The Spirit of Biollante
by Donny W
Summary: Proceeding Modra 3, the threat from the country Saradia becomes severe when corruption spreads. Mothra Virgo rallies to stop the evil from spreading. Biollante re-appears at the same time a long lost character does, however things aren't the way they seem
1. Prologue

The stars unveiled slowly as the soft northwestern wind pushed the clouds farther eastward in the pallidly luminescent sky. High above the trees and mountains, Miki Saegusa found herself floating weightlessly in the moist air. She was not alone, for her good friend Donny Winter was with her, enjoying the midnight flight through the motionless trees. The Psychic grasped onto Miki's hand and flew with her through the high thin clouds, which were brightly illuminated by the waxing moonlight.

Donny's mouth was moving in rapid conversation as Miki was watching him, however, no sound of voice was uttered beyond his lips. All that could be heard was the gentle breeze that slithered through the crisp air. Again, Donny took Miki by the hand and led her over the tree canopies. Both Psychics' faces remained light and radiantly happy under the starlight, until they reached the site of a large lake, surrounded by hills with Mount Fuji looming in the distance. Far out in the center of the misty waters, Miki could see the silhouette of a large creature, and it released beautiful screeches that echoed calmly through the forest like a Siren's song as it's shadow seemed to glower with radiance. Roses floated upon the lake's waters, their gentle petals seemed to glow in the moonlight, casting a peculiar glare upon the mist that surrounded the lake--almost as if fire was burning with in the denseness.

Miki then found Donny gazing deep into her eyes, again his mouth was moving, yet no words were uttered. The confused young Psychic attempted to read his lips, but she could not. Suddenly, before Miki could back away, Donny grasped onto her hand and again stared yet deeper into her eyes, tears trickled down his cheeks as he slowly began to diminish in the moist air.

_Miki…_

The abrupt whisper of her name immediately caused Miki to rise, it being early in the morning, around two o'clock. She was dreaming, or at least that is what she was imagining. As she quietly slipped off from her comforter hoping not to wake Koji Shinjo, who slept next to her like a little child. The young woman advanced toward the sliding glass window and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked Lake Ashino, and Mount Fuji in the distance. Miki could feel a familiar yet ominous presence looming in the air, it seemed to be comforting at first, but after she began to focus on it, it grew darker and danker--until a dark cloaked face thrust itself into her mind, giving her emissions of evil intent. With fear trembling in her limbs, the Psychic fell back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the floor…unconscious.


	2. Remembrance

Commander Aso stood in the office in which the Psychic, Donny, once found his duty and peace in. The quietness and dark tint to the room stabbed at his heart as he thought of his friend being dead and gone. So many years did Donny and him find their friendship being close, and now that it was gone, he felt empty and sorrowful. As he gazed around the room, a beam of light hit the far wall as Professor Chinatsu Gondo walked into the room slowly, observing what her superior officer was doing. Aso noticed her, and tried to smile but could not find the strength to do so, instead, tears gathered with in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Takaki?" Gondo asked as she placed her hand on Aso's shoulder. A brief moment of silence captivated the place as he turned to meet his friend's eyes. Aso found it easy to confide in Gondo--and this was definitely a time that he needed it.

"Is there anything we could have done…..to save Donny?" he whimpered, while trying to remain strong. Gondo sat Aso down in Donny's office chair and pulled up a stool next to him, closely grasping his hands in re-assurance.

"All things that happen in this world are for a reason my friend. Donny knew of the risks, and he sacrificed himself to save his friends, family, and the world."

"Very true," Aso muttered.

"With out him, we would be under an Xilian occupation right now, he saved us all. I do miss him with all my heart, but I admire what he did for us and I do not have any objection against it." explained Chinatsu as tears began to well in her eyes as well, "let us not dwell on the sadness and fear that has traveled with the recent events, let us remember Donny in a good way."

"But….I virtually sent him to his death…" gasped Aso as tears streaked down his slightly wrinkled cheeks.

"What?"

"Yes, I am the one who sent him on that damned mission to Batan Island in the first place to investigate. I sent him to his death…..I killed our cherished friend!" Aso yelled in a fitful rage as he began to sob with unease.

"Nonsense, do not say such things." inserted Gondo as she wiped the tears away from Aso's eyes, "Donny's death was not of your doing, you were simply doing your honorable job as commander of this establishment. He was doing his job as well, and died honorably. Do not blame yourself, Donny would not allow it!"

Gently, Gondo raised Aso off from the chair with her arms under his arms, and hugged him gracefully. After all of the years they had served together in the establishment, Gondo had never seen Aso in this emotional disarray. She found it somewhat discouraging because she always looked to him for strength and guidance, now he was the one who needed both.

"Let us leave, we should not linger on the past, we have to think about the future and stay rested upon the present, come." Gondo said as she slowly took Aso's decrepit form out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the room in an utter darkness.

Miki Saegusa sat at her classroom teacher's desk sorting through papers as her students worked on a report she assigned. Her mind wandered off in all directions, she just sorted through papers in order to give her students and faculty--who entered the room every now and then, the impression that she was doing something. She could not stop thinking about Donny's death, and Koji's resent request. Finally, after ten odd years, Shinjo came up to her and proposed marriage. Both him and Miki found it necessary to finally get married however the Psychic feared the immense dedication that came with this request. Through her entire life, Miki found herself extremely independent. Despite how much her family wished for her to get married, she never did. This new occurrence was enough to divert the Psychic's attention from her best friend's death for awhile--which could be a good thing due to everybody else's lingering on the death.

Unfortunately for Miki, it was a new school year at the E.S.P. Institute and she had a new class full of students. She regretted not seeing Shiori Ogawa and Akira Kobayashi--both who died slightly before Donny did at the hands of the Xilians. They were some of her top students. All of her students seemed like normal thirteen to eighteen year old teenagers--being rowdy, hormone-infested, and somewhat rude, except for one girl who particularly caught the her attention. Miki glanced toward the back corner of the room and could see a young girl with long brunette hair, hiding in her arms upon the desk, with sheets of paper cluttering its surface. She was a tiny girl, slightly thinner than Miki, yet she was about her height. The Psychic tried to scan this girl's mind, but she could not penetrate her mental barrier, it was very strong; equaling even the strength of her own mental capabilities.

Miki disregarded her attempt and continued to scan through her papers that cluttered the desk, until she came across a tightly stapled packet of paper that fell out of the pile onto her desk releasing a moderate thud. Gently, the young teacher picked up the packet and scanned the top page. It said:

_Shezilla: The Cloning Project_

_By: Cyndi _

_Wow…this must be a story or something, written by that girl. _Miki whispered telepathically. The Psychic flipped the pages, and scanned it until she reached a part that stood out, and surprised her. She read it in her mind to herself:

_He watched Godzilla and Shezilla eye each other warily, circling and sniffing. Their roaring had quieted to occasional growls, snorts and the occasional head-toss. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller. Soon, they were standing nose to nose, smelling each other curiously."It looks good, they seem to be getting along so far." Kenpachiro told his colleagues, "Their interaction is fascinating!"By then, Godzilla had walked away from Shezilla and moved towards the half-constructed nuclear power plant less than a half-mile away. The Kaijuologists observed as the King of the Monsters reached into the tall cylinder and extracted the nuclear reactor amidst a rush of steam and blue sparks."There's four million dollars..." Blake muttered as Godzilla's tail toppled the unfinished framework of the power plant like a pile of metal toothpicks. "And rising..."Instead of absorbing the radiation, however, Godzilla turned with the reactor, lumbered forward and placed it at Shezilla's feet. Shezilla, instinctively recognizing the source of sustenance, lifted the reactor into her grasp and proceeded to consume the radiation. One by one, her dorsal plates shimmered until they all emitted an electric blue glow."Monster love! How cute!" Blake commented from behind the camcorder, running a hand through his hair. He jumped when Emiko smacked him in the back of the head. _

_"OW!"…_

Miki found herself giggling as she read the final words and closed the packet slowly. The writing this girl portrayed was amazing, and the expression on Miki's face definitely displayed the sensation.

_Shezilla, what a fascinating creation. This Cyndi girl is definitely talented! _the Psychic proclaimed with amazement in her mind. Miki turned her attention back to Cyndi, who was writing on several more sheets of paper. The teacher wore a light smile on her face, for Cyndi's actions reminded her of Donny's writing habits as well, it was very comforting for her.

As Cyndi sat at her desk, writing away with her trusty ink pen, an older girl walked up to the desk and gazed down at Cyndi, who glanced up at her uneasily. The taller, obese young woman wore an almost demonic smile on her face.

"Your constant writing is getting really annoying, you freak…you are wasting all of the paper!" she yelled as she took the papers off from under Cyndi's pencil and ripped them, tossing the shreds onto the floor. Cyndi's fearful glance turned into an absolute hateful glare.

"You'll regret that!" cried Cyndi as she whipped her long hair to her side and jumped out of her desk knocking the heavy set chick onto the floor, releasing a huge thud.

"I'll whip your ass!" cried the girl as she rose from the floor and glared down upon Cyndi.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" hollered Miki at the top of her longs as she threw a piece of chalk from her desk, pelting the girl directly in the forehead, causing her to recoil from the blunt object's impact.

"Your behavior Akemi Watanabe is far from good. Starting this year out in this manner spells bad news for you. For instigating a fellow student, you will stay after school today for four hours, scrubbing this room clean, is that clear!?" Miki then concentrated her gaze upon Cyndi, who's hair was ruffled into knots from confronting her adversary, "Next time somebody bothers you like that, come to me and I'll deal with them. Do not hurt them, for two wrongs to not make a right."

Cyndi tried to wear a light smile on her face, but could not find the means to do so. She reluctantly picked up the shredded paper off from the floor, threw it away, and sat back at her desk patiently.

"Everybody in this classroom will treat each other with the utmost respect, Cyndi included. She is autistic, and does not need that crap. And don't instigate anybody else either, now finish your assignments!" Miki explained as she thought about Cyndi's autism, for her entire life, Miki never heard of an autistic Psychic--it was very fascinating for her.

Half an hour later, as Miki was still flipping through her papers, she noticed Cyndi day dreaming, staring off out the window that overlooked the court yard. Miki could sense that Cyndi's mental barriers were down, and decided to take it to action. The Psychic closed her eyes and concentrated upon Cyndi's mind, who seemed unaware of Miki's presence. As the mental plain grew brighter, multiple images raced through the Psychic's mind--walls, yelling people and people with angry expressions on their faces. At the end of the image flow though, Miki caught a glimpse of something that was quite startling, she could hear a kaiju roaring and as the image cleared she realized it was Godzilla. The young woman gasped as she saw Cyndi's mental manifestation staring up at Godzilla and smiling.

_My friend, how I wish I could be with you instead of this wretched class! _cried Cyndi telepathically as she gently hugged Godzilla's mental image, feeling at home and safe with this kaiju.

_You are such a kind human, the kindest human I have ever met. _Godzilla's saurian voice replied softly.

Cyndi giggled in laughter as she whirled her hair around in the gentle breeze in the oceanic surrounding image. As she turned three-hundred and sixty degrees, the young girl caught a glance of Miki's mental image. With out any reluctance, Cyndi began to scream at the top of her lungs, immediately throwing Miki out of her mind roughly literally tossing her physical self back into her chair. As the Psychic teacher came out of her trance, Cyndi's corporeal self was running toward the closet door, attempting to close herself into it as she screamed frantically.

"Cyndi, it is okay!" cried Miki as she trotted toward the closet, and opened the door, revealing the traumatized student, shaking in the back corner of the closet near some plastic containers.

Miki held out her hand, "It is okay, don't fear me."

Cyndi acted as if she could not even hear Miki, instead she curled up into a ball and began to writhe in sporadic motions, as if she was experiencing some sort of a seizure. Cyndi could see Miki's mouth moving, and her hand holding her, but the visual was breaking up and became distorted. Her eyes glared at Miki, giving the Psychic a fearful reaction as she backed away.

"NO! STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" Cyndi cried as she hoisted the plastic containers with her telekinetic abilities and threw them at Miki, throwing her onto the floor violently under the weight of the carriers.

Seconds later, as Miki unburied herself from the totes, she found Cyndi on the floor calming down from her autistic meltdown which Miki immediately speculated after she saw what had happened. The Psychic knelt down next to Cyndi, and wrapped her arms around her, comforting the poor confused teen.

_It is okay…do not fear. _Miki assured telepathically as she rocked Cyndi back and forth slowly with in her arms. Roughly, Cyndi fought herself out of her teacher's arms and huddled in the corner, trying to avoid physical contact. Miki tried to wear a smile as she met Cyndi's eyes, attempting to comfort her. She was unsuccessful however, Cyndi completely disconnected all of her senses from noticing Miki's presence.

The next morning, Miki found herself walking the balcony of her Lake Ashino cottage, on the mountain that overlooked the beautiful lake. The young Psychic's mind was concentrated upon the dream she experienced the other night, it was so real to her and what else was frightening was that it took place near Lake Ashino. Miki's piercing gaze carried her sights out across the still lake, being able to feel a presence that she did not feel for at least eighteen years.

"Miki!" Koji's voice cried from the other room, inadvertently attracting her attention, "somebody is here to see you."

_Who could it possibly be?_ asked Miki in her mind as she turned around and gazed at her bedroom doorway.

The young Psychic's face grew bright as she gazed upon her old E.S.P. School friend in which she hadn't heard from for at least five years, who stood in the doorway smiling.

"Miki, it is so good to see you! It has been such a long time!"

"Asuka Gondo, oh my God!" cried Miki with excitement, "for a while I thought you forgot that we were once friends."

"That's not true, I was always your friend, in fact I thought of you virtually everyday. I was tied up in America with Kirishima for such a long time and was unable to contact Japan at all." Asuka giggled as she hugged Miki. Both women seemed absolutely giddy to find each other again.

"What ever happened to him anyways?" Miki said as she giggled with delight.

"Oh well…you know men…one moment they have you in their arms, the next they are leaving you…." Asuka muttered negatively.

"Oh I am sorry dear." whispered Miki.

A brief gap of silence developed between the two women as they stared down at their feet for a few seconds.

"So, what brings you back to Japan?" asked Miki.

"Well, as you know, last time I left Japan I told you that I did not wish to have Psychic abilities anymore, and I was trying to virtually forget how to use them." sighed Asuka as she went onto the balcony and gazed down at Lake Ashino's foggy surface, "about three days ago I have been sensing an unusual presence, this is the first time I have sensed anything for at least three years. This sensation seemed familiar, very familiar."

"Yes I know what you mean, before you came in, I was contemplating this weird feeling I have been experiencing as well. I also had a dream the other night, I saw a dark silhouette on Lake Ashino." explained Miki as she rested her arms on the wooden railing of the veranda, "what do you think this could be?"

"This certainly is not coincidental. Do you remember Dr. Shiragami?"

"Yes."

"I believe the sensation we have been feeling is Erika Shiragami. I have been seeing distinct mental images of her at least three nights in a row through dreams. And from what you have said, you have too." explained Asuka as she glanced at Miki.

"Hah, I miss Erika so much. Remember how her and Donny used to be in love sort of, but they were too afraid to tell each other? Even though I always knew that Donny at heart was homosexual--he told me one night when he was sad about his family situations." Miki remembered as she giggled.

"Yes I do, those were indeed the days. How is Donny by the way, I haven't seen him for years either?"

The very words of Asuka's question tore at Miki's heart as she struggled to find an answer for what happened. She cupped her hands over her face and sat down in one of the foldable chairs.

"What's the matter?"

"Donny…is dead." whimpered Miki as tears welled with in her dark eyes.

Asuka was at a loss of words, and could not figure out how to respond. The very idea of Donny dying seemed to choke her, they were very good friends back in the early nineties, and sadly the thought of never seeing them all together again burned her lungs.

"He died in the Xilian conflict." Miki added as she threw her arms around Asuka and hugged her, "speaking of Donny though, he has been in all of my dreams as well."

Asuka's face grew bright as she heard Miki's words. As if somehow Miki's dreams may have been connected to Donny's actual existence.

"They were just dreams Asuka, Donny and Erika will not be coming back." Miki whispered, while slowly slipping into a dazed saddened trance. Asuka and Miki continued to sit upon the balcony, recalling old memories as they gazed across the still waters of Lake Ashino.

Asuka found Miki's words to be very depressing, after all Erika Shiragami was basically her best friend. When she died, Asuka nearly died with her--and ever since then the young woman struggled with Erika's death.


	3. Mistaken Intents

"Our country is in a grave state of emergency Aso, and I'm trusting you to head the revitalization of the destroyed cities." Prime Minister Masanobu Koizumi uttered as both him and Commander Aso sat in the Prime Minister's Diet Office. The commander of G-Force put his hands over his face and sighed.

"Something wrong, Aso?" Koizumi grumbled.

"We do not have the financial support of completing such a task. There is too much destruction for only the money G-Force has to deal with it. We need governmental support, financial support!" retorted Aso as he stood raucously.

"Aso, you know that I would give you all the support I could ever imagine, however, Japan has suffered financially greatly in the past three years. Attacks from Godzilla, Cyrstle Ghidorah, and the wretched battle that took place last year. We can not provide the support."

"Then how in the hell are we going to accomplish this?" Aso grumbled as he slammed his hand on the Prime Minister's desk.

"We will have the means to pay for this." laughed Koizumi, "the country of Saradia has volunteered to lend us several million dollars in financial support."

"Saradia? Rendering support? There must me more to this than what I see." Aso grumbled as he remembered reports about Saradia using other countries for its own benefit in the past.

"They will aid us on only one condition, we have to trade this money for several phials of Godzilla cells. I trust you know where to find these?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Godzilla cells? What the hell are they going to do with the cells, you know they could form new weapons of mass destruction from those materials?" Aso grew livid as he shot a glance at Koizumi.

"What I'm concerned about is getting this country back onto its economical feet. This money will do us good, and since we really do not need the Godzilla cells, it isn't a very big deal."

"Um, yes it is! What if they form these new weapons and decide to destroy us with them. With Japan in this weak condition, we could be easily destroyed!" retorted Aso in a panic.

"Aso, you are overreacting and becoming rash. I have been contacting and having close council with the Saradian president, we are both on good terms." Koizumi reassured as he sorted papers on his desk.

"Good terms!" laughed Aso, "do you not see what is happening, you are willingly giving Saradia dangerous G-Cells in order to get just a bit of money. With those vital cells in the Saradian president's hand, this world could plunge into a World War III!"

Koizumi jumped to his feet and threw a stack of papers across the desk, flinging them onto the floor angrily.

"Get the hell out of my office, you certainly have not the right to tell me how to rule this country!"

"Sir, you are making a grave mistake!" Aso nervously plundered as he slammed his hands on Koizumi's desk.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! If you do not get out in the next thirty seconds, I will have you taken away by security and you will face a court martial!"

Aso angrily backed away from Koizumi's desk. With speed and anger, he stomped out of the Prime Minister's office and slammed the door behind him.

Aso paraded out of the building angrily throwing his hands in the air, shouting to himself.

In the cherry tree bordering the edifice, the Elias of Mothra sat upon their steeds silently, fully aware of what just happened. Just as they thought Earth was getting back to normal, something stirred with in the people who bore the governmental powers. The Elias were aware of the shady tactics that the country of Saradia was often up to.

"So…humanity is going to try to destroy themselves again?" Belvera gibed as she gazed up at the window in which the Prime Minister stood in, watching Aso storm off.

"I certainly hope not." whispered Lora as she glanced at Moll, who sat staring off into the distance, "what did Saradia do before, I do not recall?"

"Back in 1989, Saradia sent agents to find Dr. Shiragami's work on Godzilla cells and the anti-nuclear energy bacteria. He was the man who originally created the genetically enhanced kaiju, Biollante, through using Godzilla cells, the cells of a rose, and the DNA of his daughter Erika Shiragami. He believed that her spirit couldn't die, and with in Biollante she could live on, since her sole passion was botany." explained Moll as she took a breath, "the thing is, if Saradia obtains Godzilla cells….they could create a weapon far more powerful than Godzilla or Biollante."

Moll's words echoed with in her sisters' minds and sent shivers up their spines as they thought of the possible doom.

"I figured humanity would find another way to destroy this world….do they ever give up?" mumbled Belvera as she shot an angry glance at her sisters.

"And we must find another way to prevent it from happening." responded Moll as she gazed at Belvera confidently.

"What other way shall we propose?" asked Lora as she gazed at Moll with confusion in her eyes.

"I do not know what we should do, but Mothra does, we shall go to her, however not yet--I am sensing something that is far more disturbing that Saradia's bland threat.

Something is stirring near Mount Fuji, we must go to Miki and Sahra, I'm sure they have sensed it by now." Moll explained as she rode off into the darkened sky with Fairy and Lora, Belvera proceeded closely behind perched upon Garugaru.

Miki Saegusa, still sitting out upon the balcony talked rigidly with Professor Sahra Ward, her close friend who finally made her way back from America, and with Asuka. They could feel some sort of tension rising in the world but were not aware of what it could have been.

"Sahra, have you sensed any unusual presences lately?" asked Miki as she glanced at the deck below her feet, admiring the gentle furnishing.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I have had dreams of Donny as of late. I recall us flying high in the air." explained Sahra, trying to recollect the dream.

Miki's heart stopped as she heard Sahra's words and began to realize that her dream was not a random experience that normally impacts the human psyche.

"Did you guys share the same dream?" asked Asuka with a clueless look wiped onto her face suddenly.

"It is indeed possible. We both were Donny's closest friends, and we could have experienced the same dream." Sahra stated.

"I am not willing to dismiss this as some random dream tho…" Miki was cut off in mid-sentence as she raised her eyes skyward, feeling a peculiar sensation. Eventually, Sahra too began to feel it.

"A presence lurks here." mumbled Miki as she rose from her seat, "Koji, come with us to the road, we can sense a very potent presence!"

"Could it be Erika?" asked Asuka as she ran up to Miki.

"I am not sure, it could be, however this presence is masking itself I am unable to get an accurate reading upon it."

_Miki…Sahra…_ a voice whispered in the Psychics' minds as they proceeded to walk out of the front the door.

"Miki, did you hear that?" asked Sahra as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes, we must find where it is coming from. I can vaguely sense it, it is nearby." she whispered as she ran out of the door and into the forest, with Sahra, Asuka, and Koji trying to keep up with her.

The forest was dead quiet, nothing stirred, not even a leaf in the tree canopy. As the company paced deeper into the woods, a cold shiver rose up their backs and it felt as if their skin was tingling with insects. The deeper and deeper they walked, they soon discovered various objects floating in mid-air--like rocks and leaves. It was as if some sort of anti-gravitational force was keeping them afloat. The forest grew dense and dark, all of the daylight that once was dominant among the sky, was diminishing as if night was setting in.

_I can see you__…_ whispered the voice in the air.

"Who is there?" cried Sahra as she tried gazing through the dark underbrush but still could not see past the closest clump of shrubbery.

As soon as Sahra finished her question, a light breeze came from a certain direction. It was not any breeze of the world, it was a Psychically generated breeze. The company turned and in a small glade, a dark cloaked figure stood under a ray of sunlight that pierced through the dense tree canopies. The black cloak, and the darkness associated in the forest shaded this person's face, making the face look like it didn't even exist.

"Who are you?" Koji shouted as his gaze pierced through the forest, "show yourself!"

The person slowly lifted his hand, and pulled back the hood that shadowed his face. A flowing wave of white hair draped across the person's back and shoulders. He opened his eyes and stared at the company eerily…eyes and a face that seemed all too familiar to them.

"Do you not know who I am? Have I been forgotten with that much ease?" he asked as his voice echoed through the forest.

"Donny…" Miki whispered in complete surprise and fear, not believing that the Psychic was still alive. Her skin became so cold and pale as she looked upon his face, a face that was so completely different. His hair was completely white as were his eye brows. No bangs covered his forehead, a hair style that he once kept for several years. Donny's face was pale in complexion giving him a very mysterious and frightening look. The spirit in his eyes seemed to have faded away and no ounce of emotion was displayed upon his face, it seemed as lifeless as the cities that were destroyed by the Xilians the previous year.

"How is this possible? You…died." stammered Shinjo as the expression on his face grew cold and curious.

"I did not die." replied Donny, coldly, "I was very much alive, my powers protected me from the explosion. For the past….interval of time until our current meeting, I have been roaming Honshu."

Sahra gazed at Donny, attempting to discern what the state of his powers were. Her mind was nearly overwhelmed by the condition, Donny's power was unimaginable. She instantly knew that something was wrong. She could feel such terrible inner pain emanating from the Psychic.

"I am more powerful than I used to be….I can levitate higher and literally fly now!" Donny said as he raised his hands--allowing his body to literally float in the air high near the three canopies.

"That is not all…." Donny concentrated until the trees began to rustle with an invisible psychic wind emanating from the Psychic's mind. Sahra and Miki's hair whipped around violently as the wind picked up.

The two women glanced at each other, knowing that Donny was not acting as he usually did. They both could sense such terrible pain with in him…and other emotions sporadically surging through his mind as well.

Sahra's assessment was indeed accurate when she noticed Donny beginning to cringe, it was the first amount of emotion he showed since they had encountered him.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Sahra as she proceeded to walk up to him, with Miki following closely beside her.

"I….do not know…where am I?" stammered the Psychic as he began to gaze around with confusion. Several seconds later, Donny's body grew limp and he collapsed onto the cold dank forest floor.

"We have to get him to the E.S.P. Institute." Sahra stated as she frantically knelt down next to Donny's unconscious body.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Miki, "I have never seen Donny act this way."

"He is not himself." replied Sahra as both her and Shinjo raised Donny off from the ground gently, "I can feel a dark part of him that is clouded, I am unable to see it, I'm sure you have sensed it by now."

"Yeah."

"Come, we must be quick, Donny's life maybe in danger from this drastic change!" cried Sahra as they all aided in carrying their friend out of the forest.


	4. Donny and Z

Miki sat outside of the Psionic Stabilization Room, the room where most students went in order to keep their powers under control and in order to learn how to continue their mental stability. Miki could think of no other alternative than to put Donny inside of this room, where he could peacefully try to control his powers with the assistance of Psionic Generators which were programmed to diminish psychic powers temporarily.

"He does not look very happy." commented Miki as she gazed at Donny's irritated expression as he sat inside of the darkly lit room, in a singular chair sitting it the complex's center.

_You are right I am not happy. I haven't sat in this room for seventeen years, I feel like I'm a child. _Donny's telepathic conscious grudgingly mentioned as he directed his attention toward Miki.

_I am sorry my friend, it is best if you stay in here for the day, it may help you clear the fog out of your mind._ replied Miki mentally as she smiled, trying to reassure her close friend.

As Miki left the entrance of the Psionic Stabilization Room, she met Sahra who was walking to find her. The expression on her face was all but happy.

"What the hell has happened with him?" asked Sahra as she stressfully paced with Miki down the hallway and into her lightly populated classroom.

"I do not know, I can not penetrate his mind, the mental blocks are too strong."

"Neither can I." proceeded Sahra somberly, "we won't be able to learn anything unless we can get into his mind."

_On the contrary, that is far from the truth, Sahra._ telepathic voices echoed in the room.

Both women glanced over toward the open window and could see the tiny Elias flying into the room on a soft breeze from the west, stirring the curtains lightly.

"Moll, Lora, Belvera, it is so good to see you!" yelped Miki as her face brightened with surprise.

"There has been this presence we have been sensing, this strong presence, but we do not know what it is, do you by any chance know?" asked Lora rashly, trying to get to the point.

Sahra and Miki glanced at each other nervously and wore a grim lexpression upon their faces.

"It is…Donny, he has returned…" whispered Sahra as a look of horror glinted in her face.

"Donny, what the hell!" cried Belvera as she stood upon Garugaru nervously.

"Belvera calm yourself, you haven't forgotten have you?" began Moll as she glanced back at her sister, "we could sense a power rising where the building once was that Donny sacrificed himself in. I have reason to believe that that could have been him we sensed all along…."

Cyndi walked down the hallway slowly, trying to avoid any other kid that may venture on past her. She wasn't very fond of other students, since most of them treated her disrespectfully because of her love for Godzilla, and her autism. A good friend she never really had, only Godzilla--he was the only thing she felt close to--that she was familiar with.

_Cyndi…_a voice calling her name echoed in her mind. She quickly swung around the corner and gazed at the spot where the mysterious voice was coming from, it was the Psionic Stabilization Room, a room she was all too familiar with. A man sat inside the room, motionless and closing his eyes.

_Why are you talking to me, why are you invading my mind! _Cyndi shouted mentally as she walked up to the door and pounded on it, attracting Donny's attention suddenly.

As Cyndi continued to knock on the door, she could hear rustling around the corner and before she could hide, a tall sixteen year old boy rounded the corner and glared at Cyndi, who nervously backed up and braced her back against the door. Despite Cyndi's age advantage over this kid, she was still a lot smaller than he was.

"Hey, what are you doing by this room, you freak! Your powers are probably fake, why would you need to use this room, you are nothing but a nobody!" cried the boy as he grabbed Cyndi by the arm and threw her onto the stone cold floor, forcing her to yelp in agony as her head smacked the cement.

Donny's face lightened up with suspenseful curiosity as he heard the thud from Cyndi's fall onto the floor and he watched the kid continuing to go after her. Suddenly, Donny could see past memories telepathically, images raced through his mind at unbelievable speeds, memories of which this moment reminded him of. He could see a kid, yelling some insult at him--spitting at them, but this was only when Donny was a teenager. Slowly, the Psychic could see his young self thrusting his hands forward while shouting, telekinetically throwing the kid into the wall.

Donny's face began to glow with hatred as he continued to hear Cyndi's fearful cries of pain and pleas of help. His eyes were glowing a bright blue hue and it seemed to shine into the dimly lit room. An aura of psionic energy resonated around his body, which provided even more luminescence. The Psychic controlling generators at the ceiling of the room enclosed Donny with in a telekinetic bubble, and he struggled violently in its barrier. Designed to control an over excess of power, the generators succeeded in containing the Psychic for the moment.

"STOP IT!" the Psychic cried as he raised his eyes upward, concentrating on the generators. In mere seconds, the machines began to quake and shatter, sending sparks streaking through the air and machine parts tumbling onto the floor.

Moll's eyes opened widely as she could sense what was happening, everybody else soon began to sense it as well.

"It is Donny, he's breaking out of the Psionic Stabilization Room!" cried Miki as she began to run down the hallways toward that room, with the Elias and Sahra following closely behind.

Donny's face grew dark and demonic looking, wearing a fiendish smile as he began to pace slowly toward the door of the dark room. With out any trouble, Donny concentrated his eyes upon the door and smiled, ripping the iron barriers off from their hinges and shattering the metal with his telekinesis. As soon as Donny's glowing body entered the doorway, Cyndi and the male teenager swung around fearfully, hearing the demonic sheering grind of the metal being ripped to shreds.

"You are a fool, leave the young woman alone…" Donny's voice growled as the Psychic raised his hand and slammed the young man into the wall violently, and held him pinned to the concrete surface with his psionic abilities. The struggling teen screamed in horrific agony as Donny advanced upon him. The sheer power of the Psychic's telekinetic powers caused his nose to tear inside and start bleeding profusely, allowing blood to spill onto the floor.

"Donny stop!" cried Sahra's voice from the end of the hallway. Donny turned and could see Miki, Sahra, and the Elias speeding their way toward him.

"Do not interfere!" cried the empowered Psychic, sending a wave of magnificent telekinetic force surging down the hallway toward them, knocking them all across the floor--including the Elias. As soon as he saw that they were down for the count, Donny turned his furious yet delightful concentration back upon his victim, who continued to struggle for air.

"Stop this at once!" cried three unison voices. Before Donny even realized it, the Elias were back in the air, and hovering near him. He could feel them trying to access his mind, and he immediately revolted.

"Stay out of MY MIND!" he sent a psychic surge toward the trio of fairies, pushing them backwards ever so slowly as they tried to block it with their own powers.

"Donny, control yourself at once, this behavior is illogical, this is not who you are!" cried Moll as the Elias successfully defeated the wave of telekinetic energy. Moll's words seemed to sink into his mind, and they made instant sense, allowing him to release the boy--who fell onto the floor limply.

Donny's face went from demonically dark to innocently back to normal as he found himself collapsing onto the floor, gasping fearfully at what he had just done. He covered his face and began to writhe upon the floor in guilt.

"Oh my God what have I done!?" he cried.

Cyndi uncovered her face and gazed at Donny's cloaked form, who continued to flail upon the floor in fear and disorientation. The young autistic Psychic gazed at him and reached briefly into his mind, attempting to comfort him.

_There, there, it is okay. _her telepathic representation said as she gazed across the mental plain in which she stood. Suddenly, a dark figure stood before Cyndi, completely clothed in black, with no discernable face for it was hidden beneath the hood that shadowed it.

_Things…will never be okay…_hissed a malicious voice that reached into her thoughts and haunted the young girl. All Cyndi could feel is utter evil, nothing she ever sensed could compare to this horrific feeling.

Before Cyndi could react, the visage began to change, forming into a dark plain shadowed with frustration, fear and doubt--the main emotions she could sense. A beam of light rained down from above unveiling a young man huddled in the dark abyss, shivering. He glanced up at Cyndi, with tears welling in his eyes and streaking down his face. He looked exactly like the Donny that saved her from the bully, however, this one's hair was not as long, and it was a brownish hue.

_Be gone…_the darker cloaked figure growled as he stepped in between her and the fearful image of Donny's personality. _Leave…or you will be my next victim!_

A bright light flashed in Cyndi's eyes and she found herself back in reality, in a hospital bed gazing up at Miki Saegusa and Sahra Ward. Her skin tingled and was somewhat limp, she was so sleepy and drowsily blinked her eyes.

"Where am I?" she faintly whispered.

"You are in the G-Force infirmary. You will be all right." smiled Sahra as she placed her hand on Cyndi's arm.

"What happened?" the weary girl asked.

"You had a meltdown while you were in Donny's mind. It nearly threw both of you into a comatose state, luckily both of your minds' abilities masked the comatose effect." Dr. Frances Okayama explained as she appeared over Cyndi. As Okayama moved away, Miki's face appeared over Cyndi, and she was smiling gently.

"I'm going to examine your mind, relax." began Miki as she placed her hands upon Cyndi's forehead, while closing her eyes gently at the same time, "now, open your mind. I know you fear your mind being intruded upon, but this is for your own good. I want to see what you saw in Donny's mind. It may decide whether he's going to live or die."

_Open your mind, let our thoughts be merged into one. Do not fear, for I will not harm you, and could never harm you. _Miki's telepathic voice muttered as Cyndi could feel her vision masking. Cyndi could feel herself trying to resist Miki's mind, but she allowed the Psychic in to see her resent mergence with Donny.

Miki found herself standing upon a dark mental plain, doused with unceasing darkness. As it brightened, the Psychic could see a dark cloaked figure and farther behind it, huddled on the ground she could see Donny's regular self shivering as a brisk wind whipped past him. Suddenly, the cape of the cloaked figure shrouded Donny out of Miki's vision, and her link was terminated.

Miki could see the fluorescent lighting of the room once again, and she could hear Cyndi breathing nervously. She glanced downward and noticed Cyndi cringing and holding tightly onto the mattress of her infirmary bed.

"It is okay, it is over." Miki assured as she put her hand lightly on Cyndi's cheek, trying to comfort her.

As Miki left Cyndi's bedside to go over to Donny's location, Commander Aso walked through the infirmary doors speedily. He instantly caught glance of Donny's resting body in the bed and slowly paced over toward it. A look of immense relief washed across his face as he put his hand on Donny's hand. Taking a deep breath, Aso stepped back and glanced at Miki, Sahra, and the Elias--who watched him acutely. He was so amazed how differently Donny looked--it was as if he aged in a sense.

"Thank God he is alive." Aso gasped, "how is he?"

"He is not himself." Lora stated as her loving eyes looked from Moll to Belvera.

"And why is he not himself?" the rigid Commander asked as he paced up toward the Elias. Miki and Sahra gazed at the Elias, awaiting an explanation.

"We believed that Donny perished while defeating Arc'lus during the Xilian conflict, but we were wrong….very wrong. Before he pretty much disappeared out of our senses, Donny began to transform into the form that we see now." explained Moll as she recollected what she speculated.

"The reason he has always been afraid of opening his mind is because of the powers he harnessed. He did not want to lose control, but apparently, he found it necessary to allow his power to go beyond its bounds in order to defeat Arc'lus and save us all." Lora added as she placed her hand on Moll's shoulder.

"He has realized that his powers are more potent than they were before." interjected Belvera grudgingly.

"I believe that there is more to this than what we see." established Miki as she butted in rashly, "Cyndi here was connected to Donny's mind briefly, and I saw a glimpse of what she saw. There is a lot more going on in Donny's mind than a power increase. Cyndi, could you please tell us what you saw?"

Cyndi heard the request and she raised herself up off from the bed slowly, with the help of Sahra, who stood right next to her. She still felt somewhat shaky from her experience she went through, but she managed to bury that beneath her. She wasn't very good at being social, and talking to people of this importance almost scared her, but she eventually found the courage to begin.

"I saw a veil of darkness that surrounded me everywhere. I saw a dark…cloaked figure…who told me that….. 'everything will not be okay.' As his figure diminished…. I saw Donny sitting…..huddled up and weeping….and…shivering." Cyndi gasped as she could see the very images running through her mind, "moments later…..the darkly cloaked figure appeared…..standing in between Donny and myself. He demanded me to 'be gone, or….or…. I'll be his next victim…"

By this time, Cyndi could feel herself shaking out of fear again as she held onto Sahra's hand fearfully.

Moll's gaze became nervous and distorted as she glanced at Donny's motionless form, quietly resting upon the bed.

"Fairy." she commanded, relaying the order for Fairy Mothra to fly right above Donny's head. Moll stared at the Psychic's resting eyes and could sense another presence in the room, one that was ominous and dark. The fairy stared down onto Donny's face, opening her mind out to his, attempting to merge with his thoughts. As the mental plane unveiled out in Moll's mind, a dark shadowy cloaked figure stood before her. They were the only two standing in the Psychic plane and they seemed to stare at each other directly in the eyes, since Moll was human height in her mental image. The evil veil that emanated from his body was strong enough for Moll to feel in her heart, it was extremely ominous.

_What gives you the authority to intrude upon me? _hissed the cloaked man as his shadowed face stared at Moll's bright and glowing figure.

_Who are you? _asked Moll, ignoring the creature's frightening question.

_My designation is Z, the one and only…Z…_his voice echoed.

_Why are you invading this human's mind? _asked Moll sternly yet confidently.

_I am part of HIS mind! I am a being…created by this human's enhanced psychic abilities. In essence…I could be considered--what's his name--Donny's, alternate personality. _cackled Z as his cloak wafted as he laughed.

_You have no right to establish your claim over part of this human's personality! _cried Moll as she took a step closer toward Z.

_I had every right to do so. This pathetic human is weak, and he was too afraid of accessing his powers, because of me. When he did, I was released from his cerebral cortex, and now I exist fully in his mind as Z._

_No…you don't, Z. _another telepathic voice whispered in the darkness. Moll turned and gazed at a veil of light forming in the dark, a young man stood and faced both Moll and Z. The fairy instantly recognized this other consciousness as Donny, or at least what Donny used to be before this wretched transformation.

_Donny…you are still here! _Moll shouted with excitement.

_No he isn't! _Z yelled in Moll's face before turning back toward Donny, _fall back into the nothingness that you are, I have prevailed over your pathetic existence!_

_You think you have. _Donny interjected strongly, _you can not throw me out of my own mind. I will fight you with ever ounce of strength I possess, and you by now have realized that. If it wasn't for me stopping you, you would have put both my own body, and Cyndi's body into a coma. You are strong, but you must realize that I will not give up either._

_Strong words for such a weak human. You will not last long, mark my words. _Z hissed once again.

Suddenly, Moll found herself gazing back upon Donny's quiet sleeping face once again, the link with Donny's mind was severed. The wise priestess glanced back at her sisters with an expression of fear on her face, it was not often that Moll displayed fear.

"Moll what did you see?" asked Lora as she tried to comfort her sister.

"There is a lot more going on in Donny's mind than what we originally speculated. When he increased his power during that battle, a separate conscious from his own abilities was created…a separate personality." Moll explained, "it goes by the name of, Z…."

"Z, what a bland name!" Belvera babbled as she snickered.

"The thing is…he controls most of Donny's mind, if he fully takes over his mind we could lose the Donny we knew forever." Moll stammered as she tried to bury the very thought of the Psychic being gone forever, "yet hope remains, I found Donny's true self inside of his mind. He is fighting Z with every ounce of strength he has."

"That would explain the rise of serotonin levels in his brain." Dr. Okayama interjected as she looked at the telepathic wave guide on her computer.

"Is there a way we can help him?" asked Lora.

"I am not sure. My Psychic influence was not enough to detract Z from his plan of taking over Donny's mind." Moll responded ominously, "if he can not defeat Z, we all could be in great danger."

"Perhaps Mothra could do something?"

"I am not sure. I think this battle can only be fought by Donny." Moll replied hopelessly.

As the Elias conversed, Cyndi glanced over at Donny and gazed at his pale face. She could feel the two presences inside of his body, battling each other constantly with out any period of rest. She could not help but to feel sympathy for him, having a separate mind invading his own was the sole thing that frightened her the most. After all, this Psychic did save her from the bully, she could only hope that when he waked up, he wouldn't be as violent as he was….


	5. Mothra's Fury

Commander Aso sat in his office, which was like it was always, dimly lit. The Elias sat on his table, resting while sitting in an Indian-style position. Their eyes were fixed on Aso for he was the bearer of nervous news.

"So you were there when the Prime Minister and I had the conversation?" he asked while rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"Yes, we heard everything." replied Belvera coldly.

"What am I to do?"

"We can not allow Humanity to create another destructive monster." Lora pointed out almost as coldly as Belvera's words.

"We have to make sure that the Prime Minister does not give Saradia those Godzilla cells, I believe that they are aiming to deceive this country." Moll explained as she rose from her sitting position.

"And how do you propose me to do that, with out being shot in the head?" asked Aso sarcastically.

"You won't do it, Mothra will." muttered Moll as Aso's vision suddenly became fuzzy and full of bright lights. He could feel his body becoming virtually weightless in the air. Seconds later, he found himself standing in a rocky cavern, that was dark except for a single beam of light peering down from a perforation in the cavern-ceiling.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here, what is the meaning of this!?" cried a voice out of the darkness near Aso. The rigid commander turned and noticed Prime Minister Koizumi standing next to him, staring with a clueless fearful expression on his face. Aso began to put what happened together and realized what took place.

"The Elias teleported us here." he muttered as he began to scan around.

"Where is here?"

"We are on Infant Island, the homeland of Mothra." replied Aso.

"_You are indeed correct." _a voice echoed through the darkness of the cavern. The moon's position in the sky was placed directly over the cavern ceiling now, and it's bright light rained down upon the great guardian, Mothra Virgo. She sat majestically upon her island throne, gazing down upon the two humans.

"Why have you brought me here, to kill me?" cried Koizumi.

"_Ending your existence did not at all cross my mind. The Elias and I have brought you here to discuss the decision you are about to make." _Mothra spoke aloud in her kaiju tongue, which she translated into a language discernable by the humans.

"What decision?" asked Koizumi, feigning ignorance.

"You trading G-Cells for money, with Saradia….don't pretend you don't know!" hollered Aso as he stepped closer toward Koizumi.

"It is for the betterment of Japan, don't you understand!" cried Koizumi.

"_What you are proposing is not at all for the betterment of Japan, or mankind for that matter. Give Saradia those G-Cells, and I can see destruction bound for both of your countries, and perhaps the entire world." _Mothra began as her temper began to rise, _"do you not have one shred of care for Humanity or the world, or are you bent on satisfying your self?"_

Mothra's question stabbed at Koizumi's chest as he began to think of it. However, he was not going to allow this to overtake him.

"I will not allow a kaiju who thinks she's the guardian of the world to degrade my plan for my country to prosper. Only my plan will work! So do not patronize me with your illogical argument!" retorted Koizumi as he raised his hands out of anger.

"_You are the one being illogical, and downright close-minded. Look at the things Humanity and other beings have created through G-Cells over the past two decades: Biollante…Godzilla X…and other kaiju. Do you not see the danger in this? Saradia could very well create a terrible creature and use it to attack and conquer Japan in its weakened condition!" _Mothra raised her wings out of anger.

"Your attempt to sway my decision has not been successful! What are you going to do if I do not comply to these terms? I don't plan on complying, so you can go to hell!" asked the Prime Minister sarcastically.

"Koizumi!" cried Aso, trying to shut him up.

"_You want to know what I'll do? Do you!" _cried Mothra.

Koizumi fell onto the ground as he could feel Mothra's telepathic presence invading upon his mind. The sheer power knocked him over and pinned him to the ground. Mothra's telepathy sent images blazing through his mind, terrible images of destructed cities, walls of flame, and overall destruction.

"What is this devilry?" gasped Koizumi as he nervously stared at Mothra.

"_This is not devilry, it is what will come to pass if you give those G-Cells to Saradia."_

"Your witchery will not sway me, Mothra!" cried the man.

"_Very well. You do want to know what I'll do." _Mothra angrily whispered as she released Koizumi from her telepathic grip, _"I will begin by declaring war upon the human race. The war shall begin in Saradia, if they create the creature that I have foreseen, I shall attack their country with all of the force I possess. Then, I shall allow Godzilla, who still lurks in the Pacific, hungering for more nuclear energy to wreak havoc upon Japan for they are his cells you are illegally using against his will--for his mind is weakening due to the death of the one he loved, until you bend to the request I have presented or if you flee the country. Keep in mind all the lives that will be lost, because of you. Be gone with you, let my words soak into your stubborn mind!"_

In the blink of an eye, Koizumi's frightened body diminished under Mothra's teleportation. The cavern was left silent, and only Aso stood there under Mothra's presence.

"You would really declare war upon humanity?" he asked quietly.

"_Yes, but I could never destroy humanity as a whole, because I know that there is good out there in the hearts of many. I know this is unusual behavior for me, but humanity needs to learn that creating these things will end up destroying their homes, and everything they know, it has to be done." _explained Mothra as her tone lightened.

"I understand, Mothra."

"_Do not worry, Japan will not be with out defense. There are two beings who I see rising to the defense of the country, so fear not. While they are protecting Japan from Godzilla's rampage, I shall be attacking Saradia, destroying whatever vile thing they may create."_

Aso looked down nervously, knowing that what would happen would be terribly drastic and horrific, he could feel his courage waning as Mothra spoke. The great deity however, was aware of his emotions.

"_Do not fear, Takaki Aso, for you must remain strong through these times. If all else fails, I shall be there to protect the world and people I hold so closely to my heart. Be safe, and farewell, my brave human. Let my words of hope give you courage." _Mothra's gentle voice assured as Aso could feel himself becoming weightless again. Aso closed his eyes as a bright shining light encompassed his entire body. When he opened them again, he found himself sitting back in his office, with the Elias sitting upon his desk before him.

"Mothra shall keep her word, for as long as she lives." Moll whispered as her deep gaze pierced through the air, making Aso understand that Moll spoke the entire truth.

The room was completely quiet, and dimly lit by the light at the far end of the room. Miki Saegusa and Sahra Ward, being loyal to their friends sat and gazed upon Cyndi and Donny as their recuperated from their traumatizing experience with in each others' minds.

"I haven't seen him look so peaceful in years." whispered Sahra into Miki's ear, trying not to wake the sleeping ones from their restful moment.

"Neither have I, but just thinking of what lies with in Donny is so frightening." replied Miki as she felt tears welling in her eyes, "Sahra, do you think we'll ever get the Donny back that we once knew?"

Sahra closed her eyes uneasily, attempting to search for a reassuring positive answer, however could not think of one.

"I hope so." she whispered.

Before their conversation continued, both women noticed the lights in the room flickering on and off under some sort of mysterious power. Seconds later, the light bulbs shattered, flinging glass all across the room forcing Miki and Sahra to shield themselves with their telekinesis from the deadly shards.

"What the hell was that!?" cried Miki.

"Look!" Sahra screamed as she gazed at Donny's levitating body, hovering at least a foot above the bed he rested upon. His face appeared dark in complexion and his eyes were glowing with a bright blue hue, filling the dark room with the malevolent light. As he floated down from the air, other equipment in the infirmary began to shatter and literally tear apart, including the very bed that held Cyndi. It unbuckled and toppled under Cyndi's weight, throwing the girl onto the floor roughly. Tiles in the ceiling began to break loose and hover around the room as Donny's telekinetic influence grew in intensity.

"Donny, stop it!" screamed Miki as she attempted to concentrate on Donny. Sahra did the

same, and both Psychics managed to slow down Donny's destructive process with their abilities.

Cyndi raised herself off from the floor while brushing the glass and other shards off from her body. She looked up and could see what the angry Psychic was attempting to do. The young woman could feel what was going on in his mind, he was trying to escape, something was calling out to him.

Donny struggled to fight Z off, for it could be seen in his pallid face. He cringed considerably and clutched his head, hoping that his strength would overwhelm Z for just one moment.

"My friends…..please…please don't interfere!" he gasped frantically as he tried to control what was happening to him.

"Donny, if we don't you'll destroy the building!" screeched Sahra as she tried with all her might to contain him.

"Z! Stop it!" Donny cried as he fell to his knees, clutching his head in immense pain and struggle. The moment he screamed, everything in the room began to come loose and fly around him as if he was incased in some sort of telekinetic tornado.

"I will overwhelm you! Pathetic human!" a different voice roared, that came out of Donny's lips.

"I will not give up, until…you stop!" breathed Donny hysterically as he gripped and tugged at his white hair, attempting to control the horrific struggle he was in with his separate personality.

Cyndi somehow knew what she had to do, Donny had saved her and now it was her turn to return the gift. The young Psychic closed her eyes and slowly walked toward Donny, with out him being aware of her approach.

"CYNDI! Don't!" cried Miki ecstatically as she noticed Cyndi nearing Donny's wretched position.

"I….know what I'm….doing." she replied hesitantly as she stopped in a position and kept her eyes shut, opening her mind up to Donny's. As the mental plane opened before her, she could see both Z and Donny struggling against each other, as if they were both fighting with their minds. As she gazed on, both forms of Donny merged into the Donny that she was aware of, the one with white hair and a pallid face. She could see his mental image struggling to literally keep his sanity. The powerful Psychic opened his eyes slowly, and could see images in his mind, memories of home and family. Beautiful images of thunderstorms (which he loved) and sun sets.

_What is going on? _he whispered weakly as he gazed at Cyndi's gentle form.

_These are your memories, I have the ability to reach into someone's thoughts and revive the memories from their past. _repeated the young Psychic with her mind.

Donny's face seemed to lighten, and his incessant cringing as he clasped his mind upon memories of his grandmother, who died during his youth. She was the closest person to him, and Cyndi instantly knew when she reached into his thoughts that that was the person who could calm him down.

_Donny, do you remember her? This is your grandmother. _explained Cyndi.

The Psychic wore a slight smile on his face as he watched the child-version of himself running up to the old woman and embracing her happily. The two were sitting outside underneath of a large jack pine tree that wiggled gently in the western breeze. The exact rainy smell, and thunder rumbling off in the distance instantly hit Donny's senses as the memorial vision continued. The very sensations he felt so many years ago brought him back to his senses.

_Grandma…_Donny whispered as he reached out to his hand toward the smiling old woman who was reaching her hand out.

Suddenly, as Donny was about to grasp his grandmother's hand, her image faded, and Z's cloaked form replaced it--his shadowed face pierced Donny's mind.

_Do not listen to this girl. She is a threat to us! Do not fight me Donny, I am you! _Z's telepathic voice growled.

As Donny's mental form sat their staring off into the distance, remembering his grandmother, Z reached around and back handed the Psychic across the face knocking him onto the plane floor, causing his image to diminish instantly.

_What did you do!? _cried Cyndi telepathically.

_He is gone…for the moment._ uttered the malevolent personality, _Two can play the memory game, my dearest!_

Cyndi gazed at him with extreme frustration until she began to see images rushing through her mind at magnificent speeds. As she concentrated more upon them, she could see the silhouette of her beloved Godzilla's body, burning in a wreath of flame, squealing in agonizing horrific pain.

As Cyndi buckled down and screamed fearfully, Z hovered over her and chuckled demonically, switching the images to Godzilla being stabbed by sharp daggers. His writhing form was bloody and tattered from the horrific assault. Cyndi gazed up at Z with tears welling in her eyes, and attempted to stand and face her opponent.

_Stop…NOW! _she screamed.

_Now why would I do that? _whispered Z with somewhat of a laugh in his voice.

_LEAVE HER ALONE!_ shouted Donny's regular voice, as his image reappeared and knocked Z away from Cyndi. Quickly, the weakened Psychic turned to the young woman.

_Quick, leave my mind before Z harms you._

Right as Cyndi was about to object, she found herself back in the infirmary room, as Donny's kneeling form continued to writhe upon the floor with Miki and Sahra attempting to control his powers. As she was experiencing the mental link, Cyndi did not notice that Aso and Dr. Okayama had entered the room, and were watching as the frightening moment was taking place.

"Donny, you must control yourself!" cried Miki once again.

Miki's words were cut short when Donny unburied his face from his hands and stood up straight. The Psychic's face glimmered with horrific anger and evil as he gazed at Miki and Sahra.

"Control is what I do not have, here is a brief demonstration of that!" cried Z's personality out from Donny's lips as he spread his hands slowly, releasing a wave of telekinetic energy throughout the entire room, throwing Sahra, Miki, and Cyndi into the walls violently. Aso and Okayama were thrown completely out of the room, and into the closet outside of the infirmary--ripping the doors off from the tiny room which contained most of the medical supplies.

Knowing that all of his opponents were incapacitated by his powers, Donny began to levitate into the air, and his powers amplified even more so causing the doors of the room to literally shred in a grinding squeal off from their hinges. Once the pieces of metal were removed, the Psychic threw them into the wall, creating huge gashes in the solid concrete.

As Donny proceeded to pace down the hallway, security guards emerged from around the corner and reached for their pistols in their belts hoping that somehow they could stop the rampaging telepath. Predicting their move, Donny shot a glance at them, allowing them to be encompassed by his mental energy. He took both men and impaled them through the window that shined light into the hall way, flinging glass all over the vicinity. With out hesitation, the rigid Psychic burst out of the building and took to the air using his new found ability, eventually leaving the bounds of the city.

Miki slowly rose off from the floor, she could feel terrible pain stabbing into her back from the violent collision into the wall. As she managed to stand up allowing glass and other small shards of debris trickled off onto the floor.

"Sahra, are you all right?" she asked while bending over to help Sahra back onto her feet.

"Oh I haven't been better…" Sahra sarcastically replied as she glanced around the room, noticing the large amount of destruction Donny had wielded. She then spotted Cyndi scuffling over by the remains of her destroyed bed. With calm ease Sahra went to her, and helped her off from the cluttered floor.

"Are you okay, Cyndi?" she asked.

"Um…yeah." Cyndi whispered in reply as she avoided eye contact with Sahra.

"You entered his mind before he left, what did you see?"

"I saw…darkness….fighting, a…and images." the young woman managed to say.

Miki and Sahra glanced at one and other as they determined the meaning of what Cyndi said. Somehow, they knew what was going on in Donny's mind, and it was not at all positive.


	6. Friendship Upon the Mental Plane

Cyndi sighed as she sat in a different room in G-Force's infirmary, attempting to catch up on some much needed sleep. Her mind was distant, and she didn't even know if she was in the same room physically. The events that have occurred bogged the poor woman down violently, she was not used to this type of stress. Out of boredom, Cyndi stretched her mind as far as it would go, hoping to touch the mind of another. As the mental plane opened before her, she could see a large expanse of water stretching everywhere in every direction. The Psychic smiled as she gazed up at the moon that was glowing high above her, shining down upon the sea. As she continued to turn around, she was startled when she found Godzilla's telepathic face staring down into hers. His eyes were dark and cold in appearance, yet they held the most emotional wonder and intrigue that she had ever seen.

"_Cyndi, what a pleasant surprise." _the saurian beast said in his kaiju tongue which involved a couple snorts and growls.

_There you are, I felt your presence waning awhile ago, any particular reason? _Cyndi asked telepathically as she moved closer to her close friend.

"_Why are you asking me that? I'm just a heartless brute…at least that is what everybody thinks?" _Godzilla muttered as he crept up onto a small coral island.

_Don't say that, Godzilla. Not everybody thinks that. I know a bunch of people who like you. _explained Cyndi, _you must realize that humans fear you, because you attack their homes._

"_They fear me?" _Godzilla asked in a perplexing voice, _"They are the ones who made me this way!"_

Cyndi put her hand on Godzilla's mouth and hushed him. Closely, she scanned his mind at her close proximity, knowing that there was a lot more wrong with Godzilla than what she originally realized. A blaze of images ran through both of their minds, images from the past. Cyndi could see a large legless insect flying through the air while gazing at her. Seconds later, another image of the same insect appeared, however this time it appeared to be in her arms, struggling for life. Cyndi was seeing Godzilla's memories from her own point of view--as if she was going through Godzilla's experiences in his own shoes.

_Godzilla, who is this? _asked Cyndi as she continued to follow through the images of this insect creature.

"_Um…it is nobody, nothing important." _replied the saurian beast somberly.

_Apparently it is, I can feel the emotions you felt at the time…terrible pity….and…horrific…sadness. _Cyndi analyzed as the emotions began to impact her, _who is it?_

Godzilla sighed and closed his eyes, attempting to control his tumultuous emotions from pouring out from him. He tried to forget about those images and emotions, however he could not free himself from them. It was as if he was the mouse in the trap of haunting memories. After seeing more images of this insect wheeling through his mind, he came to the conclusion that Cyndi had the right to know who it was, and what bearing it played on his life.

"_That is Modra." _gasped Godzilla as his face became distant, _"she is the one whom I loved…"_

_She died, didn't she? _Cyndi asked as she saw the image of Modra lying in Godzilla's arms, looking as if she was on the verge of death.

"_Yes…she saved us all…and out of age and weakness, she died in my arms." _Godzilla's voice turned into a completely different tone, a sad and soft tone. As the beast felt tears welling in his eyes as he watched Modra's death once again in his memory through Cyndi's powers, he could feel his heart literally burning out of sadness. He could feel his mind going into dismay and confusion as he continued to keep his thoughts focused upon the deceased being, until he felt Cyndi's soft hand rest upon his shoulder.

_You must not dwell over her, it is hurting you. I don't think Modra would want you to do so. _Cyndi explained as she sat in front of Godzilla's telepathic image and smiled.

"_If you only knew her, you would understand why I can not forget her."_

_There is more inside you than sadness, I can feel it. I can sense anger and hatred inside you….anger and hatred aimed toward yourself. _Cyndi noticed as she gazed into Godzilla's tear-welled eyes. The Psychic closed her eyes and delved deeper into her friend's mind, in order to decipher why these other emotions festered with in him. Images of another separate insect creature blazed into her mind, a being similar to Modra. The insect looked angry and wrathful as it gazed at Godzilla. The words of Godzilla's memory echoed through both of their minds:

"_Why didn't you save her! "If you loved her…then why didn't you save her!" _echoed the new insect's voice.

_Who is that? _whispered Cyndi.

"_That is Modra Aquaila, Modra's daughter." _mumbled Godzilla as he turned away, hoping to be spared of the horrific memories he had.

_She is angry at you, because she believed that you could save Modra? _

"_Yes…It is my fault she died, my fault…and it is my fault that a child does not have a mother now!" _Godzilla cried angrily as tears trickled down his rugged cheeks.

Cyndi quickly threw her arms around the lizard and hugged him closely, hoping to provide comfort for his aching heart. The very emotions Godzilla was feeling nearly overwhelmed her human mind.

_Do not blame yourself my friend. I can feel that it was Modra's decision to do what she did. You two loved each other, and always will. Someday, you shall see Modra again. Remember what she told you before she died? _Cyndi asked as she began to sift through more of Godzilla's memory images. Both could see Modra's wizened face as Cyndi accessed the final memory Godzilla experienced with his love:

"_I love you….please do not forget me…and do not forget my love for you…for as I surpass into the after life, I shall forever love you…I shall wait for you there at the Golden Gates of peace and joy where we shall meet again someday……I love………you…" _Modra's words echoed.

By now, tears were literally streaming down Godzilla's face as he listened to Modra's loving and hopeful final words.

_Look Godzilla, she loves you, and even professed it at her dying moment. She was not angry at you at all, it was not your fault that she died. _Cyndi continued to urge as she slowly stood and gazed down at the telepathic human-sized Godzilla.

Cyndi's words echoed through Godzilla's mind as he turned his gaze upon the human. He could see what she meant, and it amazed him that this singular human was this focused on aiding his aching mind.

"_Why are you so different from the others?" _asked Godzilla as he focused his keen eyes.

_What do you mean?_

"_You are kind to me…you are showing an interest in helping me, why is this so when all the other humans are trying to destroy me? I am an outcast in this world, yet you are changing that."_

Cyndi smiled and then turned her gaze up toward the mystic moon that sat in the sky above them, she recollected her own memories in order to muster an answer for Godzilla.

_Because…I am an outcast as well. Most everybody hates me because I am different from they are, I am autistic. _explained Cyndi as her voice lightened.

"_Autistic?" _asked Godzilla with a clueless expression on his face.

_Autism is a human mental state. While it isn't necessarily horrific, people tend to fear it because I am unable to socialize like other people, and I tend to act differently, and that is what made me somewhat of an outcast myself. _the young woman whispered telepathically.

"_We are both outcasts in this wretched world, nobody understands us…" _Godzilla hopelessly stammered as he closed his eyes.

_That is not true, there are those who understand us. And there are those who love us. I love you Godzilla, as a close friend. _Cyndi assured as she hugged the saurian beast.

"_You are a true friend, Cyndi. You are my only friend." _whispered Godzilla as he tried to smile.

_I must go, another human is coming to check up on me. I'll see you later my friend, remember I'm always here if you need me. _Cyndi sweetly explained as the mental plain diminished slowly, severing the link.

Cyndi opened her eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling as she slowly came out of her elongated link with Godzilla. Her sight was blurry but it eventually cleared, as well as her sense of audio perception. She watched carefully as Miki Saegusa walked into the room, with a slight smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Cyndi?" she asked.

"Uh…I'm fine." Cyndi replied as she watched Miki's movements closely.

"I can sense how high your serotonin levels are, have you been contacting Godzilla again?" Miki asked, "from the looks of things, this link was too long, you are exhausted."

"Don't…worry about it…him and I…were just talking." retorted Cyndi softly with a tad bit of annoyance in her voice as Miki cleaned up a scrape on her leg.

"So, how is Godzilla doing?" muttered Miki, attempting to make idol chit chat.

"He's…sad and lonely….like me."

"Why are you sad and lonely?" asked Miki as her gaze concentrated upon Cyndi's face. Quickly, Cyndi looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Just…um…because I am." she quietly said.

"Aw come on, you can tell me." smiled Miki as she placed her hand on Cyndi's shoulder.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" hollered Cyndi as she rolled over, avoiding contact all together with Miki.

Miki lowered her head and began to walk out of the room, but before she left, she said one last thing to Cyndi.

"I am offering to be your friend. You are not alone. It is your choice to accept that friendship."

As Miki's footsteps echoed as she left the room, Cyndi closed her eyes and thought about what Miki had said. Could it be possible that she did have actual friends that were interested in friendship with her?

_How can I trust people, I never could before? How do I know that they will not use my friendship with Godzilla against me? _Cyndi mumbled telepathically to herself as she closed her eyes again, hoping to sleep the night of unusual incidents away.


	7. The Rose, the Beast, & the Human

Sahra's face was flushed as she scanned the entire Tokyo area with her telepathic abilities, hoping to find Donny lurking somewhere deep in the city, however, her efforts were not successful. With little hope she gazed out of the window across the active city, blotting out all of the sound of the racing people, hoping to hear Donny's thoughts possibly--which also was unsuccessful. His powers had developed so much that he had obtained the ability to literally cloak his thoughts and emotions as he grew farther away from her.

_Donny, please hear me. We are trying to help you, we will not stop until we rescue you from that wretched conscious invading your mind. _Sahra whispered telepathically as she opened her eyes, displaying delicate tears beginning to gather in them.

Sahra came out of her thoughtful gaze as she felt Chinatsu Gondo's arm gently pressing onto her shoulder. Reluctantly, the Psychic turned and met eyes with the young Professor.

"Do you require assistance?" asked Sahra quietly, her voice barely making a sound in the lifeless room.

"I know I am not a Psychic, but it is easy to tell what is wrong with you." noted Gondo as she sat down next to Sahra.

"I'm worried about Donny, okay…He is only like one of my best friends." Sahra sarcastically spoke as she went to close her eyes again.

"I know, but what if we can't save him? Would it be logical for us to linger on such things?" Gondo asked as she wrapped her arm around Sahra gently.

"No it wouldn't be, but he is still our comrade, we must try." Sahra rose and walked out of the room into the Conference room where Aso sat in his chair surrounded by G-Force officials and officers.

"Any reading about Donny's location?" the woman asked as she watched Miki enter the room as well.

Aso glanced down at Sahra and wore a delicate smile on his face, hidden behind the years of anger and frustration.

"Yes, we have detected a strong Psychic signature near Lake Ashino." he whispered.

"Miki, Asuka, Shinjo…please accompany me to Lake Ashino and bring Cyndi, she has had insight into Z's personality." Sahra rashly requested as she began to walk out the door. While Miki followed, Shinjo and Asuka remained and were slightly nerve-wrecked by the unlikely request.

"He's a virtual monster now." Koji growled, "he has no care about us whatsoever, why are you trying to save his sorry ass!?"

Sahra and Miki's face turned pale as they listened to Koji's violent words about their good friend, who risked his life over the many years to save them. They knew that it was natural to save his in return.

"Shinjo, he has been our friend for years…how can you say such a thing?" cried Miki as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Easily, he almost killed us all. That gives me good reason to despise him!" he retorted, "look at you, obsessed with saving him. You do not have any care in this damn world for me. You have spent your time with Donny ever since he has returned, why couldn't he have just died like we thought he did! It is like I suddenly don't even exist to you!"

"Lt. Shinjo, that is enough!" Aso bellowed as he rose from his chair with an angry frown smudged across his face.

Miki slowly walked up to her love and stared at him directly in the eyes, unable to grasp why he was acting in this manner.

"You are not the Koji I know….you would never say such a thing about our dearest friend who is in struggle. If you are this dark and bent on jealousy….then there is no love in you for me." sobbed Miki as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Well maybe I have changed just a tad, for the better. Go run off and save your Donny, our wedding is officially cancelled. I have waited ten years to get married to you, but you have failed to even love me, which is what I see now. Go crawl off to 'your friend in struggle', he'll put an end to your life if you are ignorant enough!" cried Shinjo as he swung around and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"You coward!" shouted Sahra as she walked up to Miki and supported her weeping body, "you fear what Donny might do, instead of hoping to save him. Imagine how you would feel with two personalities in your mind. Imagine what it is like to have one of them completely taking control. That is what we are saving Donny from, and if you can not accept that, then you are not worthy to even be wedded to Miki. A good husband is a husband who respects his wife's decisions and friends! You'll find that you'll regret what you just did, maybe for the rest of your life."

Sahra's scornful words left a cold scar on Koji's heart as he walked out of the room, ignoring Aso's commands to remain. The young Psychic's disregarded Koji's outburst, all except for Miki. She could not believe that Shinjo would say such a thing about their good close friend, it sickened her beyond all imagination. And it sickened her even more that he'd say such a thing about her. After all, they had been together for so long--their relationship seemed too good to be true.

_If he's going to be that way…then he is not fit to be my companion for the rest of my life._ the Psychic muttered to herself, as she followed Sahra out of the conference room doors.

The beautiful waters of Lake Ashino glinted the late-day's sunlight as Donny stood upon a dock, outreaching into the Lake's interior. His long white hair gently blew in the northerly breeze as he gazed out across the waters with his sullen eyes. The lake waters reflected Donny's image back into his eyes as he stared down into the clear liquid. He then glanced up back into the sky, while opening his mind, he could hearing a gentle voice speaking softly.

_I am here, I have always been here…_a feminine voice whispered.

As Donny went to reply, he felt the beams on the dock quivering ever so slightly, signaling him that a human had set foot upon it. As he turned, his eyes came into contact with Miki Saegusa, Sahra Ward, Asuka Gondo, and Cyndi.

"Donny, are you okay?" Miki asked as she slowly walked farther ahead on the dock, however keeping her distance from Donny. The Psychic did not answer, instead, he turned around and continued to scan the surface of the water.

"Why are you here at Lake Ashino?" Sahra imputed, walking even closer toward Donny, yet uneasily.

"I can hear somebody calling my name…." he said as he gazed up toward the dusky clouds.

Miki's eyes widened as she listened to Donny's voice, it did not bear its evil tint as it did previously when he escaped from G-Force.

"Do you remember this lake? What took place here almost two decades ago?" he asked as he slowly turned around to address the quartet. His eyes were not ominous and foreboding, instead, they were kind and soft.

"Yes, this is the lake Biollante originally appeared in." noted Miki as she nodded her head, before noticing Sahra glancing at him curiously.

_Cyndi, what do you make of his mind? _asked Sahra telepathically while turning her attention toward Cyndi.

_Donny is in control, for the moment. He is struggling to keep Z under control. _the autistic girl replied as she kept her gaze concentrated upon Donny.

"What voice do you hear, Donny?" asked Miki as her eyes brightened while she tried to smile. Donny remained silent for a few moments as he contemplated.

"I can hear the voice of Erika….our Erika." tears began to gather in his eyes, a action Miki had not seen Donny do for a long time.

"But Erika is dead." Asuka interjected.

Donny's eyes snapped in Asuka's direction as the sound of her words echoed through his mind. The very thought seemed to choke him.

"She is not dead, Erika's spirit thrives with in Biollante. Do you not remember, her cells were amalgamated with the cells of a rose and Godzilla. She is still out there, I can feel her presence. I know that…" Donny cringed as he tried to maintain control of his mind, "these powers are dangerous, but they have aided me in sensing things far beyond the bounds of this planet. I can sense all that goes on even in space, with in a certain distance--Biollante is in that general realm, meaning that Erika is still with her."

Despite Asuka's disagreement with Donny, Miki could see some logic in what he said. It was true that Erika's spirit was virtually existent with in Biollante, for the last image of Biollante was the image of Erika's face in the sky. Miki remembered seeing Erika's gentle, smiling complexion as Biollante ascended toward the clouds, and some inkling with in her told her that Erika was still out there.

Suddenly, Miki's thought was disrupted when Donny turned back around toward the lake, and gazed up into the sky. Miki followed his line of sight and could see the thick clouds billowing and folding around as gentle flashes of light beamed down from twilight. Tiny particles of yellow energy began to waft down toward the lake slowly, which were absorbed by the water's surface.

A huge flash of light emanated from the water and writhing vines and tendrils began to break through the surface. Flowers began to dot the surface of the water in a wield of beautiful rainbow colors and eventually the bulk of a huge rose-like creature burst out of the water and raised into the sky.

"Biollante." Donny whispered as his eyes glistened with joy and happiness. His normal frown turned into a light smile as he heard the gentle singing of the mammoth creature.

"Oh my God, it is really her!" cried Miki as her voice turned into a smile. Some odd feeling washed over all of them, the feeling of Erika Shiragami's presence.

"Erika…" whispered Sahra as her eyes too began to glisten happily.

As the billowing waters ended from Biollante's rising, Donny stepped closer toward the edge of the dock. Biollante's gorgeous red rose slowly unfolded in the twilight and her singing continued to echo across the lake and forest. The Psychic reached out his hand, extending it in Biollante's looming direction. In a matter of seconds, a tendril slowly emerged from the water gently and placed itself in the Psychic's hand.

"Donny, don't!" cried Miki as she went to pull him away, until being restrained by Sahra.

"My friend…." whispered Donny as he could feel Erika's presence with in the giant monster. Biollante responded to his words with a gentle screech that sounded more like a singing voice echoing through his mind.

While the Psychic was enjoying the peaceful moment, rapid buzzing noises could be heard in the fa distance, as G-Force helicopters rose over the nearest mountain, quickly approaching the lake. Donny's face quickly concentrated on the raucous noise. With in seconds, missiles and bullets came pouring from the flying machines showering Biollante in a cloud of destructive weaponry. Biollante's painful cries could be heard as the missiles caused parts of her photosynthetic body to catch a-flame.

"No stop, impudent creatures!" cried Donny as his eyes began to revert back into their angry-demonic state. The Psychic clutched his head before he eventually lost control and began to raise his hand, concentrating on the nearest helicopter. With a malignant smile, the Psychic clenched his fist, causing a telekinetic veil to form around the machine and collapse around it--inducing an explosion which completely destroyed it.

"He…has… lost control!" cried Cyndi as her panic stricken body stepped backwards, nearly falling onto the quaking dock.

"Donny, stop this madness!" cried Sahra as she stepped closer toward him.

Angrily Donny swung around in their direction, his face was pallid and hair was floating as psionic energies swooshed over his body.

"Do not interfere…" a low, menacing voice growled as Donny slapped his hand through the air, sending a telekinetic wave slamming into the four women. Sahra and Miki were thrown backward as some of the dock beams broke loose from the strength of the wave, eventually colliding into Asuka and Cyndi, who were both tossed over the edge of the dock and into the cold waters of Lake Ashino.

After seeing that the four women were apprehended, Donny concentrated his attention back upon the spiraling helicopters, who were still continuing their assault on Biollante. With yet another smirk on his face, the Psychic levitated into the air with his new abilities. The sheer energy from his levitation caused the water beneath him to spiral and cascade in a torrent of waves, causing parts of the dock to collapse. Donny approached Biollante and flew in between both her and the attacking metallic machines.

"This attempt at Biollante's destruction will end." growled Z's voice as Donny raised his hands once again, installing a psychic shield around him and the kaiju.

As the young Psychic continued his angry assault, he could hear Erika Shiragami's voice in his mind.

_Donny, you need not defend me, their weapons are causing minor damage. Please stop killing, it isn't you! _Erika cried as her urgent face appeared in Donny's mind.

_Do not try to sway what I'm doing, Erika. I am trying to save you. _retorted Donny telepathically.

_That is not even your normal voice, what has happened to you! You of all people do not kill, please stop this! _cried Erika.

Donny disregarded her last plea and continued his assault upon the attacking machines. Instead of destroying them one by one, Donny faced down toward the water and began to muster a great deal of might, hoping to create a wall of water in order to smother the racing vehicles. As the frustrated Psychic began to raise his hands, allowing the water to raise with them under his telekinetic field, one of Biollante's tendrils burst from the water and wrapped itself around Donny's leg, dragging him down into the cold liquid.

"Erika, stop it!" gurgled Donny's voice as the water enveloped him.

Sadly, Biollante's grip upon Donny was forced away as the psychic shattered the tendril with his telekinesis. With out any delay, he burst out of the water and retained his position in the air with a shield completely erected around his body. Again he began to formulate the enormous wall of water he originally devised. After diverting enough energy, Donny prepared as the helicopters approached. Once they got in range, the Psychic raised his hands causing a billowing cascade of water to rise into the air out of the lake. Several of the dozen helicopters were smothered by the maelstrom of water that crashed upon them, hiding their broken hulls underneath the water's surface.

As the destruction was taking place, Sahra raised herself off from the dock and glanced over at Cyndi and Asuka, who both managed to swim back toward the side of the edifice. Cyndi's hair clung to her back as the water literally flooded off from it.

"Are you okay?" Sahra faintly asked as she shook the dizziness from her head, however she did not receive a response from either women.

"Sahra, we have to stop him." Miki's voice murmured as Sahra turned to find her watching Donny's every move.

"And how do you suppose we can stop him?" asked Sahra as both her and Miki stood.

"We need to distract him so Cyndi can get into his mind and stop Z."

At the very mentioning of her name, Cyndi's attention snapped toward Miki. Her words were foreboding danger, and she knew it.

"But…I…can't do that. Z…will hurt….me." Cyndi nervously muttered as she rang out her hair.

"You must be brave Cyndi, you are the only one who can delve into somebody's mind that easily, you must at least try." begged Miki as she knelt down next to the girl.

As Cyndi looked into the nervousness and fear in Miki's eyes, she was somehow convinced that it was the right thing to do, despite the high rate of danger. She closed her eyes and could hear the clashing of bullets against Donny's shield, quivering as she released herself from Miki's grasp.

"Distract him." she whispered as the autistic Psychic rose to her feet courageously.

Miki began to devise different course of actions in her mind that maybe able to distract him, however none of them except for one seemed like it would have any chance at working. She glanced down at the broken pieces of wood that remained from the sections of the dock Donny had destroyed.

_Sahra, when Donny falls I want you to catch him. _Miki commanded telepathically as she looked over at Sahra.

Detecting Miki's plan, Sahra responded with a positive nod and turned her attention up toward the flying Psychic, who was distracted with the spiraling helicopters. Miki raised her hand, allowing the broken piece of wood to levitate in her telekinetic field. She then shot a glance up toward Donny, making sure that he was not watching her. Realizing he was still concentrating on the helicopters, Miki allowed the object to float freely in her mental grasp until she was ready. Several seconds later, after aiming at Donny the Psychic swayed her hand through the air, allowing the fragmented object to sling from her grip. At high velocities, the piece of wood spun until it smote against Donny's dorsal, throwing the Psychic out of the air violently. Before he hit the water's surface, Sahra reached out her hand and halted Donny in mid-air with in her telekinetic field. Sahra concentrated difficultly as Donny began to squirm in her psychic grip.

"Cyndi, quickly, I won't be able to control him forever!" cried Sahra as she tried to control his writhing body, finding Donny's own psychic force to be as powerful as hers.

Cyndi nodded, and walked toward the edge of dock while closing her eyes. The image of the writhing form of Donny faded into a black mental plane full of absolute nothingness. As the woman delved deeper in the Psychic's mind, she could see an image of the helicopters and of Biollante in the far back ground with a white aura spiraling about her, obviously signifying the presence of a spirit. Deep with in the foggy darkness, Cyndi could see Donny and Z combating each other.

_Z, stop this madness! _Cyndi's telepathic voice cried out, attracting the attention of the demonic personality. After apprehending Donny's mental image, Z approached the young woman and cackled quietly.

_Have you returned to find more suffering? _Z asked as he got even closer to Cyndi, who tried to back away but found herself cornered against a solid piece of darkness that bordered the mental plane.

_I have returned to stop your idiotic rampage! _she retorted.

_Such a commendable girl, how quaint that is. How do you propose to accomplish your mission--by yelling at me, I think not?_

_No, this way. _muttered Cyndi as her eyes concentrated upon Z.

Z's dark face grew distorted as he could sense the woman invading his mental personality. Images flashed before his eyes. Images of family, friends, places….these where the memories that were in Donny's mind.

_Stop it, bitch! _cried Z as his image continued to distort.

_I will stop when you release Donny from your mental grasp! _Cyndi cried mentally as she concentrated even harder, feeding Z more of Donny's memorial images.

Sights of Donny's grandma plagued his mind, the very memory he was weak against due to Donny's strong love for the woman. The old woman's gaze pierced his dark face and seemed to see right into the evil that spawned him.

_Release my grandson…_Cyndi's voice echoed out of the grandmother's mind.

_I…will not…do any such thing! _Z cried as he managed to open his black piercing eyes, staring at Cyndi.

As Cyndi continued to plague with memories, she suddenly began to see images that rivaled her own, images of Godzilla suffering horrifically. Just like the last time she encountered Z. The image of a gigantic knife she could see, stabbing into Godzilla's chest, causing his blood to spray everywhere and a horrific cry of agony to echo through her mind. The fear and pain she felt in this image seemed to overwhelm her--her only weakness was seeing the suffering of people or beings that she loved dearly.

_You bastard, you dirty bastard! _cried Cyndi as she opened her eyes rapidly and sent her own glare reversed back at Z. The images of Godzilla's suffering and death whirled through her mind as Z continued his attack, he seemed to be blocking out her memory sifting.

_I am ending this now! _Cyndi threw her hands forward with all her might, sending a mental telekinetic surge slamming into Z's synaptic body. As the energy smote the demon, his figure screamed and dissipated into thin air.

The second Z disappeared, the mental plane diminished with it and Cyndi found herself lying on the dock with Miki, Sahra, and Asuka hovering over her. Fear and nervousness plagued their eyes.

"Cyndi, are you okay, were you successful?" Miki asked in a panic.

"Yes….Z is gone…for the…moment." her autistic words resonated.

"You mean he's still there?" asked Sahra.

"Yeah…I stopped him…for now."

As the company turned back around to see Donny, they found him floating in the air once again. This time however, his face was not plagued with evil and energy--he was his normal self.

"Donny?" Sahra murmured.

As soon as his name was called, Donny began to fly away in the opposite direction very slowly.

"Where are you going!?" cried Miki, nearly falling off from the dock.

Slowly, Donny turned back around to respond to his friends. Tears trickled down his cheeks as his pallid face shown a glow yet remaining from the power he had exerted.

"I'm leaving…I killed those people….I KILLED! As I feared…my powers brought me to the inevitable!" he stammered while almost falling out of his levitation.

_It was not of your doing, but of Z's. _Erika Shiragami's telepathic voice echoed from Biollante's form.

"It was of my doing! I could not control it, I couldn't control my powers. I nearly killed a child…I killed several people in the helicopters, and now it is time for me to end…" Donny's voice grew sullen and melancholy.

"What on Earth are you saying?" cried Sahra as she held Miki's shoulder for support.

"I am leaving…I am a danger to all of you. I will not see myself killing my closest friends." his voice whimpered as more tears ran down his pale cheeks, "I am of no use any longer, I am a terrible shadow that lurks upon this land.--I'm a curse to this world."

"No…you are…not!" cried Cyndi as she stood next to Miki, inadvertently attracting their attention since she barely ever said anything, "your…powers are….a gift and you….should be proud….of that. I…have been an outcast…..my entire life….because of my autism. In a sense….you and I are alike. Do not…..make this rash…decision….all life…is important…even yours."

As Cyndi finished her words, Donny gave a gentle smile as he gazed down upon her, realizing her words of wisdom.

_You are a kind woman, Cyndi. Sadly, I must leave, it is what has to be done you understand. _Donny's telepathic voice echoed with in her mind as his face displayed more tears and sadness.

"Farewell my friends." whispered Donny while trying to wear a smile. With out any hesitation, the Psychic took off in the air and diminished in the forests bordering the lake, leaving an eerie silence in his stead.


	8. Imminent Danger

Commander Aso sat at the far end of the conference room table, quietly staring out at the midday sun that pelted its rays upon the clear city, after listening to the report from Miki, Sahra, Asuka, and Cyndi.

"He wants to die?" muttered Aso as his attention shot toward Miki.

"Yes, that is what I could feel in his emotions. He feels despair for killing those helicopter pilots." whispered Miki as she lowered her head and glanced at her reflection in the glass table.

Miki's very words sunk into Aso's chest as he could see Donny's very sorrowful image in his mind. He could barely realize how much suffering the Psychic was going through.

"Is Biollante a threat?"

"No." whispered Sahra, "She does not bear any hostile intentions, in fact, it was Donny's powers that managed to reach out and call her."

Commander Aso stared at Sahra with confusing twinkling in his eyes as she spoke about Donny's power.

"Sahra is correct." three voices muttered in unison.

Before everybody's eyes, the Elias appeared near the ceiling perched upon their proud steeds. Their hopeful gazes filled the congregation with an unusual glee, that could not be deciphered.

"Donny's power has increased to the extent that his mental range can reach beyond this world into space, where Biollante has thrived since her last appearance in 1989." explained Moll as she commanded Fairy Mothra to land upon the table.

"I don't know if you guys remember, but Donny and Erika were in love many years ago back when you all went to the E.S.P. Institute together for schooling….well at least Erika was in love, Donny's feelings were quite mixed at the time." added Lora.

"That searching love and hope that Erika has been giving off is what called Biollante to Donny." interjected Belvera as she played with the handles mounted on Garugaru's neck.

"You mean, Erika still loves Donny?" asked Asuka.

"Yes,"

"Z and Donny share the same wants and needs…they just have different views that rival each other. Z representing the sole face of evil, Donny representing what good is left. If there is anybody who can help in this, it is Erika. We must have hope in her, for she knows Donny's love for her--even if it is just friendship--and she knows Z." whispered Moll as if she was reciting some ancient ominous legend.

Moll's gaze suddenly focused on Cyndi, who was sitting behind everybody listening boringly to the conversation at hand. Deeply did the fairy stare into this young woman, for she could see images. Pictures of Godzilla blazed past her mind, images of Cyndi and Godzilla together, smiling. However, another emotion emerged, a feeling of fear toward the giant lizard. Moll could feel Godzilla's thoughts as she touched Cyndi's mind, they were brute and fierce, something which was not normally associated with Godzilla's normal behavior--especially during the recent years. Abruptly, the wave of thoughts ended when Cyndi could feel Moll's presence, her eyes shot over toward the fairy.

_Do not fear me, Cyndi. _Moll's telepathic voice echoed, _you must tell us what Godzilla plans. Do not resist, please._

_Please go away! _cried Cyndi as she tried to bury her thoughts and the image of Moll, however she could not do so.

As Cyndi continued to gaze at Moll's mental image in her mind, it gradually faded into a separate image that was larger and hued with many colors. Two massive wings unfurled themselves and a gust of wind blew through Cyndi's hair. She knew of this creature….it was the Goddess Mothra. Despite the insect's size and abrupt appearance in her mind, Cyndi could not find herself fearing it.

_My intentions are not hostile…my daughter. _the insect's smooth telepathic voice whispered as the she gazed down at the young woman with her sapphire eyes.

_What do you want with me? _Cyndi whispered.

_I have monitored your thoughts for many years Cyndi, so I consider myself well acquainted with you. You have a special gift, the gift of memory retrieval and molding of the imagination. But that is not all, you share a special bond with Godzilla._

_How the hell do you know of this? _Cyndi's voice rose to an angry stammer.

_Because I have monitored your thoughts. Godzilla is a creature that requires close watching, especially after the death of Modra…my sister. I'm sure Godzilla has shared her with you? _asked Mothra.

_Yes, she died last year while fighting the Xilians._

_Correct, _congratulated Mothra as she seemed to loosen her voice, _I have reason to believe that Modra's death has affected Godzilla more profoundly than the Humans have come to realize._

_What do you mean? _asked Cyndi as her interest seemed to be peaked.

_Godzilla was in deep love with Modra, you understand? He felt that it was his fault for allowing Modra to come to her death. _explained Mothra as her glistening wings flapped slowly and majestically.

_Forgive me for asking, but why are you telling me this?_ asked the young woman as she glanced away from Mothra and at the rising moon that appeared on the mental plane.

_Because you are the only person who knows of Godzilla's thoughts, other than myself. You have the ability to tell humanity of his plans so some sort of defense against him can be achieved._

_But how can I do this, I'm not all powerful, you know. _Cyndi sarcastically replied.

_You may not be all powerful, but with the mind, seeming impossible feats can be challenged. I know that you can do this. Tell them, Cyndi. Tell them of the doom that lurks upon their horizon, before it is too late…_Mothra's voice faded as the mental plane diminished and Cyndi found herself sitting at the Conference table once again. Everybody was staring at both Moll and her, they had been in telepathic contact for several minutes.

"You have something to tell everybody?" Moll asked, attempting to urge Cyndi to do what both her and Mothra pleaded that she must do. Uneasily, Cyndi nodded and glanced at Commander Aso.

"Godzilla….is coming." she whispered.

"Is she serious?" replied Aso with a demeaning tone in his voice.

"Yes," the Elias replied in unison.

"Cyndi shares a close link with Godzilla." Belvera explained as her and Garugaru circled above the Psychic's head.

As soon as it was confirmed, Aso picked up the telephone nearest to him and dialed the number that connected him to the main conference room.

"Lieutenant Shinjo, report to the secondary conference room." commanded the grouchy man as he slammed the receiver back into its place.

As soon as Shinjo's name was mentioned, Miki could feel a chill running up her spine. She still seemed unsettled from their last encounter and did not know what would happen if they encountered each other again.

"What weapons do we have?" Sahra asked with perplexity in her voice, "what is left that we can use…everything was depleted during the Xilian war and the scuffle with Donny."

"We have one last weapon." Aso whispered as he slowly rose from his chair, "something G-Force has been working on ever since 1995 to be exact."

Sahra and Miki turned toward each other and then glanced back at Aso, intrigue fired in their eyes, all the way until Shinjo walked into the room. His eyes instantly met Miki's, but steadily he turned away.

"Yes sir?" he said.

"Prepare the Super X-4, we are going to have issues with Godzilla."

"But it is still several days from being completed!" Koji brought to attention as his voice grew more frantic.

"Then speed up the process….I want a city to defend that is left standing!" snapped Aso as he sat back down in his seat.

"We do not have the funding at this time to complete the Super-X 4.….we still need to update its armor, it would not stand a chance against Godzilla." Shinjo replied in a critical voice.

Aso stared down at his hands on the table. Of all the times Japan needed defense, he could not provide it.

"Very well…., you are dismissed."

Koji respectfully bowed, took one last glance at Miki--as if he missed her company deep down in his heart. After standing there for a few seconds, Koji walked out of the room with a brisk stride.

"He's….here!" cried Cyndi as she rose from her chair and stood by the window, overlooking Tokyo Bay that was a few kilometers away.

"May God help us all." whispered Aso as he took a mysterious glance at the Elias, before turning and gazing out of the window onto the dreary bay.

Three rows of spines pierced through the still waters of Tokyo Bay, sending torrents of waves sprawling out in all directions. Dark charcoal skin glinted the cloudy light of the day and eventually a huge face rose from the ocean depths. Godzilla's roar pierced through the air, echoing off from sky scrapers at the center of the city which was still several kilometers away. The hungry kaiju cut off all contact with Cyndi by this time, for he did not want her to attempt to deter him from what he wanted….atomic energy.

The beast finally reached land and furiously lashed his tail in the shallow water. Sirens sounded in the depths of the city, and fearful cries from bustling civilians rose until they almost overpowered the sirens signifying the lizard's landfall. Another blaring roar escaped the saurian beast's mouth as he whipped his tail around once again, slashing a several story building into pieces, sending chunks of debris and dust flying into the air. The atomic dinosaur's teeth displayed almost with blood lust as he waded through buildings.

"_Humanity can be damned, they are the ones who made me crave and live off from this energy!" _blared the lizard as he stomped upon several edifices at once, shattering them completely.

Building after building shattered under Godzilla's fitful rage and hunger, his eyes shown red from a build up of energy. The unbearable craving for atomic energy ever gnawed at his mind and body, he would get it even if it meant destroying the entire city, or even more.

The kaiju's spines began to flash shimmering blue auras as the air around Godzilla literally began to condense into energy. He drove his feet deep into the debris he created and opened his maw, revealing a glowing blue shine that sat in the back of his mouth. Seconds later, a blistering ray exploded from his jaws. The kinetic blast of atomic energy seared through buildings and complexes, completely sending them to destruction in waves of explosions. Ever so slowly, he crept deeper into the city, nearing the district in which the G-Force building sat in.

Aso's heart stopped as Godzilla neared the building that housed Japan's only defense against the raging kaiju. Miki and Sahra also froze in their spots as light from the intense flames reflected from their pale faces.

"Cyndi, why is he coming toward us!?" cried Asuka as she stared over at the woman.

"Godzilla's…thoughts are….not of mine….any longer. I….can not…contact him….he has…blocked me out!" she cried while staring at Aso with a frantic look in her eyes--her autistic words becoming even more spaced out the more nervous she became.

Even the Elias appeared to be somewhat stressed from the destructive creature, yet they possessed the ability to harness it proficiently. Even as the kaiju finally reached a position of several hundred meters from the very complex they sought shelter in.

"Oh my God." whispered Aso as Godzilla's spines began to flash. He was preparing his atomic ray, which meant the destruction of them all.

"Wait!" cried Moll as she stared out the window in the opposite direction, "I can feel a presence, a powerful presence approaching!"

"What? What is it?" cried Miki.

"I do not know, the mind is masked."

As Godzilla's beam exploded from his mouth a bright white aura outlined the G-Force building and blazed into the air on the other side. Instead of stopping his progress, Godzilla released his atomic blast. He charged his full energy into it, hoping that it would completely level the building.

Suddenly, the beam halted and hit a barrier that surrounded the building. Instead of hitting the edifice, the energy deflected off from the shield's surface in several directions. Clueless, Godzilla stopped firing and continued to watch the white aura of light. After a couple seconds passed, a person could be seen hovering in the air between him and the G-Force building. Donny angrily levitated through the air, eyeing the creature with out showing any fear.

"Donny!" cried Miki as her and Sahra smiled with immense effervescence as they saw his white glowing form hovering in mid air.

"I do not sense evil in him at the moment, so he is himself." Moll mentioned as she climbed onto the window sill with her sisters, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Aso stared out of the window, his mind wandering into the past--recalling his visit to Infant Island and conversation with Mothra.

'"_Do not worry, Japan will not be with out defense. There are two beings who I see rising to the defense of the country, so fear not…"' _He repeated Mothra's words.

"Donny must be one of the beings that Mothra said is going to protect Japan." he whispered in amazement as he watched the white-glowing Psychic hovering outside.

"Biollante no doubt is the other." Lora interjected, knowing what Aso was talking about since her, her sisters and Mothra were in constant telepathic contact.

"Can Donny really defeat Godzilla, he'll be killed!?" screamed Miki as she frantically turned to the Elias.

"We must not underestimate him Miki, we have seen his increased power now." stated Sahra as she turned to watch what was taking place.

"Godzilla, return to the sea!" cried Donny as his weightless body floated in the air shoulder height to Godzilla.

"_Die human! You were a friend, but apparently you are betraying me as well!"_ Godzilla roared as he spat his blazing atomic breath at the hovering Psychic.

With great speed, Donny raised his hands and stopped the beam in mid air before it him. The sheer force of the weapon kinetically pushed him backwards until he nearly found himself pinned up against the building behind him, however he was able to gain his aerial composure. He could feel the searing heat from the weapon stabbing at his hands…he could tell that Godzilla's beam had increased in strength, for it continued to pump more and more energy. Continually, Godzilla blasted with ever ounce of energy he possessed.

"I suggest you stop, kaiju!" roared Donny as he could feel himself slowly losing control of his power--Z's anger was subduing Donny's self-control. Unable to fight off Z, the Psychic was overthrown, and his eyes turned from their white powerful hue to a demonic black tint as an evil grin formed on his face. His white hair floated in the air as his power began to rise. The black cloak around his body also wafted in the psychic winds.

With all his might, Donny threw his hands forward sending a powerful telekinetic surge into Godzilla's beam, snapping the energy directly back at the hungry kaiju. In painful agony, Godzilla squealed as the powerful kinetic blast shoved his beam back down into his throat, toppling him over into a row of half decimated buildings.

As Godzilla's body was encompassed underneath a large cloud of dust, Donny's black eyes glinted the light of explosions and he grinned so that his teeth were showing. In a reflex as fast as lightning, Donny shoved his hand forward--pushing Godzilla along with its exact actions mentally. Instantaneously Godzilla was shoved head first into a sky scraper that loomed over him, causing lights in the edifice to flicker on and off. Once again Donny switched the position of his hands, this time tossing Godzilla into the air and allowing him to crash into a pile of wreckage, forcing the lizard to cry out in agony.

Allowing Godzilla to rise, Donny halted his attack.

"_I will kill you human!" _roared the saurian beast as he wiped the blood off from his mouth.

"After you." Donny sarcastically spat as he threw out both of his hands this time. Godzilla was thrown several hundred meters backwards into the air from the sheer force, slamming him into the top half of a sky scraper, causing it to collapse like tissue paper--burying the kaiju.

"Donny, stop it!" cried a voice from beneath the hovering Psychic. He glanced downward and could see the frantic face of Cyndi standing before him, her long graceful hair waving in the wind. Behind her slowly crept the Elias along with Sahra and Miki. Donny slowly descended and rested his feet upon the ground several feet in front of Cyndi.

"You never quit do you?" Z's voice rasped out of Donny's mouth.

"No…I…don't." responded Cyndi somewhat courageously.

Miki and Sahra stared on nervously as they watched Cyndi confronting the mad Psychic. It was actually Cyndi that convinced them that she had to do this--to defend Godzilla--one of her only friends. Despite the saurian beast's frightening condition, Cyndi knew that she had to do something in order to help him.

Cyndi attempted to sift into Donny's mind but his power level was too high to even break the surface mental barriers. She knew that she had to find a way to break through.

"Ha, you will not be breaking into my mind this time, honey." laughed Donny, "your little mental intrusions are not going to last."

"You….are ignorant, Z!" cried Cyndi as she took several steps closer toward the Psychic.

"Ignorant, those are big words for someone like you. Do not attempt to lecture me about ignorance!"

"You….are a….coward….using other people's…..minds to….do your….dirty work!"

"If you continue this ridiculous argument, Godzilla will suffer like he has never suffered before!" Donny hollered as concentrated on Cyndi and squinted his eyes, knocking her onto the ground with a quick burst of his telekinesis.

"I will not….be frightened by….your meaningless threats!" cried Cyndi as she struggled to get up off from the ground.

"Very well then…" Donny outstretched his hand in Godzilla's direction, and clenched his fist. Seconds later, Godzilla began to scream and gasp in pain. The tighter Donny clenched his fist, the closer he was to breaking Godzilla's neck. The saurian beast whipped his tail around violently as the pain became unbearable for him--knocking several buildings down in the process.

"Stop it, you bastard!" cried Miki as she struggled to get out of Sahra's grip, who was holding her back from attacking Donny.

"Silence!" Donny sent another wave of telekinetic energy in the direction of Miki and Sahra, however it fizzled out as the Elias confronted it with their mental abilities.

"Your actions have gone on far long enough, Z." Moll said with wisdom, "if you have any sense of morality, stop this now."

"Oh…the words of wisdom!" Donny sarcastically snapped as he turned in the Elias' direction, "that is exactly what I'm about, morality, the morals of the rest of humankind are flawed…I'm here to set things straight! Under my ideals, the world would function with more simplicity." he clenched his fist tighter, forcing Godzilla to writhe around in the debris, struggling for air.

"STOP IT!" shouted Cyndi at the top of her lungs, as her hair began to float under a telekinetic field she was creating.

"Oh…Miss Anti-Social is going to hurt me now, I'm so afraid!" Donny again blared with sarcasm.

"Get…me pissed….and you'll be afraid!" she hollered while at the same time shoving Donny backwards with a psychokinetic surge of energy, throwing him into the rubble. She didn't even have to raise her hands to inflict the kinetic damage.

Donny slowly raised himself from the ground and brushed the dust out of his white hair while smiling.

"I see that you do have a little kick to you, lucky for you, I was caught off guard."

Again in a fit of anger, Cyndi sent another surge of telekinetic energy out at her opponent, however this time it barely moved him from his standing position. She could feel the very power of Donny's telekinetic defenses pushing against hers', it was almost overwhelming for her but she managed to keep enough energy to keep it from hitting her. As both Psychic's fought with their energies, dust and small pebbles began to levitate around them from the intense surges, forming almost a tornado like veil around them.

"Powerful you are, your energy level is about equal with Miki and Sahra's, quite impressive for somebody as young as you." scowled Donny as his gaping black eyes stared right through Cyndi.

"Oh my God, look out!" cried Sahra from the back ground.

Suspecting that she was hoping to distract him, Donny did not regard Sahra's warning, instead he proceeded to combat Cyndi. In a matter of seconds, a crackling blue energy blast struck the ground several meters from Donny, throwing him in to the air. The Psychic landed on a piece of cement violently, literally cracking the substance beneath him.

As Cyndi turned to see what did this, her eyes came upon Godzilla, who rose out of the rubble roaring with malignant anger. The rage in his eyes appeared as flames and could be seen all the way at the G-Force building. Furiously, he stomped toward Donny's position.

"Godzilla…don't!" Cyndi cried as she ran toward Donny, stumbling over pieces of cement as she went.

Godzilla's spines began to flash as he began to target Donny in his eyes.

As Godzilla continued to advance while at the same time charging his energy, the ground beneath him began to collapse and crumble. Roaring out in annoyance, the lizard attempted to regain his balance yet was unsuccessful when legions of tendril-like vines came bursting from the ground and wrapping around Godzilla's carapace. As Godzilla managed to stand under the weight of all the vines, he found himself face to face with his sister….Biollante. Her rose form glistened the in the day light as she sang out her peaceful cry. Godzilla however, roared in disdain while trying to rid himself of the vines.

"Biollante…" whispered Cyndi as she sat beside Donny's unconscious form, attempting to make him more comfortable.

Violently, Godzilla writhed with in Biollante's tendrils, tearing several of them. Green sap sprayed out across the battlefield from the ripped appendages. Biollante was not fazed by the attack, in fact she stood and shot more tendrils at her atomic brother. Instead of being doused with more of Biollante's appendages, Godzilla released his atomic ray, completely incinerating them. Their remains were shot into the air from the intense explosions. A piercing painful cry leapt from Biollante's tiny mouth at the center of the rose as the atomic ray began to damage her cellular make up. Slowly, Biollante's tendrils released Godzilla and he fell backwards from the let go. As he turned back around, the beast glared at his writhing nemesis--the spines on his back began to flash signifying the charging of his atomic breath.

Donny's eyes quickly shot up toward Godzilla as he came out of his painful state caused by the lizard's atomic breath, noticing the monster's actions--he was preparing his atomic ray once again. In an instant, the Psychic spotted a towering sky scraper looming near Godzilla, its lights flickering on and off from the violent battling between the two kaiju. Completely rising to his feet, Donny's menacing gaze pierced through the sky scraper. He could see the very materials making up the edifice, and he imagined the materials completely crumbling. In a matter of seconds, the building's structure began to collapse at its center, causing a huge bulk of human-made construction material to topple over on top of Godzilla. A roar of agony burst from the kaiju's maw as the wreckage knocked him away from Biollante.

Angrily, Donny thrust his hands forward, causing explosions with his psychokinesis around the debris that Godzilla was buried underneath of, forcing the poor creature to yet again squeal in agony.

"Donny, stop….torturing him!" cried Cyndi as she grabbed onto the Psychic's arm.

"No!" retorted Donny as he swung around and shot a glance at Cyndi. The very stare in his eyes was enough to knock the young woman off from her feet with a powerful telekinetic blast. With a large thud, Cyndi crashed several feet away upon a slab of cement, causing her to yelp out in agony.

"Z stop this madness!" cried Moll from far behind Cyndi, as she alone rode Fairy Mothra out toward the Psychic. (She allowed Lora to dawn Garugaru with Belvera)

"Moll, don't do it!" cried Lora as she was being restrained by Belvera.

_Lora…it was I who urged us to train him sometime ago, I have to confront the pupil. _Moll's telepathic voice echoed with in Lora and Belvera's mind.

Slowly, Donny turned around, his phosphorescent eyes meeting with Moll's determined Elian face. Her hair blew around in the wind that Donny's telekinetic energy emitted. Somewhere deep down, Moll could see Donny's presence still with in the body nearly overran by Z.

"You are foolish to confront me, Moll." Z's evil voice echoed out of Donny's mouth.

"I am the fool who taught you what you know." she retorted almost sarcastically.

"The pupil shall overpower the teacher." Donny uttered as he stared in a downward glance toward Moll, amplifying his telekinetic energy.

Powerful waves of Psychic energy surged toward Moll and slammed into both her and Fairy. Both mystic creatures were pushed backwards but still managed to keep their bearing due to Moll's expert telepathic powers.

"You really deem me a fool, I have not taught you all of the Elian ways." Moll whispered as she stood upon Fairy Mothra slowly, raising her hands to her side.

Donny gazed at the woman mysteriously as her body began to glow a bright orange hue, as she absorbed mystical energy.

"_Ryoku, andoxu za kuragari ashi tamango!" _a red Mothra-shaped veil of energy appeared over Moll as she recited the ancient magical words.

Donny stood straight and clinched his eyes, gazing the energy field. He tried to stop it with a telekinetic veil, but there was no effect. While trying to stop it, his Psychic field grew larger and larger, along with Moll's at the same time.

_Your pathetic magical tricks are not going to stop me…Fairy of Wisdom! _Z's telepathic voice growled from with in Donny's mind. Instantly Donny's telekinetic field grew larger, and more potent. By this time, a huge array of flying objects swirled around both powerful creatures.

"By the power of wisdom hosted with in me….you will be defeated!" cried Moll in her vocal voice, refusing to reply with her telepathy for it would take too much energy.

Moll's persistence seemed to just irritate Donny even more so, until the point that his eyes grew completely black and flowing with energy. His white air floated in the air menacingly as the energies surged through the area around him.

"Do not let your power control you, Donny!" cried Moll as she struggled to maintain her magical psychic power, "it is not you, remember what you were before this!"

"There is not any memory of me before this!" he growled in response.

"Yes there is, deep down I can feel that there is. You are just blocking the memory, let it come from the darkness!"

"NO!" shouted Donny as he hollered and increased his energy exponentially.

Moll cringed as she braced herself, while being smote by the massive overload of Donny's energy. Huge chunks of debris circulated around both of them like a massive tornado. It grew so much in size that it exceeded even Biollante's height.

"_Andoxu za kuragari!" _Moll shouted again as she turned her gaze back toward Donny confidently, causing the aura of Mothra that appeared over her to flap its energized wings.

"This has to stop now!" cried Moll as she flung her hands forward, causing the moth-like aura to mystically fly toward the center of the Psychic field.

"Moll, don't do it!" roared Donny as he tried to telekinetically stop the magical energy, but was to no avail.

Moll raised her hands in mid air and clasped them together, causing the spirited form of Mothra to detonate with in the Psychic field causing a huge explosion to raise and spread out. Donny was thrown back several meters by the force, and Moll was knocked right off from Fairy Mothra.

"Moll!" cried Lora and Belvera in unison as they caught her and Fairy before they hit the ground. Luckily, the wise woman was dazed by the explosion and quite weakened by the energy she produced.

Donny as well, was dazed and injured by the explosion. A gaping wound bled on the side of his head, turning his pure white hair into a crimson color. Slowly, he raised himself from the rubble and dabbed the blood from his hair. He clenched his head as he could feel Z's presence trying to take control.

"Z…be gone!" shouted Donny as he shook his head from side to side.

_You can't get rid of me…_Z's demonic voice whispered with in his mind.

"I can get rid of you, I am not as weak as you think I am!" retorted Donny as he struggled to his feet.

_You won't be able to rid yourself of me forever! I am you! _Z's voice cried as it faded from Donny's mind temporarily.

As soon as Z's presence diminished, Donny opened his eyes and they glistened with life once again. He un-tensed his body and felt as though he was free like he was before his malignant transformation. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared up into the sky, feeling the freshness of the wind again.

His peace was pure and enjoyable, all the way until he could hear Godzilla stirring in the rubble far away. Despite the peace that Donny was in, he could feel his old feelings…and ways again--the fear of his own power.

"I have to get Godzilla out of here….I can do it." he said to himself, trying to gain the courage to use his powers.

The Psychic extended his quivering hand, hoping that is telekinetic powers would move Godzilla from the rubble. He even went to the extent of closing his eyes and concentrating acutely. However, Donny fell to his knees, weakened by the amount of energy he used in the battle both against Godzilla and Moll.

_You are weak…and pathetic…_Z's voice echoed far away deep with in Donny's mind.

"Be quiet! Leave me ALONE!" screamed Donny as he grabbed onto his head and fell onto the ground helplessly.

_You are wretched…and to think it was your mind that created me! _Z's voice grew louder.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW! PLEASE STOP!" cried Donny as he rolled onto his back, writhing his legs and gasping his head--trying to get Z out of his mind.

Miki and Sahra wanted to approach the Psychic and attempt to comfort him, but the Elias prevented them from doing so--danger still lurked in the area. They both could feel their friend's unbearable emotions, and they had to block it out or it would effect them. Even the Elias had to keep their minds off center in order to avoid the tumultuous emotions, they were extra sensitive to such things.

"Moll…is there anything we can do?" Lora asked, trying to hold back her tears as she gazed up at Moll, who sat and gazed upon Donny's suffering form with pity--ignoring her own wounds from the battle.

"I….do not know Lora….only Mothra can help us now." Moll said as she glanced away with remorse.

"There has got to be something….Moll you have to think of something, you always do!" cried Belvera.

"This is even beyond my grasp, Belvera."

Moll's response cause Belvera to literally frown in nervousness, he had never heard her wise sister say such a thing.

Moll was not entirely out of hope yet once she spotted Cyndi standing over near a huge wall of debris, gazing on at Donny with fear. Deep down, the wise Elian woman knew that Cyndi would be the only person to actually comfort Donny, because she had already been inside of the Psychic's mind.

_Go to him Cyndi, please. _whispered Moll through a telepathic message, with urgency welling in her eyes.

Cyndi glanced over at Moll as she heard the woman's thoughts, and reluctantly nodded her head. Slowly, being careful not to trip over random piles of wreckage, Cyndi made her way to the side of the traumatized Psychic. In her eyes, Donny was having the equivalent of one of her autistic meltdowns--however she really could not tell perfectly since she could not sense his thoughts.

As Cyndi approached, Donny gazed up to her as his body quivered upon the ground, as if he feared her. He attempted to scamper away, but he could not find the strength in his body to do so.

"Don…Donny, are you….okay?" asked Cyndi in almost a stuttering voice.

"Please stay away!" cried Donny distressfully as he scooted away from the woman, "I don't want to kill another person!"

Cyndi tried to enter Donny's mind, but it was so clouded with confusion that it repelled her out instantaneously. She was at a loss of words, and tried to think of something to say to him.

Seeing that Cyndi was not being successful, Moll leapt off from Fairy and stood next to Cyndi upon the dust strewn ground. The tiny fairy was no larger than a quarter of the way up the human's leg. Donny stared nervously over at the Elian woman as he tried to motion her to stay away from him.

"Donny, pull through this, do not let Z take you over." she whispered kindly, hoping to give him confidence.

"I….I can't…he's too strong." Donny quivered as he closed his eyes slowly and placed his hands at his forehead, "I can't take this any longer….I am a threat to you all and I can not stop it….you must kill me or I'll destroy everything!"

"Killing you is out of the option, Donny. Use the power with in you to stabilize your control….just as we taught you." replied Moll in a maintaining calm voice.

"Donny….your life is…important to us….look at your friends….we all still….love you." Cyndi reached down and placed her hand on Donny's shoulder lightly, and smiled at him.

Deep down, Cyndi's words seemed to touch the Psychic, making him able to take his concentration off from Z's mere presence. He tried his hardest to blot him out and concentrate on what had to be done.

"Donny…you are just as powerful without Z." Moll whispered with assurance.

The Psychic turned to Moll and smiled sweetly, feeling his composure regained from both the wisdom of the Fairy and Cyndi's compassion. Finding a bit more strength in himself, Donny managed to get up and instantly turned around as he could hear Godzilla and Biollante continuing to battle in the midst of the city.

Biollante's tendrils lashed through the air and pierced through Godzilla's carapace, revealing a sappy dark hued blood that squirted from the wounds. With each penetration, the beast roared louder in agony, hoping to frighten the photosynthetic creature to back down from her attack. Angrily, the saurian beast gnawed at the vines, ripping them from his body and throwing them onto the ground. With each vine that he tore to sheds, several more seemed to lash out at him and smother his body. As the piercing tendrils shoved farther into Godzilla's body, electrical currents surged through them from Biollante's central body. The petals of Biollante's rose flickered with immense light as energy conducted in between them, due to her rubbing them together. Godzilla squealed in agony as a wave of electrical energy washed over his body, forcing the kaiju back onto the ground.

With a sharp gaze, Donny concentrated upon the downed kaiju….feeling his own regularity with in him once again. With all his might, he concentrated upon Godzilla's mass. To his surprise, the beast begin to rise with in the Psychic's concentrative sight. A huge smile pasted across Donny's face as he felt in control of his powers--even though they were a lot stronger.

"Return to the sea, Godzilla." Donny whispered as joy glistened in his eyes, while motioning his hand through the air, causing Godzilla's body to be carried with in the telekinetic field toward the ocean.

The Elias and the others gazed on in amazement at Donny's new found control and clarity. They could only speculate whether it would last or not. After Godzilla's body diminished under the waves, Miki, Cyndi, and Sahra approached the Psychic. His once happy appearance turned back into a dreary one after he finished dealing with Godzilla.

"I…I feel so weak now." he whispered while nearly falling over, however he was caught by Miki and Sahra before he did so.

"Donny, you succeeded in defeating Z for the time being." Sahra smiled as she held onto him gently.

With a gentle painting of gratitude on Donny's face at Sahra's words, he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep immediately. The act nearly brought tears to Sahra's eyes as she gazed at his sullen, peaceful face.

Quietly, the trio along with the Elias carried their dear friend back into the G-Force building.


	9. The Spark That Lights the Fire

The wind gently blew through Sahra's long hair as she stood out under the crescent moonlight, on top of the G-Force building overlooking the city. Her sullen eyes were distant and almost cold as the wind battered her overcoat around as well. Sahra's mind lingered upon Donny, and his condition. She could not figure out how to help him, no matter how much she pondered on the thought. The young Psychic felt helpless, and worthless because she could not render any assistance. Sahra's mind drifted and began to think of Mayonaka, her dear friend whom aided her in defeating King Ghidorah and the Xilians the year before. If there was anybody who she could confide in at a time like this, it was Mayonaka. Gently, the Psychic closed her eyes and extended her mental perception outward toward Yaku Island, the home of Mayonaka and the home of the ancient forests of Japan. The mental plane opened up in a wreath of beauty and colorful forest scenes. In the aura of light shining in the far center of this glamorous scene, stood a mighty creature, with her head held high and her wings spread out. Her body was almost as beautiful as an angel from heaven, and appeared canine.

_Mayonaka. _Sahra's mind spoke as she smiled at the beautiful wolf kaiju. Slowly, the canine's eyes gazed gently in Sahra's direction.

_You are bothered by something, my child. How may I be of assistance? _a beautiful voice echoed from the mind of the wolf.

_My friend….I feel so useless. _Sahra's mind whispered.

_Is it because of Donny? _Mayonaka instantly interpreted with her mental abilities, _you feel unable to help him?_

_Yes._

_Be at ease my child, for some things are out of our plane of grasping--and in this instance…so is Donny. _whispered Mayonaka with wisdom in her voice.

_He is my friend…I have to be able to do something for him. _Sahra replied with insecurity in her voice.

_Donny knows deep down that you are trying your hardest to be there for him. He is just unable to express it with that entity being at home in his mind. Be patient my daughter, you will be of more assistance than you believe. _Mayonaka's voice faded as her and the mental plane in Sahra's mind dissipated into the original environment.

After the exhilarating mental quest with Mayonaka, Sahra found herself standing in G-Force's Infirmary, watching Dr. Okayama who was scanning Donny. She leaned against the wall, and tried to penetrate the thick cloud that loomed over her friend's mind, however she could barely penetrate it even with her advanced skills.

"Is he conscious enough to converse with?" Sahra asked patiently as she approached Okayama.

"I'm not even sure if it is safe to talk to him. I'm detecting enormous amounts of serotonin and T-Base coming from the psionic center of his mind. The Psychic-scanner is nearly overloading from it." explained Frances Okayama as she nervously scanned Donny's mind with a probing device.

"I know, I can sense it." whispered Sahra forebodingly as she began to think of what Mayonaka told her.

_I'm here for you my friend. _Sahra whispered telepathically as she held onto Donny's hand, hoping that he'd somehow be able to hear her. Finally, after taking a glance up at Frances Okayama, Sahra decided to leave the room and venture on toward the dark conference room that she often went to in order to seek solitude. Her hair flowed gently behind her as she opened the window, allowing the light southern wind to flow into the dimly lit room. Sahra's mind drifted back to the old days where her, Donny, Miki and other friends used to go to school together. Almost instantly, the warm face of Diana Vyner came across her mind. A beautiful young woman with rather short mid-length hair. Sahra remembered that at one time, Diana too was part of their little Psychic group that ventured to Japan from the United States in order to receive special schooling. Not much had been heard from Diana for a few years….and Sahra felt almost disconnected from her good friend. Last she knew, Diana was with her fiancée, Eric Hadley.

"Diana.." whispered Sahra as she closed her eyes, and opened her mind with all her might…allowing herself to perceive the minds in the world upon the mental plane. She could see literal people walking…talking, and even doing other random things across her mind's eye as she searched through thousands of people--hoping to find the exact aura and emotion that Diana evoked.

After several minutes of searching, Sahra finally found Diana's aura, as well as Eric's--her long beloved boyfriend. They stood at the Pacific Ocean, in California. Across the mental plane in which Sahra saw her dear friends, a large pale moon was sinking in the west. Diana and Eric were standing at the water's edge, in each others arms and gazing into each others eyes. Sahra could feel an overwhelming sense of joy and love emanating from the two lovers, it almost made her feel weightless as a bird and free as a cloud.

_Diana…_Sahra whispered with her mind.

Across the sea, Diana Vyner gazed toward the west, as she could hear her name being whispered upon the echoing wind. The familiar voice sent warm feelings through her body, as if it was somebody she knew. With an unusual glance she decided to disregard the peculiar voice and continue her romantic time with Eric.

"I love you." he whispered while hold her close, allowing Diana to lay her head on his chest. Finally, she felt secure for one moment in her life, with the love she always wanted. Diana could even hear Eric's heart beating--and she felt as though both of their hearts drummed at the same time in love's harmony.

Both Diana and Eric could feel the warm gentle waves blanketing over their feet as they gently kissed in the dwindling moonlight. Slowly releasing from the lip embrace, Diana stared up into Eric's eyes. To her, the love in his eyes reminded her of pools containing life's entirety where only her and him could swim in for all eternity--disregarding all of the trivialities and tribulations of the world.

After another gentle kiss, both young lovers sat upon the soft moist sands and gazed upon the setting moon, as it dangled farther in the west, slightly covered by a few stray cumulonimbus clouds. Every once in a while, a low rumble of thunder resonated off in the distance as lightning flickered in front of the setting moon. The gentle wind smelled of rebirth and rain as the storm neared. Each rumble of thunder seemed more closely knitted as the clouds eventually covered the setting moon, leaving only an orange aura glimmering above the storm. Diana and Eric felt warm and close at this moment, allowing nature around them to come alive as their love spread its wings like a newborn butterfly.

_Diana…_a voice echoed as thunder rumbled far off. Both Eric and Diana glanced with curiosity as the name was called. For a moment, they thought the were just hallucinating things in the passionate moment.

"What was that?" asked Eric as he turned and met eyes with Diana.

"A telepathic voice…somebody is calling out to me. The voice sounds very familiar…" she whispered while gazing at the oncoming storm.

_Diana…it is me…Sahra. _the voice again resonated.

"Sahra?" Diana whispered as she stood up slowly, standing ankle deep in the oceanic waters--feeling that Psychic tingle in her body that she once felt so many years ago.

"Can you reply?" asked Eric as he stood as well.

"No, I have not used my powers in so long….I don't think I could reply at the distance she is calling me from, I believe she's in Japan."

_Diana…I need your help, something terrible has gone wrong and we need you. Let us be the Psychics we were meant to be._ Sahra's voice trailed off in the wind.

"Eric…we must go to her." Diana whispered as she clutched his hand.

With a smile, he kissed her cheek, "I'd travel even the farthest distance for you."

Diana found herself slightly blushing, as she took Eric by the hand, and led him off from the beach back toward the town.

Sahra could see the two holding each others' hands and disappearing into the city. Deep down, she knew that Diana would grant her request, after all, they were friends for countless years. Sahra smiled as a tinge of hope tinted her mind, it would be like the good old days, and she knew that perhaps with Diana's assistance, Donny could come out of the dark realm of the mind in which he is ensnared in.

Sahra found herself smiling also. Eric and Diana's relationship reminded her of her marriage with Joe, her husband who remained back in America. She also wished that he was there at moment--comforting her like he always did.

Commander Aso nervously paced down the isle way of his office, near the window. He had received a very disturbing amount of news that he thought could cause an inevitable war.

"In all his idiocy…the Prime Minister decided to sell the Godzilla cells to Saradia? What a fool!" shouted the man as he turned to gaze at Professor Gondo, who was watching him carefully, "what will this lead to…..another creature like Godzilla or Biollante? And what of Mothra? She is going to be waging war due to humanities stupidity!"

"Takaki calm down, there is no need to get bent out of shape." Chinatsu sternly said in a normal tone.

"NO NEED!? Tokyo was just attacked by Godzilla…..then both him and Biollante battled each other only meters from this building. I have a Psychic on my hands who has lost his mind, and now I have to worry about more death and destruction if a war breaks out between Japan and Saradia….and ON TOP OF THAT! I have to worry about if Mothra is going to attack or not! And HERE you are telling me to NOT GET BENT OUT OF SHAPE!!" shouted Aso as he took something sitting upon the table and threw it against the wall.

_Humanity has failed to make the correct decision once again…_a raspy womanly voice echoed through the air, as Belvera and Garugaru appeared in the doorway with Moll, Lora, and Fairy flying closely behind her.

Aso shuttered as he gazed at the three women--an angered appearance was smeared across their faces, as if somehow the decision that one man, decided the entire fate of the world.

"It shall begin in Saradia….the now corrupt communist country who now has the means to develop a weapon to use against enemy countries. Mothra will devastate the capitol city, and hopefully detour the birthing process of the new creature they have nicknamed 'Sarad'. A president the leader of Saradia has claimed to be--he is in secret the dictator." whispered Moll in a stern, and silent voice.

"They have been working on this creation ever since the Xilians were defeated, and now with Godzilla's cells, they'll perfect it." Lora added.

"Let us call upon Mothra, to prevent another world-wide catastrophe from happening!" shouted Moll as she stood upon Fairy Mothra--shortly after being followed by Lora and then Belvera. The trio's bodies began to shine brightly as they burst into song, glorifying the Goddess known as Mothra.

"_Mosura…Mosura…!"_

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As the Elias halted their singing to perform beautiful gestures, as their voices trailed off into a resonating echo. Energy spiraled around the three women, displaying the true power that they held within.

Several floors down, Sahra, Cyndi, and Miki turned their attention toward the ceiling as the song echoed through their minds. All three of them recognized the tune of Mothra when the heard it. Over upon the bed, Donny also slowly opened his eyes as he heard the melody.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

Upon Infant Island, a huge comet of energy spewed forth from the depths of the jungle, it's intense yellowish light shown like a mighty sun in the sky as it began to morph into the majestic body of Mothra Virgo. As her phosphorescent body began to simmer, the colossal deity raised her head high in the moonlight, and released a cry that pierced through the jungle and mountains. The green scales on Mothra's wings reflected the moon's glow in bright beams of light that glinted into the sky. With enormous flaps of her wings, the Goddess jolted off westward toward Saradia, the country she was determined to discipline.

Commander Aso stared at the Elias nervously as he watched their body's luminescence fade gently. Somehow, he knew what had happened, and deep down it sort of haunted him. He knew Mothra is powerful, and that she could wield a devastating amount of destruction.

"Mothra has departed on a journey to Saradia, war has finally come to the human race." the Elias said in unison.

"Would Mothra cause that much death and destruction?" Gondo asked nervously as she grabbed onto a chair.

"If it means protecting the Earth, and the rest of the human race, yes." responded Moll with a quick lisp.

"_Commander Aso?" _Shinjo's voice came up over the P.A. system.

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Mothra has been sighted over Indonesia! She is flying westward at a relative speed of Mach 7.5."_

Commander Aso remained utterly silent as he closed his eyes, attempting to think of a solution to the problem.

"_Sir, what shall we do?"_

"Nothing…" whispered Aso.

"_But sir!?" _cried Shinjo.

"We can't do anything about it Lieutenant! At our condition, Mothra would tear our forces apart as quickly as Godzilla would. The last thing I want is Mothra attacking Japan. Saradia has been a complete nuisance to the world, creating weapons of mass destruction and killing thousands of innocent people. Let Mothra have her way with that wretched place!" shouted Aso as he pushed the button, ending the P.A. transmission.

Back down in the Infirmary, Sahra, Miki, and Cyndi could feel that something was occurring and fast. Their attention was centered particularly around Donny, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Mothra is angry…" he whispered lifelessly, "she flies toward Saradia."

They knew that Donny had a close connection to Mothra, but they didn't realize that she knew her entire plans for the country. Donny looked quite innocent in his current condition. The evil tint of Z's influence had left his face. With ease, the Psychic rose from the bed and stared up at Dr. Okayama.

"You need to rest, Donny." Okayama whispered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I am fine, Doctor, there is no need to worry." Donny replied very kindly as he crawled out of the bed.

Sahra and the others backed away, as Donny approached them with out ease.

"My friends…I am sorry about what I did. I could see myself doing the actions, but I couldn't prevent them." he whispered, "I felt like a prisoner within myself."

"It is okay." whispered Sahra as she felt Donny's mind back to its normality, however she knew that it wouldn't last forever. She could sense Z's presence still with in him, despite the fact that it was dimmer than normal.

In order to lighten the mood, Sahra and Miki decided to take Donny into one of the conference rooms in order to show him something that would jog his memory of himself. After walking in, Sahra turned on the light, and a large table was revealed supporting a large orange colored leather case in the center.

"It is yours Donny, do you remember?" whispered Miki as she watched Donny unzip the case and open it. His deep eyes stared down at a brass/gold glistening saxophone that reflected the fluorescent light like the moon reflecting the sun's. He could see his white hair in the mirror-like surface, and it sort of startled him.

"I miss brownish-blonde…but this looks interesting." he said jokingly as he picked up the saxophone, remembering completely how to hold it and put it together. Donny smiled as he held his very own saxophone for the first time in a long time. Miki and Sahra sort of thought that after all of his experiences, that he may have forgotten how to play it.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to yourselves." whispered Sahra as she motioned Cyndi to keep an eye on Donny, cause she was the only one who could get into his mind. Sahra and Miki then exited the room and stood outside.

Cyndi gazed at the saxophone, admiring its luster and beauty as Donny put on the neck strap and attached it to the horn.

"So, you like music huh?" asked Donny, as if he knew Cyndi for years, "I can sense the musical talent with in you."

"Um…well…I can sing." Cyndi smiled while slightly blushing at Donny who smiled at her.

"We should do a duet sometime." replied Donny as he put the saxophone's mouthpiece in his mouth.

A beautiful haunting melody came out of the horn as Donny closed his eyes and began to play. The soft sound of the saxophone seemed to give Cyndi goose bumps as she felt each note in the music surge across her mind, like a beautiful image. She could not believe that a person with such an evil force with in him, could release such a beautiful sound out of the horn. The notes danced slowly and steadily, as if it were some sort of love theme, or a possible mournful song. Donny's eyes remained closed, and he moved his body along with the beat of the song as if he were dance. When he finished playing, the final note echoed in the room beautifully and he opened his eyes. Tears were gathered in them, the song affected him emotionally to a great extent. Cyndi could also feel the emotional effect, for it was a majestic song.

"That…was beautiful. What song…is it?" she said hesitantly.

"I made it up…many years ago when my grandma was alive. I never really named it…I just made it up, and have always played it." replied Donny as he gazed at his saxophone with perplexity.

In her head, Cyndi began to replay the melody, while thinking up words to match it. She wanted to show off a bit of her musical talent. With out any fear for the first time while being around somebody, Cyndi began to sing the melody Donny played previously and added the words:

"_The moon rises so gently_

_Over the forsaken lands of old_

_Our bodies wander mentally_

_In the ocean's glistening deep cold…_

_The fear of doubt detours us,_

_From the rightful path of peace_

_Let it be the thing preventing us_

_From causing our lives to cease…_

_Hope is the strength we possess_

_It is the key to our success_

_Let it be the rightful hope_

_That leads us on journey's rope…_

_The moon sets westerly_

_Over the forsaken lands of old_

_Our bodies wander in serenity_

_In the ocean's gentle deep soul…"_

Donny gazed at Cyndi with sheer amazement in his eyes. The words meant so much to him when matched with his melody, that I made him speechless. Plus, Cyndi's voice added magnificently to the impact. Her gentle voice resonated through the room as gently as the saxophone's tone did.

"You have a very beautiful voice, Cyndi. A magnificent talent you have, never give it up." whispered Donny as he smiled gratefully at the young woman.

Cyndi gazed up at Donny with a curious flash in her eyes as she grew closer to his good side. Never before has she ever shared her musical talent with another. Her stomach felt butterflies and she felt nearly weightless as she sang alone with her newly found friend. The melody literally became infused within her mind.

Miki and Sahra stood outside, discussing Donny's condition when their ears suddenly heard the most beautiful melodic sound they have ever heard. The combination of Cyndi's voice and Donny's saxophone created a glorious sense of peace in the air as they could hear the mysterious melody being preformed by both musicians. Slowly, both turned to look into the window on the door that peered into the room. Cyndi smiled happily as she sang, and Donny appeared to be in a brighter mood while playing.

"I have never seen her smile until now." whispered Miki as she gazed at Cyndi.

"Donny too seems different." Sahra concluded.

The two Psychics continued to watch the two musicians happily as the music continued to progress, filling them with a hope that maybe Cyndi and Donny had helped each other overcome their problems.


	10. Confronting the Guardian's Fury

The next day seemed very exciting for Sahra, who was waiting at the nearest airport for Diana and Eric to make their appearance. So many years passed, and she was anxious to see her good friends again.

As several minutes passed, Sahra caught a glimpse of Diana who was walking through the crowd of people with Eric close at her side--carefully observing the people, hoping to also recognize Sahra.

"Diana!" cried Sahra as she jumped from her seat, and ran toward her fellow friend.

Diana's face brightened as she looked toward the side, seeing Sahra's happy self running up toward her. Gleefully, she opened her arms and caught Sahra--both women hugged each other happily. Then both Diana and Sahra embraced with Eric warmly.

"It is so good to see you both…I take it that your powers are still there, but you don't use them?" Sahra asked in a joking manner as she stared at Diana.

"Yeah…I thought I'd give them up, but you sparked them again." Diana laughed.

"I am so happy to see you both together still!" cried Sahra as tears nearly came to her eyes from the site of Eric and Diana cuddling each other.

After chatting for awhile longer, catching up on each others' lives, Diana, Sahra, and Eric found their way to a taxi cab and departed from the airport on their way for the G-Force complex. While they rode, they could see the destruction that Godzilla had wielded in the city during his attack.

Diana turned and glanced at Sahra, who seemed very quiet compared to her previous mood.

"Sahra….where's Donny? He's usually with you all the time." asked Diana in a growing voice.

"I know….that is why I called out to you…..something terrible has gone wrong with Donny in the past few months." whispered Sahra in a melancholy voice.

"What happened?" whispered Diana in a concerned voice. After all, she cared very much for Donny, she was friends with him just as long as she was friends with Sahra.

"Well….we thought he perished last year while saving us from destruction….he released his hidden power magnificently. But he did not die….he has returned….and is different," Sahra shuttered, "his psychic powers has created a separate personality with in his mind…nicknamed Z. If Donny becomes angry, Z takes over, and his power increases to the point that it can almost overwhelm the Elias. By now, Donny's power is probably immeasurable since it is growing steadily."

Diana was speechless, and she gazed over at Eric hoping that he'd have something to say about this, and deep down he knew this glance from Diana.

"Is Donny okay?" asked Eric.

"For the moment he is….but before hand…he drove Godzilla right from the city, and nearly severally injured us all. He lost control." Sahra replied in a critical voice.

Diana found herself unable to conjure words to describe the amount of surprise she was in. She remembered Donny being that innocent person, who was too afraid to use his powers. Most of the time, he used them for simple things, not for duties on a large scale.

"On top of all of this…Japan's national security is at stake…and ties with the country Saradia are dwindling ever since they stole some of Godzilla's cells from a laboratory. The Elias told us that they are creating some sort of weapon with the cells." explained Sahra as she watched Diana gaze out of the window distantly, "now Mothra is on her way in order to attack Saradia….and on top of that…Biollante appeared and has some sort of connection with Donny that we are unable to determine at this time."

Suddenly, the contemplative moment was interrupted by Sahra's ringing cell phone which she slowly drew from her pocket. Commander Takaki Aso's name appeared on the caller ID screen, the call was of great importance due to the fact that he usually never called her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Ward…this is Aso. We need you back at G-Force as soon as possible. I plan on going to pay a little visit to our lovely Prime Minister." Aso explained with a sarcastic flair to his voice.

"Okay sir, I shall be back soon. I went to the airport to pick up Diana Vyner and Eric Hadley. Two good friends of mine who will be very helpful in our situations." replied Sahra.

"Okay…see you in a while." Aso then hung up the phone rashly.

Sahra closed her phone, and stared at Diana and Eric with nervousness in her eyes. She could feel that a horrific event was about to take place.

Miki Saegusa took in a deep breath as she stood by Commander Aso and Cyndi, gazing at the television screen that displayed Mothra Virgo's massive form flying through the clouds in the night sky. To Miki, she found the scene beautiful however she knew that Mothra's intentions were not beautiful and peaceful at all.

"If Saradia has a weapon…how do we know that it won't be powerful enough to overwhelm Japan?" whispered Miki in a quivering quiet voice.

"We don't know." replied Aso coldly, "however I know that the Prime Minister might."

"Ah yes…the Prime Minister." whispered a voice from the back of the room.

Miki, Aso, and Cyndi turned around completely and found Donny standing in the doorway. His white hair was bright and setting on his shoulders almost angelically. The color to his face as well as the old positive stare seemed to have returned.

"Donny…shouldn't you be recovering?" Miki asked as she walked up to him cautiously.

"Don't worry I am fine, I informed Dr. Okayama that I'd be leaving, and she found my condition to be improved." Donny replied as his attention was suddenly caught by Mothra's flying form on the television screen. He squinted emotionally as he stared at Mothra. Deep down he could sense what the massive insect was feeling, and it was almost overwhelming for him. Donny then closed his eyes and covered his as the empathy seemed to nag at his mind.

"What…is it?" Cyndi muttered.

"Do forgive me." Donny uttered under his breath, "apparently, discovering these new powers has brought me more empathetic abilities as well. I can feel what Mothra is feeling…..she is so angry….I don't think I have ever felt this sensation. Mothra is feeling anger….and hurt at the same time."

"Hurt?" wondered Aso.

"She is hurt that….." Donny pauses in mid-sentence, and taking another glance at Mothra's image, "that…the human race would try to create another weapon with the usage of Godzilla's cells." Donny then closed his eyes and cupped his face as he could feel the very pain of Mothra's anger tearing at his own emotions.

"Donny….you shouldn't exert yourself like that, you are still not well….and with that Z prowling about in your personality, there is no telling what may happen if you overwhelm yourself." Miki stated in a critical voice as she stared into Donny's face.

"I know…" Donny murmured as he turned to Miki, "I just have never been so comfortable with myself for the longest time. I have power now, and I am not afraid to use it like I used to be. I know it is Z's personality that is giving me the necessary confidence….and I realize that he is dangerous but I know that I am able to render any assistance. Miki…I can not stand here while things are in motion…I have to help somehow."

Tears collected a bit in Miki's eyes, Donny could feel her emotions of joy that he was slightly back to normal, and sadness….because she still knew of what exists with in him. The changed Psychic turned his gaze from Miki and continued to stare at Mothra's magnificent image on the television, wishing that he possessed her mental clarity. He knew it was only a matter of time before Z would fight back, and try to re-instate his control over the body.

Donny could also feel Miki's pain building on top of Mothra's. She was scarred by Shinjo's rejection of her--it still haunted her despite all of the things that had been taking place.

"Commander, I am picking up several air vessels quickly approaching Mothra's position." a Lieutenant stated, who sat nearest to the large television screen.

"Must be Saradian aircraft." whispered Aso.

Everybody turned their gaze toward Mothra's massive body that flew across the screen far in the clouds.

"Nothing will stop her." whispered Donny as he cringed while staring at Mothra.

Mothra Virgo's sapphire eyes lit her way through the thick clouds as the moon draped its rays upon her dorsal. She could feel the fighter jets and helicopters approaching her position.

"We are approaching Mothra's position." a grudging Arabic accent whispered over the radio intercom back to his base.

"Destroy her!" cried a voice from the radio.

Singing began to echo across the sky as the Saradian pilot hung his radio back upon the holding device. Beautiful scintillating singing seemed to mesmerize him.

"_Mosura……Mosura…" _echoed voices in almost a whisper.

Suddenly, Mothra Virgo's colossal body exploded from the cloud deck and released a high pitch cry that pierced everything.

"It's Mothra, fire at will!"

An array of bright missiles and guns began to blast toward the insect as she continued her course. Explosions lit the sky as the faulty humane weapons barely scratched the deity. Mothra's wings and body came under massive weapons fire, but she flew through the arsenal as if it was mere mosquito bites.

"She is breaking through!!" cried the head Saradian pilot, "continuous bombardment!"

Mothra's wings flashed brightly, blankets of mystic energy streaked through the scales like lightning through clouds. The electrical energy zapped and ricocheted through Mothra's wings and lanced into several fighter jets, causing them to detonate instantly. Mothra could hear the painful cries of humans dying at her wrath and it pained her. She knew thought that it was her duty to protect the human race at all costs, and what Saradia was planning on could threaten the whole world as well as humanity.

Mothra released a powerful screech and raised her head toward the sky. An invisible force of telekinetic energy burst from her body and incinerated the remaining aircraft, allowing Mothra to continue on her path with out further delay.


	11. The Prime Minister's Office

Commander Takaki Aso, Sahra Ward and Donny Winter found themselves walking up the steps of the Diet Building. The streets were quiet, and there were not any people bustling around like there usually was at the hour. Aso seemed skeptical of bringing Donny along on this mission, but the Psychic insisted on joining. Sahra's foreboding warning of Donny's increasing power seemed to haunt Aso as he stared down at the steps, hearing the Psychic's footsteps behind him.

The trio entered the building and marched all the way up to Koizumi's office which was opened to the public. Aso instantly noticed two rather large Arabic males standing near Koizumi's desk. The Prime Minister was staring out his window, gazing across the city. The very presence of the Arabic guards seemed to give Aso the impression that there was more to Koizumi then what meets the eye.

"Prime Minister Koizumi….we have to talk, now!" Aso blared in a grudging voice as he entered the room with Sahra and Donny following closely behind.

"I figured you would come, Commander Aso." replied the Prime Minister in a slightly sarcastic tone as he turned around, releasing the window curtains which fell back in their normal place like feathers.

Donny stared acutely at Koizumi, trying to reach into the middle-aged man's mind. He found it easy to gaze into him. Donny's new powers allowed him to do such things with ease, however Z's influence inside him allowed him not to care for a person's privacy. Normally, every Psychic was bound to a code of not entering a person's mind with out their permission.

"You gave Saradia the Godzilla cells didn't you?" Aso questioned as he slammed his hands upon the desk, cause a surprised gesture to be shown from the security guards.

"Yes I did….it was necessary for Japan's survival, now do not combat my decision, or I'll have you thrown out!" the Prime Minister retorted before Aso could get another word in edge wise.

"This isn't about Japan's survival, is it?" Donny interjected as he continued to glare at Koizumi.

"Who is this Aso? Instruct him to keep his mouth shut in my presence."

"This is Donny Winter and Sahra Ward, two of the E.S.P Institute's best Psychics." explained Aso as he gazed at the two with pride.

Koizumi chuckled and leaned back in his chair, as if the idea of Donny and Sahra being Psychic's amused him in some sense.

"Psychics…overrated and fake….that's all I have to say. They are a disgrace to society!" insulted Koizumi as he stared back at Donny and then Sahra.

"We Psychics saved this country against the Xilians and basically saved your sorry ass." Sahra commented with annoyance in her voice.

"I've never believed your Psychic nonsense."

"If that is so, then why don't you tell us who you really are, Prime Minister Masanobu Koizumi?" Donny angrily spat as his glare glazed Koizumi's face.

Aso and Sahra turned to and glanced at Donny, wondering if he really knew what he was talking about.

"He is not what he seems, my powers allowed me to know that almost instantly." Donny explained as he continued to gaze at Koizumi. The Prime Minister remained silent and skeptical of Donny's actual abilities.

"Very well allow me….Koizumi is not only the Prime Minister of Japan….he is also the leader of Saradia….how clever." whispered Donny in disgust.

Aso turned and stared down at the Prime Minister with amazement.

"Oh good God, do not believe this Psychic bull shit!" cried Koizumi.

"Ah but I do…I guess that your real identity explains why you have two Saradian agents standing in this room? Or am I mistaken?" Aso whispered in surprise as everything seemed to fit together.

Koizumi moved in his chair uneasily as he listened to Aso's gut wrenching words.

"You did not want to give the G-Cells to Saradia for money in order to support Japan….you never cared about Japan, you just wanted the G-Cells so you can create the weapon you want to create…..which also explains why Mothra is angry at Saradia right now." Donny explained as he glanced at Sahra and smiled.

"Lock the doors!" commanded Koizumi, signaling the two agents to heed his command, "these rats know too much."

"Care to tell us of your weapon….that you wanted to release upon Japan and other countries?"

"Damn you Psychics…I knew I could never stare head to head with one!" Koizumi belittled as he stood up slowly.

"The weapon!" Donny raised his voice.

"Well I might as well tell you, you three are not going to live beyond this point so I don't see any harm," Koizumi began as he gave a little chuckle, "we took Godzilla's cells and amalgamated them with the cells of a hawk. Similar to the way Dr. Shiragami combined the cells of a rose and Godzilla to create Biollante. Our creation's codename is, 'Sarad', named after our mighty country!" Koizumi explained in a prideful manner.

"Sickening!" cried Sahra.

"Ah, yes….Japan's destruction is right on the horizon."

"Shut your mouth!" cried Donny as he stepped closer toward Koizumi, "you'll find it more difficult to stand against Japan then you realize."

"No, I think not." muttered the Prime Minister, "Japan is still in shreds from the Xilian War….there is a skeletal military….kaiju aren't going to help much this round. So Sarad will have his way with this country."

"We'll stop you!" Sahra yelled as she glanced over at Aso, signaling him that they were going to try to escape.

"No you won't…..kill them!"

The Saradian agents raised their machine guns and prepared to fire. Before they pulled the triggers, both guns were ripped from their hands and shredded apart by a mysterious invisible power. The remaining parts of the weapons clinked and fell onto the floor as the agents stood in amazement and fear.

Sahra glanced over at Donny and noticed his hair levitating, signifying that he was using telekinetic powers. A dark aura of energy resonated around his body as he seemed almost lifeless.

"What are you doing?" cried Koizumi as the papers on his desk flew around in a violent whirl wind.

Donny cringed as he tried to control the anger with in him. He knew that the fury represented Z's personality trying to break to the surface again. The Psychic could hear the demonic voice in his mind, trying to discourage and weaken him. The battle within him was so great that he could barely use is normal senses.

"Aso…Sahra, get out of here….I'm losing my control." Donny stammered as he tried to maintain his control, but was beginning to fail. His body shimmered under a blue aura, and telekinetic wind began to pick up in the room all the way to the extent that the windows shattered and the concrete floor around the Psychic began to tear. Furniture in the room began to move around aimlessly from the telekinetic energy.

"Guards stop him!!" Koizumi cried frantically.

As Donny turned around to confront them, one of them threw a punch and clipped the Psychic's face. Donny didn't react out of pain, instead he reacted out of anger. The powerful telepath turned his furious gaze back onto the security guards. He slammed both of his hands into their chests faster than lightning. There was such kinetic force in the shoves that both men were impaled through the concrete walls at the back of the room, sending chunks of debris flying across the room. Donny finally turned back around and stared at Koizumi.

"Damn Psychic!!" cried the middle-aged man as he fell down into his chair fearfully.

"Donny, control yourself!" cried Sahra as the telekinetic wind blew her hair around in her face. She tried to concentrate on Donny, but the sheer force of the energy almost blinded her psionic abilities.

With a slight glance from Donny a massive wave of telekinetic energy blasted in Sahra and Aso's direction, knocking Aso half way across the room. Sahra however managed to muster enough energy to deflect the psychic blast and remain standing in order to confront her friend.

"Donny, do not let Z control you!"

"Fortunately, he's already in control," Donny growled as he continued to concentrate on Koizumi's fearful form, "you will understand the power of us Psychics."

Koizumi found himself growing weightless, he began to float into the air in Donny's telekinetic field. Like a frightened child, he began to cry out for help, hoping that Aso or Sahra could render some assistance. Unfortunately for him they did not come to his aid, Donny's power prevented them from doing so. Slowly, Koizumi could feel the bones in his own body cracking and shattering under the telekinetic sheer. A terrible scream burst from his mouth that would have shattered the windows if they would have been still intact.

Sahra's eyes widened as she stared on in terror as Donny continued to mutilate Koizumi slowly. His death-shattering cries of agony pierced her very soul. A cyclone of psychic energy spun through the room as the larger bones in Koizumi's body began to break. After hearing enough of the tormented screaming, Donny thrust the Prime Minister through the concrete wall like the guards before hand--a deafening scream came from Koizumi's mouth as he fell through the wall and plummeted out of the building. As Donny turned to leap out of the window, he was stopped by Sahra grabbing onto his leg and knocking him back onto the floor.

"Donny…stop before you do something foolish!! Z, get out of his mind!" Sahra hollered as she stood face to face with her comrade.

Donny stared at Sahra for a moment, as if his sense of compassion and friendship came back into his face and eyes. He clutched his head, trying to get Z's presence out of his mind with all his might.

"Sahra….I must leave….Z will take over me again very soon…I don't want to hurt you." Donny whispered in a critical struggling voice.

"But you need help." Sahra stated in a caring voice.

"I am beyond help now my friend. I take my leave now before Z returns." Donny said, as he jumped out of the window gracefully, leaving the room quiet and stagnant with fear.

Aso found himself under Dr. Okayama's care in G-Force's Infirmary with Sahra close at his side with Miki, Diana, and Eric hovering over the bed-ridden man. The Commander after a few minutes of oxygen, came out of his unconsciousness.

"Donny….where is he!?" the man cried as he lurched up, having to be contained by Okayama.

"He's somewhere in the city….Z is in control of him…" Sahra morbidly whispered.

Diana glanced at Sahra…not knowing of the complexity of the problem at hand until now. Eric held her, for he knew that the situation sort of frightened his love.

"Good God….what else is going to go on?" the man grumbled in reply, "Godzilla, Biollante, Mothra…now Donny is freaking out on Tokyo!"

"We have to go stop or at least help him." Miki stated as she glanced at Sahra seriously.

As the Psychics discussed, Cyndi stood in the background near the doorway, overhearing the conversation. She knew something was at large, and that it was not safe. Despite the danger, she wanted to render her assistance. The young woman found it difficult to muster enough bravery to approach Miki and Sahra and ask. Eventually, she finally did, and they accepted her into the group.


	12. Sarad

The moon gaped out of the clouds as Mothra darted through the clear moist skies over the tropical island of Mauritius. The small realm could be fully pictured from Mothra's position in the sky, and her scales reflected the moons light like a star.

After passing over the island, Mothra found herself over the ocean again, streaking northward. She flew beyond the speeds of the fastest human jets, and could feel the tropical air blowing against her fur. Eventually, upon the horizon, she could see the large country of Saradia, glowing as brightly as the moon. Sirens sounded of in the distance as the great insect descended with immense speed. Her mighty cry echoed across the very country.

Mothra stretched out her wings and soared through the city, allowing the colossal appendages to clip the tops of buildings, causing them to shatter like cardboard. Screaming people in the streets scurried around, hoping to escape the insect's fury.

As Mothra continued to eradicate the city, she was keeping her mind keen, hoping to sense the weapon that the Saradian people created. She was determined to destroy it at all costs.

Saradian security guards stood outside of a large complex, containing a spherical edifice at the center. The sign outside of it read in English "Scientific Bureau of Saradian Development". They watched Mothra Virgo attacking the city far off in the distance, fires spouted in the air as her massive form swooped over the city. Buildings and towers toppled over as if there was no defining structure holding them together.

"Should we do as our master commanded?" whispered one of the guards to the other as the watched Mothra attacking fearfully..

"Yes…Mothra must be stopped before she destroys our country, release the weapon!"

The sphere in the interior of the building unclamped itself and exploded open like an egg. A mysterious bluish green liquid spewed everywhere as two massive wings extended beyond the edifice. The wings were feathered beautifully like giant hawk and as the smoke cleared, the body of a massive bird like creature stood in the midst of the debris. Metallic armor gleamed from its mighty chest as Sarad…the terrible creation wrought by Saradian scientists raised its wings and shrieked.

From behind, a large object swooped down from the air, slamming its body directly into Sarad, causing him to stagger forwards. The avian beast jolted his head upwards and could see Mothra's massive body trailing away on the wind at great speeds. Mothra Virgo's amazing wings fanned around, as the insect dived back down towards Sarad, allow strands of mystic energy to dance from her wings. The energy lanced into Sarad's body, causing him to squall and flail in pain. Mothra screeched furiously as her wings beat against his feathered wings. Eventually, the force of her body caused Sarad to topple over into the building standing behind him. The edifice crumbled under his weight as Mothra's wings draped over the dust cloud. Her piercing cry echoed across the city as more scales and electrical bolts blazed from the gossamer wings.

As the dust cleared, Mothra soon realized that Sarad was not lying upon the ground like she thought he was. Instead, he was flying high above the city, streaking around at amazing speeds that even Mothra could barely track. The insect deity joined her nemesis high in the sky and began to clash with him. Sarad's bird-like body slammed into Mothra's, creating a loud smack that echoed across the sky. Mothra's massive wings extended past Sarad's in length and she tried her hardest to combat the beast's blows.

Suddenly, several ports opened on Sarad's abdomen and chest. Missiles exploded out of the openings directly aimed at Mothra. Unable to move away from the projectiles, powerful kinetic blasts detonated across her body. As Mothra was disoriented, Sarad plowed into her body headfirst. The insect faintly crashed into the city below, sending pillars of dust and debris skyward. Before Sarad could send out more missiles, Mothra's streaking body exploded from the cloud of dust and was airborne again. Her majestic wings flowed as if nothing had even happened. Mothra could feel the wind against her body, feelings far beyond the comprehension of the Godzilla cell-infested cyborg that confronted her. To Mothra, Sarad seemed as lifeless and blind as the metal that plated his chest. Normally, when gazing at a living being, Mothra could sense the emotions and thoughts given off by their mind, however, Sarad did not have such thoughts. His mind was almost blank, only the waves and emissions of machinery echoed in her mind. Deep down, Mothra showed a bit of sympathy for Sarad, she could only imagine the pain and suffering the hawk specimen went through as it transformed from a beautiful creature of the sky to this terrible monster. Instead of a being of beauty, Sarad was assimilated by human's lust for power regarding technology and genetics. In a sense, Mothra thought of Sarad as Godzilla and Biollante's brother, despite the fact that Godzilla and Biollante had free minds to think for themselves.

Mothra's thoughts were disrupted when she noticed energy surging through Sarad's body. The avian creature's torso was glowing with energy as a port opened on his metal chest. Seconds later, an atomic blast similar to Godzilla's spewed from the metallic orifice and sizzled through the air as it seared toward Mothra.

The insect deity concentrated upon the ray of energy. As it got closer, Mothra's mental plane expanded and she could see the atoms and energy particles with in the beam. Being a creature of sheer intelligence surpassing even the intelligence of a human, Mothra was able to see beyond the light spectrum, into the atomic and sub atomic realm with her psionic abilities. She concentrated as hard as she could until the beam was nearly lancing into her body. As I came with in a few meters distance, the bright phosphorescent blue color of the energy began to distort, and eventually it dissipated into millions of smaller blue-hued particles. The beam was completely severed by Mothra's psychokinetic abilities.

Sarad glared at Mothra with his lifeless eyes. The very idea of Mothra overpowering his most powerful ability overwhelmed him. With great agility, the beast darted at Mothra, slamming into her body with out her being able to move at all in order to evade the physical impact. Before the insect could collapse toward the city again though, she extended her wings and regained her aerial composure. As Sarad came for another pass, Mothra darted toward him as well. Both kaiju slammed into each other's body, creating another loud thud that echoed for miles. Mothra and Sarad grappled with one and other as the struggled against each other's strength under the moonlight. The insect's claws beat against Sarad's metallic chest plating, causing sparks and explosion to spew everywhere from the friction of the blows.

Eventually, Sarad broke free of Mothra's grasp, and began to dart off in a southerly direction. Mothra could sense that some sort of command was relayed to the beast that she was not aware of. All she could do was pursue him. With great speed, the giant moth fanned her wings and followed Sarad's feathered form.

The G-Force conference room was full of anxious personnel and civilians as the video screens displayed both Mothra and Sarad fighting, and also Donny prowling through Tokyo, destroying things with malicious intent.

Cyndi could feel the overwhelming emotions of everybody in the room. Fear, hatred, overwhelming sadness and paranoia. She could barely keep them out of her mind, for they were beginning to overpower her as well accompanied with her own emotions. So many voices….echoing with in her mind seemed to stab at her very sanity, but there was one voice overpowering them all. In her mind, she could see an image of Z and Donny standing in the midst of a fiery battle ground, staring at each other as if they were battling. At one end, there is Z, furious and warlike--feeling an immense amount of hatred toward his host. And at the other end is Donny, his innocence and determination wanting to defeat Z's impudence.

Cyndi closed her eyes, and allowed herself to enter the mental reality. There was fire all around her, but she could not feel any heat. The image of Donny and Z's warring glare diminished and formed into a new image. Z's cloaked form reappeared, and his hands were cupped around Donny's neck, strangling the life out of the Psychic. Cyndi reacted nervously as she glanced at Donny, the only friend who actually understood her.

_Stop it! _cried her telepathic voice as she ran through the mental flames and stood before Z. The demonic personality appeared before Cyndi almost as instantly as lightning. With one hand, he grabbed Cyndi by the chin and moved her face closer to his.

_You may regret being such a brave girl, Cyndi._

Cyndi could feel the Psychic's breath against her face, it gave her the chills and she could barely keep herself from shaking nervously.

_Let go of me, you weirdo! _Cyndi screamed telepathically.

_You are much to irresistible for that, my dear…_Z leaned down, and his dark lips pressed against her neck as she tried to writhe and move away, however his strength was too great. The very proximity to Z's mental conscience seemed to drain energy out of Cyndi, she could feel her mind growing faint.

_Leave her alone, Z…deal with me instead, she is not who you hate! _Donny's normal telepathic voice cried out as the dark haired Psychic stepped out of the flame and released Cyndi from Z. The darker version of Donny turned and stared into his eyes.

_You are right…I do hate you…the pathetic human obsolete version of myself, _Z with a flick of his hand knocked Donny over easily with a telekinetic burst, _you are the failure…I am the new…the better. Your existence is fading away ever hour that passes by, soon your body and mind will be mine and your little friends will be unable to save you._

Donny's wandered away in guilt as he listened to Z's awful words. For all his life, Donny was a strong person, however Z seemed to know his very weakness--the fear of himself.

_You were a failure to your parents and family…now you are a failure to yourself and your friends. Only because I am more powerful than you are. You will never be accepted among humans…because you are too different. Your sick cowardice almost makes me nauseous._

_Stop it! You are hiding your own failings behind Donny's mental stability! _cried Cyndi as she attempted to intervene.

Z turned to Cyndi, _You are naïve. You have no idea how Donny has restricted himself from the potential he could become. He gave up so many opportunities to be more than the piss poor half Psychic he has kept himself as. And now that I'm here…he will not live on. I am the superior intellect, the power inside him that he has failed to display._

Z's words absolutely sickened Cyndi. She could not bear to feel Donny's horrific emotions. The feeling of loneliness, and worthlessness seemed to stab her heart in a million places. The young woman wanted to assist him, but she could not think of a way to combat Z's words.

_You are not superior intellect…you are an evil being lusting for the power that has always been with in me. I controlled it, because I was afraid something like you would emerge. A terrible creature bent on domination over everything. Arrogance and lust in power makes you the inferior intellect, because I know when to quit. _Donny said confidently, surprising Cyndi at the very moment.

_Your words bear no meaning or relevance, human. You are a sick creature that does not deserve to live…you will die…like your grandmother before you. _Z scowled.

Hearing the very mentioning of his grandmother made Donny nearly sick to his stomach as he remembered his grandmother's emotions, and the terrible agony she went through. Cyndi nearly keeled over as she felt Donny's sudden onslaught of emotion. She screamed and clutched her head as the fires, and the images of Z and Donny disappeared in a bright flash. The next moment, Cyndi found herself on the floor writhing uncontrollably. The forms of Miki, Sahra, and Diana stood over her, trying to get her back under control as much as possible.

"Cyndi!" Sahra cried as she grabbed the young woman by the shoulders, hoping to stop her. At the very sound of her name, Cyndi stopped her fearing condition and gazed up at Sahra.

"Are you okay?" Diana questioned as she knelt down beside her, kindly placing her hand upon Cyndi's knee.

"I….saw him.." Cyndi pointed toward the video screen displaying Donny's ravenous form.

"Yes, he's on the TV screen?" Miki mumbled as she confirmed the site of her old friend.

"No…I saw…his mind…Z…" Cyndi muttered almost incoherently.

Sahra and Diana glanced at one and other nervously as they listened to Cyndi's words. The could not decide what to do, so they gazed back at Cyndi's wandering eyes.

"We must….help him…or at least try to stop him." Cyndi said with a critical voice, as if she was about to break down and cry. She could feel Donny's booming emotions, and they nearly stabbed her mind into pieces.

"Aso…we are going to stop him!" Sahra said confidently as she took Cyndi by the arm and proceeded to walk out of the conference room doors with out Aso's permission. She was followed by Miki, Diana, and Eric, who clung to her side with dedication.

The dark skies seemed to get darker as the moon sunk slowly into the west, giving Mothra's eyes a better chance to display their bright luminescence across the night. She could see Sarad's feathered metallic form several hundred meters in front of her, speeding through the mist. As the ocean passed by beneath them, Mothra could see the island nation of Mauritius glowing on the southern horizon. She could only wonder why Sarad was setting his course for Mauritius, unless he was planning to destroy it which was the main thought that crossed Mothra's mind.

People scurried in the streets of Port Louis, the capitol of Mauritius as the two flying kaiju closed upon the island. Mothra Virgo's screech echoed across the sky as Sarad began to slow his velocity, almost to a slow moving hover above the city. The metallic armor on Sarad's torso began to open and unwind, revealing a spherical object that extended downward on a arm like construction.

Mothra's telepathic mind concentrated upon the sphere and began to seek out its internal components. She could see massive amounts of radiant energy flowing through the dark interior, no power source she knew of gave off that much radiance….it was an atomic bomb. Mothra's heart stopped as she could mentally feel the weight of the bomb leaving the grasp of the metallic hand. Mothra knew that the terrible destruction this weapon would wield upon the city would be devastating.

Mothra Virgo opened her mind, and could see the fluttering for of her mother flying across the mental plane. Mothra knew that she possessed the memories of past Mothra's, but she was not sure about whether or not she possessed those same abilities.

_Mother…if I stop this atomic weapon from destroying the city, I will surely perish and Sarad will escape. The Earth will be defenseless. _Virgo's telepathic voice rang out across the mental plane.

Mothra Leo's form grew bright and phosphorescent as she gazed upon her daughter wisely. It was an honor for Virgo to convene with her mother--especially in special problems such as this one.

_You have the knowledge…_Mothra Leo whispered as her body began to mold into the image of a shining metallic beauty. As soon as Virgo saw this image, her mind seemed to fall in place. A new reality dawned upon her as she continued to watch the atomic weapon tumbling through the night sky.

Mothra Virgo fanned her wings gracefully under the setting moon. Her body began to shine brightly as a cast of glistening scales on her wings crew and covered her entire body. In a matter of seconds, Mothra Virgo's body was protected in a strong hull of armor. Like her mother, Virgo obtained the ability to protect her body with a metallic carapace. Mothra knew that she would need this in order to survive a nuclear-scaled explosion.

With out any hesitation, Mothra's shiny armored wings fanned under the night and her body darted toward the falling object. The city quickly grew closer as she dove down towards the ground, the lights on the buildings glinted off from her armor. The armor plating on the ventral side of her thorax retracted, revealing the insect's protected plated legs. While picking up speed, Mothra lurched downward and grasped onto the deadly weapon. The guardian deity flapped her wings, taking her out toward the calm and still ocean. Mothra knew that she only had seconds before the weapon detonated so she flew as fast as her wings could take her. After reaching at least a dozen miles outside of Mauritius, the insect opened her claws and released the ticking time bomb. After several seconds elapsed, a massive explosion surged under the water. A gigantic surge of liquid flared into the air, glowing with energized radiated particles. Kinetic shock waves seared across the water's surface, slamming into Mothra Virgo's metallic body forcing her into the water.

Tsunami sized waves leapt through the water like a massive shockwave. Mothra may have saved Mauritius from the atomic explosion, but she would not be able to protect the country from the tsunamis, nor any other country for that matter.

The Elias flew high in the sky, nearly above the clouds, monitoring the now completed battle between Sarad and Mothra. Their hearts pounded as Mothra's form remained under the gurgling depths--and as the explosive aquatic force from the atomic bomb detonating underwater diminished. With weapons of this power, the Elias knew that Sarad was a dangerous and deadly creature.

"It is a pity we could not stop him before he was released." Belvera whispered morbidly as she watched the oceanic swelling from the bomb settling down.

"We have to stop him….look…he's heading eastward." Lora pointed out as she gazed high up into the night sky, where the feathered form of Sarad quickly diminished on the eastern horizon.

"I imagine that Sarad is on a course for Japan….they think that Mothra was a weapon of the Japanese….a weapon to attack and destroy Saradia." Moll stated as she gazed down at the churning ocean where Mothra still was remaining.

"My God…if Sarad uses an atomic weapon like that on Japan….it'll be like World War II relived again!" Lora stammered as she placed her hand upon Moll's shoulder.

"The ignorance of humans is even more potent then it was before….WHY CAN'T THEY EVER LEARN!!" screamed Belvera as she slammed her foot into Garugaru's side, forcing a slight bellow out of the mechanical dragon's mouth, "I have said this for so many years….humans can not be trusted….I don't see why we bother helping them."

"Belvera!! How can you say such a thing!?" retorted Lora with as much emotional intensity as Belvera hoisted in her voice.

"Lora….humans are going to destroy this world….we have tried countless times to save them and give them advice, but they have failed to listen!" yelled Belvera.

"But we can't give up on them, there is always hope." Lora whispered.

"Hope…is a word long forgotten by us and the planet!"

Moll turned to her sisters, "Enough!"

Lora and Belvera halted their bickering and stared at Moll.

"This is not the time for us to engage in altercation. The world is at stake…and it is OUR duty as well as Mothra's to protect the world and those who thrive upon it." Moll explained with wise fluency.

Lora and Belvera seemed to not be swayed by her words.

"My sisters," Moll placed her hands on both Lora and Belvera, "so many things depend upon us….we can not let this world down, and we certainly can't let humans down either. We were created to keep the world in balance…not sit and watch it wither away while we could be doing something to save it. Mothra never has given up….and neither should we. Together, we are more powerful than the evil and hate that plagues this planet."

The Elias attentions were drawn to an explosion of water that erupted from the ocean's surface. Mothra's body flashed and glowed as her armor dissipated, revealing Mothra Virgo's original carapace with in. With great speed, the insect took to the skies, following the weapon that could very well bring humanity to its end.


	13. The Wrath of Z

Sahra gasped for air as she ran through the streets of Tokyo, sensing and listening to Donny's destructive onslaught across the city in the distance.

"Sahra…we must rest for a moment!" stammered Miki as she grabbed onto Sahra's shoulder, stopping her. Diana, Eric, and Cyndi quickly stopped behind them as well.

"We can't stop for long…we have to find Donny." Sahra breathed as she glanced from building to building, sensing Donny's location.

Cyndi paced up to Sahra and glanced up at her distressfully. Her eyes sullen with a hint of sadness as she could feel Sahra's emotions of distress and hopelessness.

"He has not escaped our hearts yet." Cyndi said clearly.

Sahra stared at Cyndi and smiled as she noticed this very unusual type of wording from the young woman. Cyndi's words were often spaced out, and soft spoken because she was so shy--and due to her autism.

"Cyndi…what is going on in his head?" asked Sahra as her voice became distorted by the teetering edge of sobbing.

"There…is a battle…being fought with in him. Z…has gained almost absolute control…..but Donny….is still trying to fight back. There's…..so much pain…with in him. Along…with this power….Donny's past haunts him." explained Cyndi.

"His past?" questioned Diana.

"He feels….so alone….terribly alone….and always has. He lost his grandmother….he barely…has any contact with his family….and he lost….Erika….a woman who remains in his memory…And there are other things…. that impact his loneliness as well."

"Erika Shiragami!" Miki cried in surprise.

"Yes…but the revealing of Donny's new power….has caused other….things to come to surface…Things that bother him greatly." Cyndi continued to explain.

"What could it be?" Diana asked again.

"His sexuality….Z's personality…combined with Donny….has opened up the parts of Donny….that has not been revealed….He has always been homosexual….but never really known it."

"That would explain why he never has shown true love before for a female….he has never…even tried to show it for a male." Sahra put her thoughts together from Cyndi's explanations.

"Please…don't hate him for being….this way…..I can see…how he feels so alone…and different. Being homosexual makes him…..alone….like my autism does." Cyndi could feel tears collecting in her eyes as she spoke of this loneliness.

A tear glistened down Sahra's cheeks as she took her arms and wrapped them around Cyndi, embracing her caringly, "Donny….is like a brother to me. I would never let something like that get in the way, in fact, I respect all people. I respect you as well, Cyndi."

Sahra and Cyndi eventually released the hug, and smiled at one and other.

"I believe…that this woman named Erika…can help Donny." Cyndi stated.

"Miki….you have had close contact with Biollante…can you sense her and Erika?" whispered Sahra.

Miki closed her eyes, and opened her mind. The mental plane unfolded before her mind's eyes as she extended her reach.

_Erika…are you there…? Biollante? _Miki inquired telepathically as images from the past blew through her mind.

As Miki began to lose hope of Erika appearing in her mind, the woman's gentle face slowly faded into reality--wreathed in the pedals of a rose. Her red lips glistened as much as the roses did under the telepathic light.

_Erika! Can you help Donny…? We need your assistance!_

Erika's image did not respond.

_Erika…please…you still love him! Help us save him from this mental possession!_

Instead of responding, a gentle smile formed on Erika's face. Deep down Miki found this gesture as a hopeful sign. Even though she realized that Erika could not help Donny at the very moment, she knew that Erika would be able to comfort the Psychic at some point.

_I understand…_ whispered Miki as the mental plane turned into the light of the city as she opened her eyes.

"Well?" Diana questioned.

"Erika, is unable to assist at this time. I believe she is still weakened from Biollante's battle with Godzilla. I do not believe she can bring Donny out of this…but she will be able to comfort him." explained Miki.

Suddenly, a massive explosion farther down in the city startled the band of Psychics. As the tumultuous booming continued, Cyndi could see flashes of Donny's dark face as fires and smoke clouded around his body.

"He's near!" cried Miki as she gazed at Sahra nervously.

"Miki come with me, we are going to confront him…he has to be stopped. Cyndi, stay with Diana and Eric." Sahra whispered with rashness in her voice as both her and Miki jolted down the street.

The two Psychics could see smoke and dust rising into the air as the ground quaked beneath them. As the street ways passed, they grew closer and closer to finding Donny's location. They could literally feel the Psychic's strength growing every moment.

Finally, the street in which Donny stood in the center of came into sight. Flames danced in the air and dust blew around violently as Donny's telekinetic force literally tore the street apart around him. Sahra's hair blew violently in the forceful psionic winds as she paced ahead a few steps, with Miki a meter or so behind her.

"Donny…stop this madness!" she hollered at the top of her lungs as she covered her face from the blowing sand and shards of debris.

As Sahra's voice echoed off from the buildings, Donny slowly turned around and glared at the two women. His robes flapped under the sheer telekinetic force as his body seemed to glow under a psychic shimmer.

"You are a fool to come here…" Z's raspy voice echoed out of Donny's mouth.

"Am I?" Sahra inquired with a hint of sarcasm, "you are a fool for acting like this!"

"I will act in what manner I find fit."

"Release Donny, Z. If you are so powerful, you would not be afraid to leave his body and be done with this." Miki brought to perspective as she stood next to Sahra confidently.

"Donny is nothing now….even if I released him, the experience he has shared with me would certainly screw him up permanently. Would you want your DEAR friend to suffer even more? You may be able to destroy his body, but you can not destroy my mental energies." Donny retorted with Z's voice.

Suddenly, Donny began to cringe, he placed his hand over his forehead as he struggled to maintain mental control.

"We are not fools….we know what is going on. Donny is fighting back from with in. You grow weak Z, what will you do with Donny as well as his friends battling you?" Sahra seethed as she clenched her fists.

"Sahra…Miki….leave before Z kills you both…." Donny stammered in his regular voice, a sign that the Psychic was trying to fight off the evil entity. Seconds later though, Z regained control of Donny's mind.

"I will kill you before you get the chance to stop me!" Donny tilted his head downwards and stared at Sahra and Miki. His with a sharp glance from his eyes, a psychokinetic wave of energy blew forth and swooped down the street like a tsunami. It smote Miki and Sahra, throwing them several meters across the cement like plush dolls being thrown by an angered child.

Miki's hit the cement harder than Sahra did, and could feel blood in her mouth as her sight seemed to become groggy from the rough impact.

Donny chuckled as he stared at his foes. He extended one hand to his left, hoisting a half destroyed car under his telekinetic field.

"….You will die first my dear." with a swoosh of his hand, Donny's telekinetic grasp flung the vehicle at Miki's motionless form. The metallic contraption creaked and squealed as the violent wind blew through the broken glass and metal.

"Miki!" Sahra screamed as she scampered off from the ground with blood running down the side of her face from a wound from the cement. The young woman thrust her hands forward, using her own psychic force to deflect the oncoming projectile. With in just a few meters from Miki, the car was thrown away from her by Sahra's power, crashing it through a glass window of an abandoned photo shop.

_Z, stop it!! _Donny's mental voice cried out.

"Be quiet." Z said out loud.

_I will not do so…I am not as weak as you think I am!_

"You aren't? If you were so strong…why didn't you stop me long before? Because you ARE A COWARD!" Z screamed through Donny's voice.

_If you injure my friends, I promise…you will regret it. You are a fool for underestimating me. _Donny retorted.

"Oh…I'm terrified…a threat from a pathetic loser who thinks he's powerful!"

_We'll see…_

Suddenly, Z began to feel the most horrific pain with in his mind as Donny's mental image faded. He clutched his head and fell to his knees.

_Sahra!! Quick, attack him! _Donny cried telepathically.

Sahra smiled and her face brightened as she heard Donny's voice. With out hesitating, the Psychic threw her right hand forward, knocking Z over with her telekinetic force. With the other hand, she drug him across the concrete and smote his body into a light pole.

To Sahra's surprise, Z rose quickly and leapt into the air while doing a summersault before landing directly in front of the young woman. He looked down upon her.

"Your arrogance will destroy you…." Donny reached out under Z's control and grabbed Sahra around the neck. She gasped for air as Z's grip tightened--she could feel herself becoming light headed as she gazed into Donny's almost completely black eyes. Nothing made Z happier then to see Donny's best friend suffering within his grasp.

"Release her!!" shouted a woman from behind.

Z turned around with Sahra in his grasp yet, and stared at Miki Saegusa--who stood confidently.

"I thought I had dealt with you….I guess I was mistaken." Donny lowered his head while staring at Miki, and amplified his telekinetic field. Miki braced herself and felt a massive onslaught of psychic energy searing across her body. Eventually, it became so strong that the Psychic was literally plowed over by the surging force.

While Z was distracted with attacking Miki, Sahra watched on in horror. Quickly thinking to herself while still being choked by her opponent, Sahra lifted her knees and released herself by shoving them into Donny's stomach, injuring Z's personality that was in control. Sahra fell to the ground, and landed upon the ash fault as Donny keeled backwards. After quickly catching himself before he actually fell Donny's eyes flared darkly as she stared at Sahra with malicious intent.

"Donny, control yourself please!" cried Sahra as she stepped backwards nervously.

The Psychic raised his hand, catching Sahra with in a massive telekinetic field. Sahra felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was thrown through the air, and into the glass window of a nearby building. The glass shattered everywhere as Sahra disappeared within the dark complex.

"Sahra!!" Miki screamed as she careened through the wreckage and jumped through the window her friend was thrown through. She waded through the glass until she came upon Sahra's body. The Psychic rested upon the glistening shards and quivered from shock. Blood seeped from her mouth and forehead as Miki slid her arms under Sahra's torso and held her.

"He's…too powerful." Sahra gasped for breathe as she faintly stared into Miki's face.

"Hush…do not use any more of your energy." Miki whispered as she took off her overcoat and laid it underneath Sahra's head as she released her body.

"Hush…yeah…don't talk Sahra, because you are dying!" Donny hollered as he peered in the window the two struggling women. A veil of fire careened behind him as his black eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Be gone!" cried Miki.

"Both of you have failed." Donny whispered as he stared at the building's complexity. The whole edifice began to crumble around them under the immense telekinetic force.

Sahra weakly raised her hands and established a shimmering force field around the two women. Chunks of debris pelted the wall of energy causing the psychic energy to glisten across it. As the entire complex began to shatter around them, Miki threw her hands forward swiftly causing a section of the falling building to explode outward toward Donny, catching him in a storm of brick and concrete. The Psychic was thrown backwards by the force, thrusting him into the window of a mini-fan, tearing the glass and metal framing on the vehicle to pieces before it was bombarded with falling wreckage from the building.


	14. Godzilla vs Sarad

Cyndi clung closely to Diana as she could hear the terrible destruction taking place between Sahra, Miki, and Donny a block away. She stopped running for a moment, stopping Diana with her. Nervously, the young woman gazed toward the darkened sky.

"Cyndi?" Diana asked as she glanced down at her.

Cyndi's face was flushed as she closed her eyes and concentrated upon the thought that she sensed.

"A creature is approaching….I believe it….is Sarad." she stammered nervously as she began to search out Godzilla's mind upon the mental plane, hoping that he'd be able to save them if this creature would present a large threat. From what he has done so far, Cyndi knew that he was a major threat to the world.

Beautifully, the mental plane unrolled before Cyndi's telepathic self and revealed an oceanic setting, darkened by the night sky. She could see Godzilla's saurian form looming at the edge of the water, gazing up at the moon. His eyes were reflecting it's beautiful light like pearls.

_Godzilla…_Cyndi whispered telepathically, the beast turned and met with Cyndi's eyes. He too, could see the young psychic in his mind.

_Why are you talking to me…human?…You allowed that other stupid human to attack me…_Godzilla replied disdainfully, he threw his tail around and hit Cyndi's mental image, throwing her onto the floor of the mental plane.

_He was protecting us from you…and he lost control. Another being is inside him and he can't help it. You've known Donny for years…he is your friend, not your enemy. _pleaded Cyndi as tears gathered in her eyes.

_I've never seen a human that powerful…he is a threat to me, and you permit his actions…don't ever talk to me! _

_But Godzilla…we are in danger…and we need your help! _cried Cyndi.

_Leave me ALONE!! _Godzilla turned away.

Cyndi stood and tried to think of something. As she extended her mind to more closely touch Godzilla's, she felt a blaze of images, each image directly focused upon the creature Modra that she saw in her previous memory purge of Godzilla's mind. Potent emotions of pain and sorrow came from the atomic creature, feelings that Cyndi had to restrict herself from due to their strength.

_You miss her don't you?_

_I don't know what you are talking about…_Godzilla retorted.

_Yes you do…you still mourn for Modra's death. _Cyndi placed her hand on one of Godzilla's dorsal spines, after all, upon the mental plane he was close to the size of a human.

As soon as Godzilla felt Cyndi's touch, he could feel her love and care for him, as if it was part of his own emotions.

_My friend, it is okay to admit that you miss her. She was very dear to you, do not let your ego get in the way of your emotions. _Cyndi explained.

_I want to be strong for her…and not mourn her loss. _

_That is too much of a burden to bear…Modra wouldn't want you to torment yourself to the point of insanity. It takes real strength to face those emotions. My friend, I am here for you, you have had such a difficult life…_Cyndi wrapped her arms around Godzilla's torso and hugged the beast.

Godzilla's breathing stopped as he felt the human's soft touch upon his cold scaly skin. In Godzilla's mind, it was a sensation he had not felt since he was in love with Modra.

Godzilla buried his head in Cyndi's shoulder and began to weep furiously. Actual tears trickled down his cheeks and dissipated in the fog of the mental plane. Cyndi closed her eyes, and began to shed tears with her close friend. Both of their emotions entered each others' mind.

_I miss her so much…why did she have to die? Why does everything I love have to die? _Godzilla sobbed.

_You still have me…I love you Godzilla…I always have, and I always will. Mothra cares for you as well…as does your daughter…_Cyndi explained as she rubbed Godzilla's dorsal, attempting to comfort him.

Godzilla stopped crying, and thought of what Cyndi had just said.

_Daughter? _he whispered curiously.

_Yes…there is another creature I see in your memory who also mourns Modra's death…her daughter; Modra Aquaila…I can hear Modra saying in your memory that you are almost a father for Aquaila._

_Aquaila…_Godzilla whispered.

Suddenly, Cyndi's image disappeared from the mental plane, and the young woman's terrifying scream echoed through the imaginary world.

_Cyndi!? Where are you?_ cried Godzilla. Feeling that his friend was in danger, the beast roared mightily and dove under the waves.

Cyndi (her physical self) was thrown onto the ground as a mighty explosion erupted from one of the buildings a few blocks away from her, Diana, and Eric. Above them, the mighty form of Sarad blazed through the sky, his feathered body writhed in the wind's potency as he flew.

Sarad's piercing gaze could see Donny floating in the air far below. The beast could detect the immense amount of energy resonating from the Psychic--instantly labeling him as a threat to Sarad's survival.

Donny watched as the bird formed a sphere of energy with in its beak. In a matter of seconds, a bright shimmering blast of crackling heat seared toward the Psychic.

"A challenge…?" smirked Donny as she rose higher into the air. Before the blast of energy reached several thousand feet, Donny swung his hand through the air, releasing a powerful kinetic wave into the night sky. The telekinetic blast shattered the sizzling atomic energy that Sarad emitted and continued it's velocity toward it's target. In mere seconds, the shockwave slammed into the cyborg's body. Sarad squealed in agony as his body was thrown backwards and smote into a skyscraper. The edifice shattered under the remaining force of the telekinetic surge and Sarad's weight, burying him underneath of tons of rubble.

Cyndi gasped as she glanced up at the building that was completely obliterated by the destructive force. A huge scrape on her arm stung and bled as she was hoisted onto her feet by Eric.

"Where…is Sarad…?" asked Cyndi curiously, still dazed.

"It was randomly flung into that building….I think Donny kicked its ass or something." Diana said as she had a slight giggle to her voice.

"Well…we know now not to piss him off ever." Eric joked.

Cyndi gazed behind her, toward where the ocean was. Far in the distance, she could sense that Godzilla was approaching.

"Godzilla's coming." Cyndi whispered as she then turned back around and stared at Sarad's wreckage covered body.

Donny placed one of his palms against his forehead as he floated back down onto the ground. Z's personality was being fought away for the time being.

_Get out of my mind! _Donny cried telepathically as Z's form began to fade.

_I will not be gone for long, you will fall again…_Z's voice trailed off sullenly as Donny opened his eyes and began to stagger around with confusion. He could feel himself coming out of his manipulation.

Once his vision was regained, Donny gazed at all of the destruction he had created. A terrible pain sat in the center of his stomach like a falling brick as he thought about all the pain he had inflicted upon people with his powers. Over all the years, this is the singular thing he hoped would not happen.

Eventually, the Psychic's attention was directed toward the remaining wreckage of the fallen building. Miki knelt down, cradling Sahra who was seriously injured and bleeding profusely. Without hesitation, he jolted over to their side.

"Oh my God…I am so sorry my friends." Donny panicked as he tried to help Miki tend Sahra's wounds, but was slapped away by Miki.

"Get away from us….you have caused enough problems. GET AWAY!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"But Miki…it isn't Z anymore….I'm back to my normal self…."

"You are probably lying, don't give me this shit Z, just get AWAY!" Miki stood and threw her hand through the air, knocking Donny over with a powerful telekinetic surge.

"Miki!" Sahra tried to yell but ended up gasping at the end of the last syllable, "Donny is a victim here…not our enemy."

_Look at you now Donny…your friends hate you…they want nothing more to do with you. _Z's demonic voice echoed with in Donny's mind.

"Z stop…" Donny cringed as he braced his head.

_You are a monster in their views, nothing worth saving…a mindless creature…_

"Z STOP IT!" cried Donny several shards of wreckage literally incinerated around the frustrated Psychic from his sheer mental power.

Suddenly, Sarad's massive body exploded from the pile of debris that smothered him and squawked, taking Donny's mind out of it's closed state. To his surprise, Sarad was not concentrating on the humans, something else attracted his attention toward the bay. Seconds later, Godzilla's powerful roar could be heard echoing across the city.

"Cyndi must have summoned him." Miki noted as she smiled.

Sarad stood tall in the dusty abyss and released a mighty squawk from his beak. His massive feathered wings fanned rapidly until he found himself rising above the city. Godzilla was set in his sights, the saurian beast moved slowly out of the ocean as the mutated hawk streaked overhead.

Godzilla let the water run off from his body slowly as he raised his head high and roared once again. Contrary to his attention, Sarad swooped down and followed closely behind Godzilla. As the mutated dinosaur began to turn, Sarad quickly lurched forward and drove his talons into Godzilla's dorsal so violently that blood and flesh literally was ripped into the air. The reptilian behemoth shrieked in pain as he felt the claws diving into his skin.

Godzilla flipped his tail around, attempting to slap Sarad away, but he was too high above him for the method to be successful. He continuously flailed his body around until the agony became absolutely intolerable. Godzilla closed his eyes and could feel the energy building with in the pit of his stomach. Atomic flashes blazed in his dorsal spines until they were completely charged with energy. Eventually, Godzilla opened his eyes. As he roared, a pulse of kinetic atomic energy erupted from his body--slamming right into Sarad at point-blank range. The avian beast squealed in agony as his talons were literally ripped out of Godzilla's flesh. He collapsed onto the ground and flailed in shock from the powerful blast.

As Godzilla turned around to finish his foe, he instantly felt a chill come over his body. Several hundred meters away, Godzilla cold see a cloud of energy spiraling and convulsing. As the energy became more solid, a form began to appear. Godzilla's eyes opened widely as he recognized the insect form that morphed into existence. Modra spread her wings and fanned herself magically over toward Godzilla. The beast literally felt his heart stop as the insect wrapped her wings around his body and embraced him.

"_My love…I thought you were dead!" _cried Godzilla as he wrapped his arms around Modra's pearlescent form.

_She IS dead…_a telepathic voice echoed within Godzilla's mind.

Suddenly, Godzilla roared out in panic as Modra's body began to fade into the wind like dust until Godzilla's hands were bare. The reality of this experience seemed so heart-wrenchingly real to him that he could even smell Modra's aroma slightly before she diminished.

"_Modra!" _cried Godzilla as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"_What did you do to her!?"_

_Me…I didn't do anything…you did…_the voice trailed off once again.

"_I did not!"_

_Yes you did…you let Modra die, you were too weak to protect the one you loved. Now you shall be tortured by her death for the rest of your pitiful destructive life. _Z said with in Godzilla's mind as he smiled malevolently.

"_Shut up…I did…not kill her.."_ Godzilla stammered as he tried to hold back the tears and rage with in him.

_Yes you did…your love for her weakened you…..you pathetically let her die in your arms. You took a mother away from an innocent child, and you put the Earth in direct destruction from the killing of a guardian…_

"_STOP IT!" _roared Godzilla as he released a blast of his atomic ray into the sky, lighting the area around him in the cold blue hue.

_Yes that's it…release your rage…_Z cackled as his presence began to fade.

Godzilla's rage erupted in a massive energy release that literally tore the ground and buildings around him. This large release of power snapped Sarad out of his unconsciousness. The beast leaped off from the ground and slammed himself into Godzilla's side, throwing the saurian beast into a building viciously. Godzilla did not stay down for long, seconds later he rose from the wreckage and confronted his foe mightily. With a swift swing of his body, Godzilla threw his tail around and narrowly missed Sarad who immediately took to the air. The ferocious bird screeched and ascended into the clouded sky. Godzilla's eyes followed the fast paced avian creature. The aerial maneuvers Sarad preformed reminded him of the other winged creature his father once fought--Rodan, at least fourteen years ago.

Cyndi clutched her head as she could feel Godzilla's pure rage echoing through her mind. Her vision became clouded and distorted as she fell onto the ground at Diana's feet--who frantically was trying to control Cyndi. Godzilla's ominous form was plastered across Cyndi's mental plane. Fire and smoke spiraled around the beast--representing his unmatched anger and fury.

"Cyndi!" Diana cried while trying to control the girl's flinging arms. To Diana's surprise, Cyndi packed a good amount of strength, enough to literally knock her over.

Godzilla's spines flashed brightly as he watched his flying nemesis streaking through the dark sky. The blue hues blazed like lightning, revealing even the smallest shadows around the beast. Energy particles spiraled around his mouth as he inhaled slowly. As the beast held his mouth open as wide as it would go, a crackling blast of atomic energy spewed from his maw. The air seemed to sizzle under the glowing ray of light as it blazed toward Sarad. Unable to maneuver away, the giant metallic bird found himself directly in the atomic blast's path. In a matter of a few short seconds, the spiraling flare seared into Sarad's body, igniting a massive explosion over the city. A smoking hulk was thrown out of the explosion and into the city, pillars of dust blanketed the air as Sarad's body crashed through buildings.

Godzilla raised his eyes skyward and released a monstrous roar echoing across the darkness. His rage festered deep from within, something told him that he had to destroy this beast.


	15. The Heart of Biollante

Mothra's delicate body drifted through the air as she descended out of the clouds near Mount Fuji. The moon glowed brightly overhead and reflected its light off from the few lakes that bordered the mountain. Mothra could feel the terrible events occurring miles away in Tokyo. Godzilla's rage even reached her senses, and gave her a cause for concern in his case. Far below, Mothra could see Lake Ashino--Biollante's home where she loomed against the foggy horizon, basking in the moonlight feeling ever quiver with in the Earth.

Mothra gently swooped down over the water, causing small waves and ripples to surge across the liquid in her windy wake. The scales on her wings reflected the moonlight, giving her an almost mystic appearance. The two beautiful creatures stared at one and other--one an insect, the other a rose. Two beings both of peace and glamour.

Biollante, finding Mothra's rash entrance to be startling raised several vines out of the cool lake water and defended herself from the deity. The water gently trickled off from the appendages as Biollante's rose began to gently open under the moon's aura. The red pigmentation in the petals seemed phosphorescent in the light of the night.

"_I do not mean harm, my sister. You may rest easily." _whispered Mothra in a gentle voice as she chirped cutely. Biollante remained silent, and defensive in Mothra's presence.

"_Biollante…Erika…you need not be afraid of me. I am a being of peace, not destruction. We are as alike, as we are unlike my dear friend."_

Biollante's voice sang a beautiful song as her rose opened to its complete span.

"_I am weak from my previous battle with Godzilla, forgive my apprehension." _Erika's voice replied from with in Biollante.

"_I know," _whispered Mothra as she moved closer, _"let me help you."_

Mothra extended her wings to full length, dwarfing Biollante's form under a shadow. Glistening green hued scales danced from the insects wings as she could hear her fairies singing her name…

"_Mosura…Mosura…"_

The glowing powder swirled around Biollante and diminished as it touched her flesh. Her vines lowered back into the murky waters as she could feel her strength returning gradually.

"_I can feel that Godzilla is in rage…" _Biollante muttered quietly as her stalk moved slowly as she sang.

"_Yes…Z is tampering with his mind…Donny has lost control, Z is overpowering him the same way he is overpowering Godzilla." _Mothra replied as she concluded Biollante's healing process with her special photosynthetic-healing scales.

"_Donny…" _Erika's voice whispered, _"I wish I could help him…but he is even beyond my voice now."_

"_On the contrary, that is why I have come to you. I need your help. With Godzilla in this state, he will prove to be a barrier in saving this planet from Sarad, who is the real threat. If he is not destroyed, the entire human race could be at stake." _Mothra explained wisely, as if seeing the future as she spoke.

"_But what can I possibly do? I was barely enough to repulse Godzilla last time--and the time before that I was destroyed by him in this form. If it wasn't for Donny, I may have suffered the same fate." _replied Biollante.

"_I know…the only way you can defeat his rage my dear, is if you release your own rage. You both are brother and sister--Godzilla has struggled so much in the past year, and I fear that he maybe lost in his mind with Z tampering with him. You must face Godzilla like you once did. At least give me some time to confront both Sarad and Donny. Z has grown so powerful, I don't know if even I can defeat him at this point, but it has to be done. I can not confront all three of them at once, which is why I am coming to you." _Mothra plead as she fanned her wings beautifully in the midnight wind.

The Elias flew high above both kaiju as they continued their critical conversation amongst themselves. Their hair blew around in the wind like black ebony coursing under the moon. After all that has been happening, they remained positive that things would go correctly.

"It is amazing how much Biollante is like Sarad and Godzilla….yet so different." Lora whispered in amazement as she gazed down upon the plant kaiju.

"Yes…she was created though with good intent, not evil. Godzilla was created accidentally by humanity's destructive lust, and Sarad was created intentionally by the same thing." added Moll.

Belvera gave a slight eye roll as she listened to her sisters' poetic words.

"Can't we just say that Biollante is different, and that she is going to help Mothra kick ass?" Belvera muttered.

"Ass? Belvera…what language you are obtaining from the humans!" laughed Moll as Lora giggled as well.

Suddenly, Mothra's mighty screech startled the three women, attracting their attention back onto the kaiju below.

Mothra's sapphire multi-faceted eyes stared at Biollante accurately, and solemnly.

"_The rage within me will turn me into an utter beast, Mothra; I would be no different than Godzilla or Sarad for that matter." _Erika responded negatively.

"_Yes you would be different, Erika. You will be doing it for a good cause: saving Donny, and preventing Earth's destruction, and saving your brother from Z's mental grasp. Godzilla is still your brother, you should still love him despite how different both of you are." _Mothra explained.

Biollante released a screeching elongated cry that echoed off from the nearby mountains.

"_I was created by the very thing that Godzilla is made of! I will be a terrible beast like he is if I give into my anger!" _cried Erika as she could feel her own emotions intensifying the monster that is part of her.

"_Erika…you were given a second chance at life--your father wanted you to live on in the very thing that you love--plants, he did not intend it to hurt you at all. Just think of all the people you have saved…both now and back in 1989. Your brother is in turmoil, just like you are. Be the lesser of two evils and help him overcome this. The Rose and the Beast are part of you now Erika…you can not blindly ignore their presence. You must learn to maintain balance between the triad. There is so much evil and mental conflict going on as of late…show them that you can overcome your own conflict, and maybe that will help you in Godzilla's instance." _Mothra said with a critical voice that sounded emotional and caring.

Biollante stood sullenly in the moonlight as Mothra's words echoed with in her very soul. The human part of her feared facing Godzilla, but the other two parts did not show the same emotion as Erika did.

"_But…I…fear." _she whispered.

"_Fear can be overcome…you are not alone Erika…you have the spirit of a rose and Godzilla within you. The flora and fauna aspects of nature. As a human, you must work together with nature and overcome this fear and doubt. Together, you will feel confidence. While one of those aspects is peaceful, and the other is ominous--together they can be a powerful force. Just like courage, wisdom, and love--the traits my fairies possess within themselves. Individually they are strong, but together they are a force to be reckoned with." _continued Mothra.

Biollante thought to herself, the three different personalities within her seemed to deliberate over Mothra's plea and logic.

"_Think of Donny…and Miki…those who you once knew Erika…who are not blessed with virtual immortality like you are. Do not allow them to perish in this manner. I beg you to aide me--for their sake." _Mothra stammered in an emotionally stricken voice.

"_For my friends." _Erika's spirit smiled within Mothra's mind as she diminished.

The rose form raised it's pedaled flower and sang toward the sky as her body began to morph into clouds of glistening spores that flashed as bright as an angel. In the spores, Mothra could see the faces of Erika, the rose, and the beast for of Biollante roaring as the cloud began to trail off toward the east. Mothra breathed with relief as she sensed Erika's positive decision. Without any delay, the insect fanned her wings brashly--whipping up the water of the lake as she darted off close on Biollante's tail.

"I hope Mothra's plan works." Lora whispered as she glanced over at Belvera somewhat negatively.

"We must trust her judgment. She, after all, is the protector of this planet." Moll smiled wisely as she signaled Fairy and Garugaru to both follow.


	16. The Inward Battle

Sahra wiped the dirt and dust off from her forehead as she began to regain her senses and ability to stand from the terrible injury sustained from her battle with Donny. With Miki close at her side, Sahra watched on as Donny hovered in mid-air, observing the scene of Godzilla and Sarad battling in the distance. Z concentrated deeply on making Godzilla as agitated as possible. Knowing that with him distracted, it would be a lot easier to terrorize the city without distraction. Plus, Z wanted to see the pleasure in making Godzilla feel more pain--not only physically, but mentally as well.

Miki and Sahra could feel the distress Godzilla was in--and Cyndi. What Z was doing to Godzilla directly effected her as well. The very rage the beast was experiencing was enough to give Cyndi autistic meltdown after autistic meltdown.

"Donny…try to fight him." Sahra stammered under her breath as she tried to walk.

Donny's black eyes glared down upon the Psychics as he could hear Sahra's voice echoing with in his mind. Their thoughts and emotions were so strong that he could sense the slightest thing from them.

"Leave me ALONE!" Donny cried as he backed away under his levitation. The frustrated Psychic raised his hand, preparing to release a powerful telekinetic blast when a shimmering rainbow-hued streak of energy seared into the psychic field around him, throwing Donny onto the pavement below.

"What the hell?" Miki said as she turned around to catch a glance of what released the energy. Sahra then turned around.

In a matter of seconds, Mothra's mighty form swooped down over the buildings, creating a gale-strength windstorm whipping through the streets. The insect streaked back up high into the sky, releasing her piercing battle cry.

Sahra and Miki clutched one and other as they watched Mothra's beautiful body sparkling under the moonlight.

"She has not come alone…" Sahra whispered as she turned to gaze back into the distance.

Descending into the city, was a large cloud of glowing material that slowly sank and diminished into the ground. Godzilla remained perplexed as everything grew absolutely quiet, excluding the eventual beats from Mothra's wings high in the sky. Slowly the lumbering kaiju paced forward, until he felt the ground beneath him squirming with activity. The soil began to give way as writhing tendrils exploded from the ground. Buildings and other edifices collapsed as more and more vines burst forth.

Godzilla roared out in anger as the vines emerged from beneath his feet, tripping the massive kaiju into a large rut in the ground. Several hundred meters away, a huge mass blew from the ground--sending pillars of wreckage and dust hundreds of meters into the air. A monstrous wail blared out into the darkened landscape, sending chills up Godzilla's spine, who was managing to get to his feet once again.

The saurian beast's eyes gazed upward at the towering mammoth form that shadowed him from the moon's light. The colossal toothed maw of Biollante sniffed the air as she reared her head back and released another massive roar. The mutated plants body was gigantic compared to Godzilla, Mothra's wingspread even barely exceeded her vine length. Her hideous form writhed under vines and tendrils--as if she had created her own fortress of mutated appendages.

Biollante gazed down upon her brother, and hissed malevolently. Erika could feel deep within her the beast taking control. She found it frightening that the peaceful rose form could transform into such a deadly beast, however Erika knew that she had to be in this form in order to stand up against Godzilla's power.

Another movement a few hundred meters away caught Biollante's lifeless eyes--Sarad's body quivered under the rubble in which Godzilla had buried him under; however, her attention was not detracted for long, Godzilla's roaring attracted her once again.

"_I have returned…" _growled the massive mutation as she stared at her brother.

Donny raised himself off from the ground, and wiped the blood from his face. The flapping of Mothra's wings made him cringe with annoyance as he gazed up toward the sky--watching the insect dancing through the air majestically.

"Mothra…you should not have come!" Z's voice cried through Donny's mouth, "I have not the time to play games with you!"

The great insect swooped down and hovered above the frustrated Psychic and screeched mightily. He stared up at her angrily as if he did not fear the guardian kaiju's power.

"_Your rampage needs to stop Z, right now." _Mothra retorted with her majestic wings flowing out beside her. Donny's reflection could be seen in Mothra's multi-faceted eyes as she gazed down upon him.

"And just who is going to stop me? You speak words too big for your mouth to handle, Mothra." Donny gibed as he chuckled, while taking a few steps closer in Mothra's direction.

"_I will if I have to. Arrogant sprite." _Mothra insulted as she released a low growling screech.

"Fine….you want to see what you are dealing with, INSECT?" Z screamed through Donny's voice as he flung his arm through the air, literally throwing a massive wave of telekinetic energy at Mothra. Bracing herself, the insect was caught in the violent surge and knocked backwards into a tall standing building,--throwing her right through it. Mothra feeling the pain from the blow, did not allow it to overwhelm her, instead she swooped back into the air and caught her fall. While spiraling back down toward Donny, her eyes flashed brightly, releasing a blast of her own potent telekinesis. As the wave of mental force slammed into the ground, buildings were literally crushed into shards. Donny was thrown a dozen meters across the street into the side of a building. He could feel his vision fade instantly as the potent force slammed him against the concrete, however he regained his composure as he landed upon the sidewalk.

Sahra and Miki stared at the battle nervously, amazed at the power that Donny had accumulated--he could even confront Mothra of all kaiju. Flying material battered their bodies as they attempted to scurry away from the cascading buildings that Mothra caused. Before they managed to crawl at least several feet, their vision went blank and in the next instant they found themselves huddled on the floor of G-Force's infirmary, with Dr. Okayama standing above them. At the other end of the room, Eric and Diana stood--holding Cyndi's quaking body.

The Elias floated at face level with Okayama.

"We teleported them here….they almost were killed." Belvera stammered as she brushed the dust off from her body.

"Nurses, get Sahra onto the bed--she's wounded severally!" Okayama hollered as nurses hoisted the woman's body onto the nearest bed. Miki rose with her and clung close to Sahra's side.

Sahra grasped onto Miki's hand as she stared up at the ceiling.

"We have to help him…." Sahra whispered under her breath as she thought of Donny's situation.

"He is still fighting, even now." Moll replied with a light tone, "Z is powerful, but he is finding difficulty in maintaining full control….Mothra may be able to release Z from Donny's mind."

"Do you think Erika could help?" asked Miki.

"We aren't sure….for she is battling an inward battle of her own, as is Godzilla." Lora responded logically.

As Sahra gasped for breath due to her wounds, everybody's attention turned toward Cyndi, who began to scream and writhe within Diana's grasp.

"What is wrong with her?" Dr. Okayama asked as she was cleaning one of Sahra's cranial wounds.

"She is suffering from the same thing Godzilla is suffering from--rage. She is somehow connected to Godzilla." Moll explained as she stared down at Cyndi.

Belvera thought to herself for a moment as she stared down at Cyndi. Part of her knew that Cyndi had a special ability in memory retrieval.

"Moll, Lora….Cyndi maybe able to help Donny through this mental manipulation."

Her two sisters turned their attention toward Belvera acutely.

"Cyndi has a special power for retrieving memories and playing about in one's mind…." Belvera was cut off by Moll who finished her sentence.

"So Cyndi may be able to help Donny come back to his senses, by delving into his positive memories?"

"That's an interesting idea!" Lora exclaimed as she nearly fell off from Fairy in the process.

Cyndi's rage peaked, and she threw herself into Diana--knocking her back into Eric's arms.

"I WILL NOT GO BACK INTO HIS MIND!!" the frustrated girl screamed as lights in the room began to shatter from her telekinetic anger bouncing about the room.

"Cyndi…calm down. You are Donny's only chance to control himself!" Diana cried as she slowly stepped toward Cyndi. The young woman scampered away on her hands and knees and huddled in the corner, cradling her head.

"Diana…" whispered Eric before being signaled by Diana.

"It is okay…" she replied before turning back to Cyndi.

"My friend….let yourself be free of Godzilla's mind…just for a moment," began Diana, "give me your hand."

Diana stretched out her hand toward Cyndi, hoping that the girl would accept her. Instead, Cyndi just recoiled and tried to move farther away, crying as she did so. Diana tried her hardest to remember how to use her powers….but she had went far too long with out even remembering them.

"Cyndi, take my hand. I am here for you--you do not need to fear me." Diana smiled as she moved closer.

Cyndi stared up at her, and began to calm herself a bit, but continued to wring out tears from her swollen eyes. Slowly, she began to move her hand from her lap until she came mere centimeters from Diana's. Finally, both women took each others' hand. Diana pulled Cyndi off from the floor and hugged her. Diana could feel her crying as they embraced, so she rubbed the girl's back gently, hoping to comfort her.

Suddenly, Diana felt a chill and her vision went dark. The mental plane unfolded before her eyes for the first time in many years, and at the end of the dark plane stood Cyndi's petite form.

_Cyndi? Are we on…the mental plane? _Diana's telepathic voice quivered in perplexity.

_Yes we are…you…have accepted me Diana, and I am so grateful. _tears gathered in Cyndi's projection's eyes as she moved closer to Cyndi, _I brought you here._

_You are a very sweet woman Cyndi, and you have a new friend. I know how much you love Godzilla, but you must let him fight his own battles at times. I understand that he is struggling as well…but before you can help him, you have to help yourself. _Diana explained wisely as she smiled.

_I know…he is so close to me, and I want to help him. He is the only friend I've ever really had all of my life. Aside from you now…and Donny. I want to help him so badly, but Z is such a terrible being, he'll take advantage of me. _Cyndi explained as she shuddered from remembering her last encounter with Z.

_You are Donny's only hope Cyndi, you possess the ability to delve into one's memory. A lot of Donny's pain comes from his memory--he has had a lot of loss in his life, and this new creation that happened as result of his power is tormenting him even more. You must show him his memory so he can take over Z. Please…you are his last hope. _Diana begged as she felt tears gathering in her own eyes.

Cyndi stared down at the black plane below them, she could hear Godzilla's angry furious cries in her mind, but she found the strength to control his impact on her emotions. She stared at Diana's mental projection and smiled.

_Thank you._ she whispered.

Diana smiled in return and stared down at the plane somberly, regretting partially that she did not remember her abilities.

_I can feel that you have left something behind in your life, something that was really important to you. You regret it. _Cyndi whispered as she sensed Diana's emotions.

_Yes…my powers are gone. After all of these years I have forgotten them…and now I can't help close friends like Donny…or Sahra when the need it. I was always not wanting to use them in the past…but now I wish I could remember how to, or even if I still have them. _explained Diana.

_You still have them. You just need to find them again. For all the help you have given me, I feel that I should help you in return. _Cyndi happily said.

_Um…how? _

_Remember, I can unlock your memories…and there you can remember how to use them. Close your eyes my friend. _

Diana reluctantly closed her eyes, she could feel Cyndi's presence with in her mind even more so. The mental plane flashed before her and images began to emerge from the darkness--memories of her own past.

_Try to remember what you were, Diana. Try to remember the Psychic._ Cyndi's voice echoed.

Diana could see the memory of a high school cafeteria. Near her sat Donny and Sahra--her closest friends. She closed her eyes and cringed as she could feel the sensation of anger, and growing power.

_OH my god…this happened nearly twenty years ago! _Diana gasped as she could remember every sensation from the moment. The power grew inside her until a blinding white light covered the entire memory.

As soon as Diana opened her eyes, she found herself standing back in the infirmary, with Cyndi and Eric standing right beside her. She breathed and nearly had tears trickling down her cheeks from the experience.

"Diana…what's the matter?" asked Miki as stood over Sahra, who was still receiving treatment from Okayama.

"She has re-found her powers again." Moll smiled as she felt the literal glee that Diana had felt--as well as Cyndi.

Diana turned to Cyndi and wrapped her arms around the girl warmly. The happiness and joy seemed to fill the entire room with a glorious peace that had not been felt for years.

"Thank you…so very much." Diana whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"And…thank…you." Cyndi replied with her regular spliced autistic wording.

"Now we must save Donny." she replied while letting go of Cyndi, and gazing at the others present in the room.

Tendrils exploded from the Earth beneath Godzilla, gripping around his legs violently until he fell into the crater created by the writhing appendages. Godzilla whipped his tail around, dismembering some of the slimy stalks, causing a green acidic sap to spray everywhere.

Biollante's massive maw opened and released a mighty roar as more and more tendrils burst from the walls of the crater, embalming Godzilla in a cocoon of squirming vines.

Erika could feel her control over the beast diminishing with in her, the will to overcome the rage surpassed her, she had nothing but lust to destroy Godzilla, at all cost. The gentle rose and human portion of her personality diminished into a monstrous beast. Erika could only sit back and watch in the mind as the beast controlled her mutant body.

Godzilla's spines flashed brightly as he released a quick blast of his atomic ray, piercing a hole around his mouth where the vines had once covered. Again, the saurian beast blasted his offensive weapon--but this time toward Biollante's main body. The energy impacted violently directly in Biollante's abdomen, tearing and shredding vines and clumps of plant material--throwing chunks of the beasts photosynthetic body and blood into the air. She roared in both pain and rage as Godzilla continued to release his deadly blast. The tendrils around Godzilla constricted even tighter, and hoisted him into the air quickly. Only the beast's tail could be seen whipping through the air amongst the sporadic vines. Biollante brought Godzilla closer to her by throwing him toward her. The saurian creature crashed onto the ground directly in front of his monstrous sister. Mouthed tendrils snaked around Godzilla, dousing him with acidic sap. Steam and the smell of burnt flesh wafted into the air as Biollante's mighty roar echoed through the sky.

Godzilla blindly released his atomic ray in several direction, obliterating several mouthed vines. He could hear the burning plant carcasses flopping onto the ground next to him. Godzilla rolled over rashly just in time to find Biollante's massive maw roaring directly in his face. The toothed jaws gaped widely is Biollante lurched forward--grabbing onto Godzilla's arm.

He screeched in horrific agony as Biollante's teeth tore at his flesh as she lifted him off from the ground by his arm. Godzilla in rage and anguish sporadically blasted his atomic ray at Biollante's massive form--shredding random parts of her body with the forceful blast. Sap and plant fragments exploded everywhere as the beam continued to sear through her body. Eventually, the monstrous plant beast released Godzilla, suffering terribly from his atomic blasts. Godzilla fell onto the ground, and rolled away from Biollante--hoping to escape her wrath.

Donny's long hair blew in the air as Mothra swooped past him again, narrowly missing his body with her wing. She quickly fanned her gossamer wings, swinging her back around to confront the demonic Psychic.

"Mothra….your arrogance is beginning to show." Z gibed as he levitated into the air and backed away from Mothra.

"_It is nothing compared to yours." _Mothra replied as she released strands of mystic energy from her wings.

Donny held out his hand and blocked the energized blasts with his telekinetic shield. The force of the energy knocked him backwards but he managed to keep his aerial posture away from Mothra.

The insect deity continued to release dancing bolts of energy toward Donny. The shimmering yellow light sent bright flashes across the city block. Angrily, Donny waved his hand through the air, causing the bolts to literally dissipate under a strong telekinetic field. Once again, he waved his arm violently through the air--flinging Mothra against the skyscraper behind her violently. Shards of the edifice exploded as Mothra's body disappeared underneath of a opaque cloud of dust and debris.

"I am not playing games anymore….once you are out of the way Mothra, things are going to be A LOT easier." Z's voice echoed from Donny's mouth as he concentrated deeply upon the edifices around him. The psionic energies within him grew exponentially as his body began to shimmer under a blackish aura, contrasting his white hair with the darkness around him. The ground began to quake violently as the buildings began to lift off from their foundations slowly. Random pieces of concrete crumbled off from the man-made edifices as Donny managed to lift the buildings at least fifty feet into the air.

"Mothra, I know you are in that dust cloud, don't attempt to hide from me." Donny muttered to himself as he raised his hands--raising the buildings as he did so.

Suddenly, Mothra's wings burst from the dust cloud and her body quickly afterwards. Instead of darting towards Donny, she could sense what he was planning. With a great flap of her colossal wings, she ascended higher into the sky, screeching majestically as the smoke and dust around her wafted away under her aerial draft.

"I am not a force to underestimate!" cried Donny as he moved his hands forward, motioning the buildings to do the same. The edifices crackled and pieces exploded as entire buildings hurtled toward Mothra under Donny's telekinetic power.

Mothra narrowly dodged the first two, and the second two were close behind. Knowing that she would not be able to maneuver away from them, she began to charge energy with in the gems on her forehead. In a matter of seconds, three crackling beams burst from her forehead and lanced into the half destroyed projectiles. They shattered and exploded as Mothra relentlessly bombarded them.

"God damn insect!" Z hollered from Donny as he sent another building hurdling toward the Goddess.

Mothra opened her mind, and extended her front pair of legs. The bulky projectile began to slow down as Mothra countered Donny's telekinetic field with her own.

"What the hell…" Donny grumbled as he felt his own power waning from the object, soon he lost all control of it, Mothra had complete power over the building.

"_Z, it is a pity you never used Donny's knowledge of telekinesis…instead of using your own blind ways to control things--you have so much to learn!" _Mothra retorted as she released the edifice, slinging it towards the human.

Donny angrily concentrated upon the object. His hair continued to float weightlessly as if gravity had completely halted its effect around him. The more he began to concentrate on the building, he could see its very molecular construction. Donny imagined the molecules breaking down with in the object. In an instant, the building exploded into millions of shards, streaking across the sky and landing in various parts in the city.

"You bitch of a kaiju!" Donny could feel himself being completely consumed by Z. He lowered his head and open his mind up to dangerous limits. Psychic wind whipped around his body as he raised his arms, causing buildings and other edifices around him to incinerate under a massive telekinetic field.

"_Z…control yourself!" _Mothra cried as she protected herself from the Psychic's power.

"I do not take commands from anybody, least of all from you. Give up now, or Earth may find you as the last Mothra to fly in its sky. I am growing more and more powerful, even more powerful than you!" Z retorted with Donny's voice.

Mothra knew that she was running out of options, and that Donny was losing complete control over himself. The insect gathered all of her energy, and released it through her forehead prismatic rays.

Quickly, Donny threw his hand forward and halted the streams of energy before it washed over his body. The Psychic struggled as Mothra did also, to keep his power equal. A bright ray of light formed where Mothra's energy met Donny's shield. Debris and other objects flew everywhere as the immense amount of force drove everything away from the two Psychics.

Deep within Donny's mind, the mental plane expanded against Z's will. Since he was distracted with contending with Mothra, Z left Donny's mental remains alone.

Cyndi's psychic form astral projected into Donny's mind directly in front of the weakened Psychic. She knelt down and held the dying human's mental projection with in her arms.

_Donny…can you hear me? _she asked quietly, hearing her voice echo across the plane.

Donny's formed quivered before he faintly opened his eyes. He wore a light smile as he noticed Cyndi's face in the blur of his vision.

_Cyndi…you shouldn't be here…it is too dangerous…Z could kill you…just like he is killing me. _his telepathic voice faintly replied.

_I am here to help you my friend. Do not let this monster take over you, you have a life….a family and friends who love you. You must fight it Donny…_Cyndi pleaded.

_I have tried…he takes my memory and puts it against me….and then he takes dark feelings and puts them in me until I can barely function. I have weakened him a bit, but not enough for me to re-take control._

_You still have strength in you. Z uses your memories to discourage you, I can use them to empower you. Open your mind Donny, remember the memories that you enjoyed. _Cyndi placed her hand upon Donny's forehead, and aided him through the door of memory.

The mental plane transformed before the two Psychics, into a beautiful field rich with plants on a dim summer evening. He looked around the landscape, and a smile instantly formed upon his face.

_Do you know this place? _Cyndi walked up next to Donny and stood by him in the lush greenery.

A moment of silence went by before Donny could muster the energy to answer.

_Yes…this is my grandma's garden…and that is her house…_Donny's voice grew choked as if he were about to cry form seeing the amazing visage so clearly from his past.

_That must be your grandma. _Cyndi pointed as she turned toward the orchard that stood behind the house. An old woman of at least eighty years old stood beside the oldest apple tree, observing the weather.

_Grandma…_Donny's telepathic voice whispered.

"Go and talk to her." Cyndi said with her real voice, "Yes…we both can speak upon this imaginational plane, as if we were in real life. Not only do I have the power to control memory, but I also have the power to control the imagination as well.

"Grandma!" Donny cried as he dashed toward the woman. She heard her name called, and instantly smiled as she caught a glimpse of Donny. The elderly woman opened her arms and caught him in a hug. The Psychic wept as he felt the warmth of the woman once again.

"Cyndi…how is this…possible? It can't be real." Donny stammered as he continued to hug his grandma.

"It is as real as you want it to be my friend. You have helped me so much, I figured that I could help you in return. You are unlike any person I know Donny. I can actually talk around you and not be all separated with my words. You have learned to accept me for what I am, and I have accepted you. Talk to your grandma. Hear her words." Cyndi smiled as she stepped back a few feet.

"How are you sweetie?" Grandma asked as she released the hug.

Donny found it so hard to stare into his Grandma's face after all of these years. But he eventually grew used to it again.

"I have been better…but I am glad to see you." he replied as he cleared his throat.

"You know that I have never left you, I have always been inside you." she whispered sweetly.

"I know…but it hurts to look back and remember that you are gone."

"I am gone, and you must learn to accept that Donny. I maybe gone physically, but mentally I am still here. You have an amazing power that you should be proud of having. One regret I have to continue bearing is never using the ones that I had." Grandma explained.

"Power?"

"Yes…I was Psychic too, it ran on both sides of your parents' family, however I swore that I would never use them and I eventually forgot all about them. You must use the power within you to fight this terrible thing. You can do it, I definitely believe in you."

Donny felt somewhat empowered by his grandmother's words.

"Ever since you were a young child, I knew you were going to be a powerful Psychic--do not give in to your own power Donny, you must not let it defeat you." she added.

"Donny, we can't stay in this memory retrieval for much longer." Cyndi whispered, hoping not to disturb the conversation between them.

Donny nodded as he heard Cyndi's voice, and then stared back at his grandma. For the first time in his life, the Psychic felt as though he was a kid again, fresh in life and ready to open up to the entire world.

"Go and defeat him Donny, just remember what I have told you." Grandma said as she wrapped her arms around Donny one last time.

Tears trickled down Donny's cheeks as he released his grandma once again, and grasped onto Cyndi's hand. He found it so hard to leave the realistic realm of his imagination where his grandmother still existed. She smiled and waved seconds before the mental plane fragmented back into it's original form, a black void.

Donny found himself feeling more alive than he had ever been. Cyndi stood next to him, smiling happily at her success.

_I will not let Z do this to me…or anybody else for that matter. _Donny's telepathic voice whispered as he turned to Cyndi, _Thank you my friend, so very much._

Cyndi continued to smile, and blushed a little bit before her astral image faded from the mental plane, leaving Donny alone to contend with Z.

The Psychic concentrated and paced across the mental plane.

_Z show yourself! _Donny released a massive telekinetic force from with in his own mind, hoping to get Z's attention.

In the outside world, Donny still continued to hold his shield against Mothra's prismatic assault. Angrily, Z's personality pursued to throw Mothra's energy back in her direction, but could not muster enough strength do so. He could feel his strength waning exponentially.

"What in the hell..?" he wondered as he was beginning to lose the control of his telekinetic shield.

"That bastard human is fighting to regain control!" Z screamed as he managed to throw himself out of the way before his telekinetic shield shattered--releasing Mothra's energy into the area that Donny once stood.

Donny cradled his head as he could feel the two personalities fighting inside of him.

"Mothra!" Donny's normal voice cried out as he fell onto the ground.

Mothra halted her assault as she could feel Donny's normal presence emerging from the darkness.

"Mothra…help me…please." the Psychic sobbed as he fell to his knees, while trying to fight off Z at the same time.

Feeling Mothra's summoning, the Elias streaked overhead, knowing that Donny was coming back around. They knew that they had to banish this terrible creature from Donny's mind before it destroyed him.

The Triad of Fairies climbed off from their steeds and stood in a triangle around Donny's head. Gently, they took the Elias Triangle pendants off from their necklaces and placed them on the palm of their hands.

"Courage….wisdom….love…" All three sisters muttered in unison.

The bodies of the Elias began to glow their select colors that represented their special emotive traits. The glanced at one and other, acknowledging that they were prepared to do this.

"_Ancient Elias and Mothra's of the past_

_Hear our spell that we are to cast_

_Release this human from the dark…" _Moll began wisely.

"_Put his mind back from hence the evil's start_

_Relieve the suffering he has fought_

_Bring him from this mental distraught…" _Lora continued.

"_Banish Z from his mind_

_Release his spirit from inside_

_Allow the wind to carry it into oblivion…" _Belvera whispered.

"_By the power of the Elias Triangle_

_Allow this human to become untangled_

_From this wretched mental darkness…" _Mothra then concluded as she fanned her wings, releasing shimmering green hued scales that floated all across the area. A storm of billowing powder spiraled around Donny as the Elias closed their eyes and hummed Mothra's Song slowly.

A shadowy figure emerged from Donny's body as the scales began to settle and dissipate. The mental figure of Z hovered in the sky as if he were a ghost.

"You can't do this to me!" he cried as he glared up at Mothra with detestation.

"_I think we already did. May the winds of old take you away from these lands." _Mothra whispered as she fanned her wings gently.

"You can't get rid of me forever!" Z's voice echoed away as Mothra's winds dissipated the Psychic's apparition.

The Elias smiled as the watched Z's form disappear. A feeling of relief entered their hearts as they stared back at Donny.

"Awaken my friend. Z is gone now." Moll whispered as she placed her other head in Donny's hair.

As soon as all of Z's personality was drained from Donny's mind, the Psychic's hair faded back into it's dark ash brown color and lost it's length, but this time, slight tints of white remained in the coloring.

"_Take him back to his comrades." _Mothra commanded silently as she heard that battle cries of Godzilla and Biollante off in the distance.

The Elias joined hands closed their eyes, broadening their minds. Over the course of several seconds, their body's along with the steeds, and Donny faded into a mere shimmer of light.

In a flash of light, Donny opened his eyes and found himself laying on the floor of the G-Force infirmary at the far end of the room. He weakly sat up and found his friends gathered around the room, standing at various places.

Cyndi turned around and found Donny sitting up, staring around with a clueless expression on his face.

"Donny?" Cyndi's voice attracted everybody's attention in the room and they too turned around.

The Psychic rose to his feet and wore a gentle smile as the young girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much….you have an amazing power there my friend." Donny whispered as he patted Cyndi's back before letting go to find Diana walking up to him slowly.

"Diana….Eric!?" he stammered in surprise, after not seeing them for many years.

They moved aside to reveal Sahra sitting on one of the infirmary beds next to Miki. Both women were battered and bruised with injuries from their battle with Donny.

"Oh my God…I am SO sorry…" Donny muttered as if he was out of breath as he stumbled up to Sahra and Miki.

"Don't worry about us…..you are the one who has been injured…on a mental level." Sahra placed her hand on Donny's shoulder as she felt the Psychic's pain from the entire few days experience that took place.

"Is Z gone now?" asked Miki.

"Yes…and no. I have the entire memory of the experience--and I can feel the power that he had still remaining." Donny replied somberly as he rested his arm against the bed.

"That wasn't his power, it was yours, and it still is." Moll whispered as the Elias floated down from on high, perched upon Fairy and Garugaru.

"My power?" whispered Donny.

"Yeah….remember what your grandma told you….she knew that you possessed the power ever since you were a child!" exclaimed Cyndi as she wore a petite smile upon her face.

"Grandma?" Sahra wondered.

"Um yeah…..Cyndi helped me see my grandma again--she helped me come out of my comatose state and momentarily overwhelm Z. Apparently Cyndi's powers are beyond that of memory, for she can control imagination as well." Donny chuckled as he glanced down at Cyndi.

"It is good to have you back, my friend." Sahra wrapped her arms around Donny and hugged him dearly.

"I am back…but I will never be the same." Donny whispered as he remembered the terrible destruction he had wielded while Z was controlling him, and the terrible pain that innocent people had went through because of his power. Despite the confidence Donny had with his power now from Z's personality leaving an impression--he still felt like a threat to everything.


	17. The War of Man's Living Ignorance

Mothra's sapphire eyes glowed as she flew high over the area in which Godzilla and Biollante were battling. Both mutated kaiju were battling viciously, biting and ripping things. Mothra knew that this sadistic battling could not continue any longer.

The insect Goddess daintily descended and hovered over the warring kaiju. She gazed toward Godzilla and back toward Biollante, noticing that her presence did not lessen their violence.

"_Stop this!" _Mothra chirped loudly as she jolted her antennas back.

"_Stay out of this Mothra!" _Godzilla roared as he blazed his atomic blast across the ground directly in front of Biollante.

"_My brother is a beast that cannot be tamed….no matter what we do, Mothra!" _Biollante then blared as she opened her maw widely while roaring--releasing a stream of acidic sap in Godzilla's direction.

Godzilla then began to charge his atomic beam.

"_Neither of you can be tamed!" _Mothra retorted as she swung herself directly in between Biollante and Godzilla.

The insect spread her wings to their full length, blotting out both kaiju from each other's vision. Mentally, she surrounded herself with a telekinetic barrier--allowing the acidic sap and atomic energy to wash over the invisible surface.

"_Damn you insect!" _Godzilla cried as both him and Biollante began to converge upon her.

Mothra took the energy housed with in Godzilla's ray and the heat from Biollante's acid and formed it into a spiraling circular vortex around her shield with her telekinetic energies. She opened her mind and could hear the voices of her priestesses singing out to her.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

Before either kaiju reached her carapace, he insect released the energy field in the form of a shock wave. Throwing both Godzilla and Biollante backward. Biollante's massive body collapsed onto the ground from the immense force, throwing several buildings off from their foundations. Godzilla landed back in the crater that Biollante had created.

In the smoke and dust remaining from the futile maneuver, Mothra flipped back her wings and screeched and elongated low chirp. As Mothra went to ascend back into the air, a powerful atomic blast from the complete opposite direction seared into the insect's right wing, tearing at the delicate material. Mothra screeched in agony as the explosion sent fragments of her gossamer wing across the area. The Goddess lost her balance in the air and slammed directly into the ground nearly Biollante, covering half of the genetic beast with her wings.

Over in the distance, Sarad crowed as it burst from the rubble and then took to the air rashly.

Mothra's eyes came back to their normal bright sapphire glow as she turned and stared at Biollante's face. Her lifeless eyes stared back at Mothra, but the insect could not feel any malice in Biollante's heart toward her--only Godzilla.

Mothra flapped her wings slowly, again raising herself into the sky. The wing that was hit by the raucous atomic blast smoked as she slowly ascended into the night sky. She quickly gained speed as she spotted Sarad flying above the clouds near the moon.

"_I need to put this poor assimilated creature out of its misery…" _Mothra whispered to herself as she could sense the hawk's memory of being tormented and mutated into this beast.

The armored bird opened it's metallic claws and dived down toward his enemy. Mothra flipped around, narrowly dodging him. Sarad disappeared in the clouds beneath the insect while she flew higher into the night sky. The moon glinted beautifully as she grew closer to it.

Sarad burst form the cloud deck and darted into the air, as if gravity had absolutely no variable in his flying. Mothra however continued to fly toward the moon. The closer she got to the celestial object, the more the scales on her wings began to shine

Quickly, Mothra swung around and faced her opponent. Her wings where flashing a bright pearlescent color similar to the moon's luminescence. Energy streaked through her body as rainbow hued rays burst randomly from her wings. Sarad was bombarded with these blasts, sending explosions erupting into the moonlit sky. Mothra pumped all of the rest of her energy through the energy blasts until Sarad's body literally broke down and exploded. A tremendous shockwave emanated from Sarad's bodily remains as the missiles he contained exploded. Mothra was enveloped by a huge array of debris and explosions--sending her plummeting towards the Earth until she eventually impacted back into the city.

Little did Mothra know, that when Sarad exploded, everything was destroyed except for the heavily armored remaining atomic bomb that had rested in his interior. The apocalyptic weapon also dropped toward the city below from above the clouds.

Miki and Sahra slowly walked through the conference room doors of the G-Force control center with Cyndi, Eric, and Diana following closely behind. A bright smile appeared on all of their faces as they approached Aso, who sat in his chair grudgingly like his typical self always did.

"How can you guys be SMILING! Tokyo is basically a wasteland now due to the damn kaiju!" Aso blared as the smiles on his comrades faces irritated him.

Miki winked at Aso and turned her eyes toward the doors, hinting him to do the same. At first the stern man gave her a blank stare until he eventually caught on. Slowly, Aso turned toward the door just in time to see Donny standing in it--observing the entire room, remembering all of his comrades.

"May I enter, Commander?" Donny whispered as he tried to avoid eye contact with the man, knowing that what he had done under Z's control had no doubt frightened the middle-aged man.

For the first time in years, Aso actually wore a bright smile on his face, knowing that Donny had made it through the entire mess that had come to pass.

"OF COURSE! Are you not a member of this organization?" Aso sarcastically laughed as he rose from his chair and gave Donny half a hug.

"Gotta love the new hair style….you have been very fond of those lately." Asuza Gojo joked as she came up next to Aso along with Professor Gondo.

"Hah thanks…it beats the consistent blonde I used to have." Donny giggled under his breath as he hugged both Gojo and Gondo at the same time.

As he proceeded to step farther into the building, he stopped in his tracks and grasped his head. A mental image of a gigantic atomic explosion flaring into the sky blazed across his mind, until seconds later he snapped out of it.

"Donny, what is it!?" Gondo cried as she caught him before he nearly fell over.

"I just had a premonition….a very lucid one…..I saw Tokyo burning….from an atomic blast…" he gasped nervously.

"Do you think Godzilla is the cause of it?" Aso questioned in a quick whip of a voice.

"No……it was the explosion of a literal atomic bomb, from high in the air."

"Um Commander….Donny is right….I am detecting high levels of atomic radiation emanating from two kilometers above Tokyo." Koji Shinjo said somberly as he glanced at Miki, before looking away--avoiding her gaze.

"Is Mothra able to stop it?" Aso became panicked as she scurried to his chair.

"Mothra has been knocked out by Sarad's explosion." The Elias replied.

"Oh my God…." the entire room burst out in panic as no solution could be figured for stopping the impending doom that dropped toward Tokyo.

"Figures…I guessed that we would die at the hands of human technology…" Belvera sarcastically mumbled as if she didn't care.

"Belvera….shut up!" Lora cried as she nearly slapped her sister.

Moll could hear the voices of everybody bustling around, screaming and panicking as she stared down at Donny, sensing what was going through his mind. The Psychic stood watching everybody, feeling the paranoid emotions of every single person.

_I have to do something…_Donny said to himself mentally. After all of the wrongs he had done while being under Z's control--he wanted to do something that saved people instead of killing them. His guilt was so deep that he literally would sacrifice himself to save the whole city.

Donny glanced up at Moll, knowing that she was reading his thoughts.

"I have to my friend." he whispered.

Moll smiled, and nodded her head positively.

"Remember….do not fear your power. You have it…in a sense Z proved it." she quietly replied.

"I know…" Donny mumbled before he swung around and exited the room with immense speed.

He ran through the halls and up several flights of stairs until he reached the door that lead to the roof of the building. Donny threw the door open with a quick snap of his telekinesis and ran up the stairs until he stepped onto the roof. The wind whipped his hair and cloak around at almost gale-force speeds.

Donny stepped toward the edge of the building and placed his hands on the cement wall, overlooking the city from on high. He stared upwards and could see a speck of light slowly falling down from the sky. The Psychic concentrated with all his might, reminding himself not to fear the power with in him. Feeling the very power with in himself, the white streaks in Donny's hair began to glow brightly.

Sahra, Miki, Diana, and Cyndi burst through the door leading to the roof of the building, with the Elias following closely behind.

"Donny…what are you doing?" Miki asked uneasily as she paced up toward the Psychic.

"I'm trying to prove to myself and everybody that I can use the power I had with out Z being with in me."

Donny's entire body was under a shimmering blue aura as he stared skyward at the clearing between the clouds that displayed the falling weapon and the moon behind in the distance.

The Psychic visualized the spherical object in his mind as he closed his eyes. He could feel the very components that made the falling projectile. Donny imagined the weapon disappearing in his mind, and he channeled all of that power to that thought. He raised his right hand and pointed at the object. It's distance from Tokyo grew closer and closer, until it loomed at about a thousand or so meters above the ground. Everybody's heart grew cold as utter doom was thought in the minds of the other Psychics.

"Teleportation…" he whispered to himself as he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, in Donny's sight, the weapon began to glow brightly until it eventually disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Everybody breathed a gasp in relief as the ominous object suddenly diminished in a flash.

"Um….where did it go?" Diana muttered as she glanced around the sky.

Suddenly, the sky lit up as an amazing explosion detonated outside of Earth's atmosphere several hundred kilometers into space. The fire and energy seemed to carry on the solar wind farther away from the planet out into deep space.

Sahra stared at Donny with amazement glistening in her eyes.

"Did you just use teleportation?" she whispered.

Donny turned around faintly, feeling an extreme loss of energy from the Psychic act he had just preformed.

"Yeah….oh my god I'm not doing that again…" he muttered while nearly falling over.

The group laughed as they held Donny from literally falling over.

Before they Psychic comrades could get back in doors, Biollante's monstrous roar startled them as it echoed across the city. They ran to the cement wall on the opposite side of the roof, and could see Godzilla and Biollante battling one and other once again.

The two lumbering kaiju roared at one and other furiously, lusting for the blood of one and other. Biollante's tendrils regenerated in the time that she recuperated and where flailing about as she moved slowly toward Godzilla.

The saurian beast, opened his mouth and spat a stream of his atomic breath at Biollante's tendrils--decapitating several, releasing streams of steaming sap blood. A dozen vines burst from the ground directly beneath Godzilla, entangling his feet and legs in a stick sappy mess of writhing tendrils. The beast tripped over and landed on his face directly in a pile of rubble, flinging dirt and debris high into the air.

Biollante hissed as she threw an array of sharp barbed tendrils toward Godzilla, penetrating his carapace with the rapidly moving appendages. The atomic dinosaur roared in horrific agony as his own blood seeped into the dust cluttered city….Biollante was determined to destroy her brother--even if it meant taking her own life in the process.


	18. The Song of Prayer

The Elias stood on the concrete wall on the roof of the G-Force building, overlooking the battle and considering the different possibilities. Both Godzilla and Biollante were suffering from rage and hatred toward one and other, and the Elias knew this better than anybody did at the moment.

"Their hatred is making me feel ill." Lora whimpered as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Looks like how I feel on a bad day." Belvera joked, attracting an irritated stare from her younger loving sister.

Lora rolled her eyes and then glanced at Moll, who was scanning the area at least a mile from the battlefield--the general vicinity in which Mothra had impacted as a result from the strength of Sarad's explosion.

"Mothra is our only chance of stopping Biollante and Godzilla now, they are completely comprised of their own hate for one and other, they alone can not prevent it." Moll whispered as she turned back to Lora and Belvera.

"I could try contacting Erika mentally." Donny interjected as she placed his hand down upon the concrete next to Fairy and Garugaru, who sat and stared at the human cutely.

"No…you have been through enough mental trauma as it is…and you have used up enough energy. It is best that you leave this up to us, Donny." Moll smiled as she assured him that they could handle the situation.

"You want to pray to Mothra?" Lora asked.

"Well of course. Isn't that what we usually do when we have a plan." Belvera sarcastically said as she folded her arms and laughed.

"Belvera….I am not STUPID!" Lora retorted as she elbowed her elder sister.

"Children! Good heavens…we already have enough fighting going on here, the last thing I need is my own sisters killing each other!" Moll yelled, surprising both Lora and Belvera with the raising of her voice.

The humans standing behind the trio of fairies giggled under their breaths as they listened to the petite argument, until they were reminded of the situation when hearing Godzilla crying out in agony.

"Let us join hands." Moll whispered with confidence as she smiled at both of her sisters.

In their own minds, the Elias knew what song they were going to perform for their Goddess, one revolving around the emotion of love and passion.

Lora knowing her duty as the fairy of love, began the beautiful song.

"_Ala alaya wansara Mosura__Iba hati hatinnbaya…" _Lora's voice echoed as she smiled and gazed at Moll, who then joined her for the next stanza.

"_Kama yakumo garansaya manitu__Duma chupa churin gagamo…" _together, Moll and Lora's voices filled the air with the beautiful loving melody as Belvera stood ready to join her sisters in the two final stanzas.

"_Waku wakumo ganyan kita Mosura__Tiika sama sayanncha ri__Wara kai tu kasan hayan dariko__Iba dua dua suntiri."_

Together the three fairies' voices echoed across the city and into the sky. Filling the Earth with their loving plea of innocence and purity. Their bodies were glowing their own selective auras due to the special trait each one of them possessed--Courage (Belvera), Wisdom (Moll), and Love (Lora). As the haunting melody echoed off into the distance, the humans standing behind gazed on in awe as the Elias closed their eyes and extended their minds outward toward Mothra.

Far at the other end of the city, Mothra's antennae twitched quickly as she could hear the Elias' voices echoing through her mind and body. She felt a rush of energy run through her wings, feeling the very power that her priestesses possessed.

With out hesitation, the insect raised her wings as high as they could go--allowing debris and dust to trickle and tumble off from the multi-colored appendages. Her body rose into the air mightily as she released her elongated chirp that echoed across the city.

Mothra fanned her massive wings, stirring up a wield of dust in the city below as she surfed the wind across the buildings. As she descended upon the two warring kaiju, she noticed Godzilla in the life-threatening position that Biollante had him in. Her gigantic crocodilian maw roared as tendrils continued to entangle and pierce Godzilla's body. Making sure that she was flying high out of Biollante's reach, Mothra swooped over both kaiju--releasing an energized blast of energy from her chest. The ray ripped through Biollante's vines that bound and tormented Godzilla, causing them to explode into dozens of sappy acidic pieces.

Biollante ignored Mothra's assault and immediately lurched her gaping jaws downward and scooped the saurian kaiju into her deadly grips. Godzilla screamed in pain as Biollante's jaws continued to brace down on his body. Piecing his body in dozens of places from the rows of ominous teeth that covered Biollante's mouth's interior.

Mothra Virgo swooped back down into the battle zone and screeched furiously, warning Biollante to release Godzilla. Biollante did not reply with a roar of her own, instead she sent an array of mouthed tendrils slithering toward Mothra. The insect managed to destroy most of them with her prism energy however one of them latched right onto one of her legs--forcing her to wail in pain as she tried to shake it lose.

Godzilla began to vomit bubbles from his mouth as Biollante continued to strangle and pierce the life out of him with her powerful jaws. She growled and gnarled as she tried to slip Godzilla deeper into her mouth.

Mothra screeched in more anger now then pain, and grabbed the head of the tendril with her other five legs, ripping the vine into shreds. The pungent smell of Biollante's acidic blood irritated Mothra's sense of smell as she swung around behind the reptilian plant mutation. With all her might, Mothra threw herself onto Biollante's dorsal, clasping her massive wings around the behemoth's body. The impact lunged Biollante forward, forcing her to lose her grip upon Godzilla--throwing him several hundred meters in the opposite direction, landing him directly into a construction complex that was half standing.

Biollante roared hideously in annoyance as she tried to shake Mothra lose. She sent volleys of tendrils around to rip Mothra free, but the insect protected herself with a psychic invisible barrier.

"_Erika! Fight to regain your composure!" _Mothra cried out as she struggled to maintain her physical control over the beast.

_Maybe there is a way to persuade Biollante that I do not mean ill intentions toward her…_Mothra murmured in her mind as she noticed Godzilla rising from the rubble in the distance. Her multi-faceted eyes could see a bright blue aura shimmering around Godzilla's spines, he was preparing to release his atomic blast upon Biollante.

Godzilla opened his jaws and a spiraling flare of atomic heat speared toward Biollante's abdomen. It struck her powerfully and hard, ripping through her innards, causing the plant kaiju to vomit sap from her mouth. He then swung his head sideways, throwing his beam directly into Mothra's left wing. The gossamer material sizzled and tore at the edge from the powerful kinetic force of the atomic energy. Both kaiju roared in agony and flailed around as Godzilla growled pleasurably at his accomplishment. Again, the atomic menace began to charge his offensive weapon.

Mothra quickly disregarded the pain she felt in her beautiful appendage and realized that Godzilla was about to attack once again. With great speed, Mothra swooped over Biollante's head and extended her wings in front of her--protecting the genetically merged kaiju from any further harm.

As Mothra watched on as another crackling blast of energy surged towards her, she carefully concentrated upon it--seeing beyond the color spectrum into the atomic particles that made up the energy. Particles and atoms swirled around in this peculiar spectrum in which Mothra could see into. The beam came with in mere meters from Mothra until it began to dissipate and explode before it hit her due to the insect's potent telekinetic influence over the energy's structure.

Biollante stood motionless and silent behind the floating deity as she witnessed her life preservation. In her heart, Biollante began to remember that it was Mothra who actually sent her on this mission of distracting Godzilla and making him realize that she could fight her own inward battles so he could cope with the loss of Modra. As Biollante continued to process the memory, Mothra rendered Godzilla unconscious.

By the time Mothra turned back around to confront Biollante, she found the floral kaiju assuming the form of her spores. The glistening particles again formed into the projection of Erika Shiragami's face. The light around her appeared almost angelic in the swirling cloud of golden powder.

"_Forgive me Mothra," _Erika whispered upon the wind as she stared at the insect guardian while diminishing back into the cloud of spores, _"I shall return to the lake…" _her voice trailed off.

Mothra flew stationary above the city, watching as Biollante's remaining spores drifted off into the west until it disappeared over the far hills and mountains.

Several large crashes startled Mothra several hundred meters from behind as Godzilla slowly rose from his resting place. He stared around the area, searching for Biollante who he realized was absent. All that remained was Mothra, who watched him sternly as he paced.

Mothra could still see the rage festering within Godzilla's facial expression and eyes. The utter hatred he possessed from Z's mental tampering threw the atomic beast into a ferocious animal.

"_Godzilla…you must let go of Modra's death, it is what she would want you to do…" _Mothra whispered as she gently landed upon the ground beneath her, resting her aching wings.

"_I do not need your advice!" _Godzilla retorted as he continued to search around for Biollante, paranoid that Mothra would be just a distraction for him for Biollante to attack.

"_You are holding yourself back and tormenting yourself by allowing such things to bother you." _Mothra continued in a somberly wise voice.

Godzilla stopped in his tracks and turned his whole body to face Mothra. Fire blazed in his eyes as he stared at the mystic lepidopteron.

"_Leave…me alone. That is my final warning." _Godzilla growled under his breath and began to turn away from Mothra in order to head back into the sea.

Mothra sighed in the manner that her kind does, and twitched her antennae, feeling the bitter emotion of failure.

"_Modra is technically my sister, are my views less accurate than hers? Godzilla, you are making a fatal mistake by not confronting your pain and accepting it." _Mothra explained almost desperately.

Godzilla ignored the guardian's words and simply waded off through the half destroyed city back to where he could regenerate his wounds. Eventually, his looming form disappeared upon the horizon--back into the sea where he belonged.

Mothra sat in the middle of the half destroyed city, pondering about the possible failure she had achieved by making Biollante confront Godzilla regarding his inward self. It had been many, many years since a Mothra had ever second guessed herself, and she knew that she could have possibly done things differently from the start.


	19. Immortality's Disadvantage

Donny ran out onto the dock that extended far into Lake Ashino. The night was growing old, and the moon sank deep into the west above Mount Fuji. The snow high at the peaks glistened under the moonlight as Biollante stood motionless out in the center of the lake--back in her rose form. Her petals opened under the moon, displaying the warm red beauty that came with the distinct flower that she was wrought from.

Miki, Sahra, and Cyndi slowly followed Donny towards the edge of the dock with the Elias flying high above them. Mothra too was present, resting on the shores of the peninsula that extended into the lake's interior.

Every now and then, a slight conversation flared between the two kaiju as the humans watched on, wondering what they were discussing.

"Okay…so how do we intend on talking to Erika….you said we could Donny?" asked Miki with an impatient voice.

"I'm not sure…." he replied as if he had never thought of the contingency.

Sahra was somewhat uneasy and wanted to voice what she thought at the moment, and obviously they could sense it.

"Um, I could create a spell to summon her spirit from Biollante?" Sahra mentioned under her breath.

"Well do so!" Donny laughed as he turned around and gazed at the genetically manipulated kaiju.

Sahra took a deep breath and stared at Biollante as well. She was somewhat hesitant to use magickal touches to her Psychic abilities. However, since it was asked of her at this time, she really had no other alternative but to perform her knowledge of the uneasy craft.

"Okay…" Sahra whispered before she proceeded to start.

"_Hear my voice, voice of magick's eye_

_Spirit from within, from the triad's bind_

_We summon you, from where hence you reside."_

From deep with in Biollante, a small shimmering spiral of glowing energy streaked across the lake. It remained airborne, and danced mystically until it reached the edge of the dock. As soon as it touched the wooden surface, a silhouette began to form from the particles.

Everybody stepped back a few paces, allowing room for the energy to mold itself into whatever it was forming. In a matter of seconds, the formation became more solid, until eventually a person stood upon the edge of the dock.

Erika Shiragami opened her eyes slowly feeling the sense of freedom for the first time in at least twenty years. Her long black hair blew gently in the wind as she smiled at her long lost friends whom she cherished so dearly.

"I…am in corporeal form." Erika gasped in surprise as she felt the warmth in her arms. Tears collected in her eyes as she remembered what it was like to be alive and human.

"Erika, I must sadly inform you that it will not last for very long. It was a spell to conjure you from Biollante." Sahra explained as she tried not to make it sound morbid.

"We summoned you to tell you how much we miss you…and that you did not fail at your duty, Erika." Miki smiled as she walked up to the young woman. The Psychic wrapped her arms around Erika and hugged her longingly.

Erika nearly became overwhelmed by the emotions she had not felt for two decades, but she did enjoy them at the same time despite the fact that they were mournful feelings.

"I miss you too, but you do know that I'm always there." she whispered, "I thrive within Biollante now, so I am always watching all of you."

"Really?" Cyndi whispered with a curious yet loving stare on her face. She had never gotten to know Erika before she died, but she felt like as if she knew her for a lifetime.

"Yes…I am in Earth's orbit, watching the days go by….the months…and even the years."

"Is it ever hard being apart of that creature?" Sahra asked with perplexity.

"At times, but despite how different the personalities are in Biollante, the find a way to work collectively….well…most of the time." Erika whispered with guilt in her voice, "what happened tonight scares me…I felt like rage took over me….in every aspect of each personality…..the Beast's rage against Godzilla….the Rose's rage against the floral life it was taken from….and my rage from being murdered by terrorists…."

Donny felt tears in his eyes as he felt the woman's emotions. It had been so long since he had been around her, which made her feelings even more potent.

"You are not a failure….you proved what Mothra wanted you to prove, that you could overcome the demons inside….and you did in the end--that is what counts my friend." Donny stated, feeling her exact emotions.

"But I did not convince Godzilla that he could overcome his…That is what Mothra was aiming for."

"Godzilla has suffered a lot over the years, and he thinks differently than you do….remember Biollante has human spirit within her, Godzilla does not." Donny added.

Suddenly, Erika felt a spell of dizziness, she nearly fell over but Miki and Donny caught her before she had the chance.

"The spell will only last for about ten more minutes from here." Sahra whispered sadly as she sighed.

"I hope it lasts long enough for Asuka to get here on time!" Miki nervously interjected as she glanced back at Sahra.

"Asuka Gondo?" Erika's face brightened as she remembered her best friend from her teen years.

"Yes…Asuka." Miki smiled effervescently.

"Erika!!" a voice cried out as footsteps could be heard running down the dock.

Erika recognized the feminine voice from twenty years past and her heart nearly stopped. Seconds later, a face peeked through between Miki and Donny--Asuka Gondo smiled with immense joy as she saw Erika standing before her.

"Oh my God!" she cried as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Erika reached out and wrapped her arms around Asuka gently and embraced her warmly. Erika too felt tears gathering in her eyes as she finally received the coveted opportunity to be living for a time--just enough time to see her dearest friends.

"I have missed you so much…..I have thought about you everyday." Asuka wept almost hysterically as Erika held her.

Donny felt tears in his eyes as he witnessed the emotional moment between two of his good friends.

"Asuka…I have never left you, I've always been within Biollante, watching you for the past twenty years. If you ever want to hear my thoughts…..just come to the lake here, and stand upon this dock--here you will find me, my spirit." Erika whispered whimsically as she smiled at her friend who managed to calm her crying.

"You are immortal within Biollante….it must be amazing that you have virtually a longer life now." murmured Miki.

"I'm not sure….being immortal definitely has its disadvantages……I now look back upon my human life…regretting a lot of the things that I never got a chance to do…..like seeing my dream of plants populating deserts--or spending more time with my father before he died. I am happy and angry that he did this to me." Erika explained as her gaze became distant.

"Your father would be proud of you for being this strong, Erika. To have the will to contend with a part of Godzilla, and a rose is amazing." Donny encouraged.

Again, Erika felt a rapid flash of dizziness as the spell grew weaker that Sahra had cast.

"It is time." Sahra said under her breath.

Erika went through one more time and hugged everybody. For a moment, she halted at Donny.

"I loved you twenty years ago, and I still do. But I know you have changed greatly--do not discourage your uniqueness Donny." Erika placed her hand on his face and hugged him warmly.

"Both you and I have shared the same experience of sharing personalities--and I know that it isn't easy. Just know that you have people here on Earth who love you still." he replied, nearly shedding tears himself.

Erika then embraced with Asuka one more time.

"My friend, remember what I told you--I am always here, in spirit." Erika smiled as she stepped back away from the group of people.

"Farewell my friends--it is time Sahra."

Sahra nodded as she felt a tear trickling down her cheek from the emotive moment.

"_Hear my voice, voice of magick's eye_

_May the spirit, from the triad's bind_

_We command you, return to where hence you reside."_

Erika raised her hand and gave a confident wave goodbye as her body formed into the same particles that brought her from Biollante's body. Like a streak of lightning, the particles merged back into the plant's body, signaling the re-emergence with the other two personalities.

Biollante raised her leaved appendages and released a beautiful singing cry as her body too, began to morph into the spores that bore her down to the planet surface. After amalgamating, the spores began to trickle in a stream up into the clouds, leaving the lake completely and disappearing in the clearing clouds.

Mothra's antennas moved as she could hear Biollante's cry echoing far off in the reaches of the sky--a sound that no other living being could hear except for her sensitive audits and mind. Without hesitation, Mothra raised her wings and soared back into the sky, churning up the lake waters with her amazing wind. She knew that her job was done, until the Earth required her protection or wisdom again.

The Elias smiled as they watched the crowd move back off from the dock silently.

"They are relieved that Erika is still alive with in Biollante." Lora noted as she felt their emotions of love and peace.

"Yes….however right now…I am worrying about Godzilla…remember we were unsuccessful with his feelings toward Modra's death." Moll noted nervously as she turned to her sisters.

"I'm not sure if we can do anything now…." Belvera whispered as all three of the fairies glanced down towards Donny, who still was standing at the edge of the dock, preparing to leave with Miki, Sahra, Asuka, and Cyndi.

"Goodbye my friend." Donny muttered under his breath as he gazed up toward the sky, knowing that Erika could hear him.

Slowly and somberly, Donny followed his comrades--leaving the lake behind in the aging night.


	20. Epilogue

__

--Four Months Later--Asuka Gondo Manor; Lake Ashino

Diana Vyner stood on a stool in front of tree separate mirrors, finding that her mind was wandering off in several different directions at once as she gazed at the reflection of her large glowing white dress. In the past months, her and her fiancée, Eric Hadley had been planning on getting married--however Diana did not think that she would find this much stress adorning the situation. Despite how nerve-wrecking the occasion was, Diana was relieved and excited that it had finally come.

The young woman had decided to have an Elian wedding, due to the fascination she had with it--and that she was one of the only ones in modern times to have one despite she was not Elian.

"Your dress looks so beautiful." Moll complimented as she glided levitated past Diana's waistline, fixing one of the bows on her dress.

Moll too was dressed a special marital dress of her own, described in the ancient Elian texts found on Infant Island provided for future cultures to use.

Lora and Belvera were both adorned with their selective dresses. Moll's of course was a reddish orange in hue, Lora's was deep blue, and Belvera's was a blackish purple mix. Nothing made them happier than leading an Elian wedding, for it had not been preformed in years.

"I can feel that you are nervous dear, don't be….it is a momentous occasion for you!" Moll said with emotion.

"Yeah…I just don't want anything to go wrong you know….I want to make Eric's world perfect, and I want him to be happy. I just hope I can accomplish that task." Diana whispered to herself.

Lora smiled and levitated near Diana's face.

"I know love when I see it…..you and Eric definitely have it." she smiled.

"Well…it is um……more than that." she whispered.

"More?" Belvera asked suspiciously.

Just as Diana was about to answer the question, Donny, Sahra, and Cyndi came running into the room ecstatically. Donny wore a gorgeous dark purple tuxedo, Sahra was gowned in her Cosmique Fée dress, that flowed beautifully as she walked.

"How is our lovely bride?" Sahra smiled as she danced around Diana, throwing random rose petals joyously.

Sahra's cute flowing dress was black with red spirals on the lower half, giving it a very mystic look. She stood before Diana, her smile glowing under the dress's shining aura.

"Um guys….before we do anything else…I have to tell you something….Don't tell Eric this because I want to surprise him." Diana whispered while trying to maintain her balance on the stool which she stood upon.

"Oh?" said Donny inquiringly.

"I….I'm pregnant." Diana said as she held her breath.

"OH MY GOD!! REALLY!?" Sahra screamed ecstatically as she jumped up and down, nearly knocking Donny over who was also excited, but not to Sahra's extent.

"Hah yes…I'm so happy, but I hope Eric doesn't mind." quivered Diana as she lowered her head nervously.

"He loves…you…I doubt…he'll mind." Cyndi muttered while trying to smile positively.

"I hope so." Diana whispered.

"Well…your dress is ready, now we just need to get you out there. Now remember, in an Elian wedding, the father does not escort the daughter, she is escorted by her three closest friends. Three represents the Elias Triangle, therefore three people should go with you when being presented to Eric." Moll explained as she observed Diana's dress, making sure she did not overlook anything.

"I'm looking at the three." Diana effervescently announced while stepping down carefully from the stool.

"Us?" Sahra's face grew red with blushing.

"Duh." Donny joked.

"That is so cool!" Cyndi cheered, nearly tripping over her own feet--forcing a giggle out of those present.

"But! WE must go guys, the wedding is about to begin!" Lora said excitedly as both her and Moll climbed onto Fairy and Belvera onto Garugaru. Even the Elias' steeds were dressed according to the wedding. Garugaru wore a delicate little suit and tie that Belvera had specially made for him. Fairy wore a dress like cape that was bright orange and peach that flowed out behind her as she flew.

Donny, Sahra, and Cyndi smiled as they took Diana by the hand and led her out of the room. Her dress flowed behind her with such serene beauty that she appeared as peaceful as a dove.

As the group approached the glass bay doors, the Elias waved their hands and opened it astonishingly with their telekinesis, only to display a whole crowd of people down and isle on each side. The isle lead all the way to the dock that extended out into Lake Ashino, and at the end, Diana could see Eric. The love of her life--standing ever so confidently at the edge of the wooden platform that was adorned with decoration and roses.

"Oh my God…I can't believe this is happening…" Diana stammered as she found it difficult walking in her high heels.

"Well believe it, you and Eric are finally getting married!" Sahra exclaimed in a quiet tone. Sahra turned to her side, sensing a familiar presence that distracted her from the wedding from a brief moment--a sense of affection. However as she noticed she was falling behind in the walk, Sahra disregarded it and proceeded with Diana, Donny, Cyndi, and the Elias.

Diana heard a loud piercing chirp from her left as she walked past the garden walls of Asuka Gondo's lake manor. A couple dozen meters away, Mothra sat confidently upon a specialized spot for her in one of the parking lots. Her massive wings were glowing beautifully as if she too had been decorated for the occasion.

"Wow…even Mothra is here!?" Diana exuberantly exclaimed.

"Well of course…Mothra would never miss an occasion like this." Moll giggled as commanded Fairy and Garugaru to speed on ahead to meet up with Eric at the end of the dock.

So many people greeted Diana as she paced on down the isle beautifully. Family, friends, member's of G-Force. Commander Aso in particular caught her attention. He was standing toward the front of the crowd, in his Commander uniform, adorned with pins and other special things representing his high rank. Diana bowed to him and smiled, acknowledging and respecting his presence at the event.

With a deep elongated breath, Diana stepped onto the dock and began to walk gently down the wooden boards. Eric smiled proudly as he gazed upon his beautiful bride. All of his dreams in the world were coming true at the moment, and he felt so enthralled. The brash man smiled at Donny, Sahra and Cyndi as he took Diana by the hand and held her.

High upon the balcony of Asuka's Manor, the orchestra played a beautiful melody originally composed by the ancient Elian Civilization to provide entertainment for the occasion. Once they completed the piece, the Elias signaled everyone to quietly sit.

"Good afternoon my friends!" Moll announced in a loud and excited tone, "I am certainly proud to take part in yet another Elian wedding in my lifetime. First I would like to ask if anybody objects to the matrimony between these two lovely people?" Moll asked as she quickly looked around.

"Oh wow, good, now we won't have any problems." Belvera joked, getting a little laughter out of the crowd. Lora nudged her gently, giving her the message to 'shut up' so Moll could continue.

"Okay, lets get this started. It is a good thing that Elian weddings aren't as dragged out as traditional human ones." Moll stated as she gave a slight laugh.

The crowd smiled and giggled.

"Let us begin. Eric and Diana, I would like you two recite your vows and love to one and other….starting with you Eric." Moll pointed at Eric and smiled.

Eric took Diana by the hand and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Diana…I have truly loved you from the day we met…..we have been through so much together--and I can not think of anybody on this Earth I would want to be with other than you. You are the moon in my sky that lights my darkness at night--and the sun in my sky during the day that brightens my soul. Without you, my life would be so difficult…and distraught. I just want you to know, that I promise forever to be loyal…and loving…and caring to you--no matter what obstacle may stand in our path. I love you Diana." Eric rubbed his hand across Diana's cheek as she blushed from her soon-to-be husband's passionate words.

"Now Diana." Moll addressed.

"Eric….you have been my guardian angel for as many years as I can remember. You have been there for me, even in the worst of times. I can think of nobody better to be with for the rest of my life than you. You are the inspiration that keeps me alive everyday, and the fire that lights my soul so I can face the future. Without you, I probably would have been gone so long ago. I can truly say that I am deeply in love with you……and that I want us to live happily forever…..with our child." Diana whispered as she glanced down at her stomach.

Eric's eyes widened as he listened to Diana's words.

__

Oh…shit…

Diana said to herself mentally as she listened to the gap of silence.

"A baby!" a huge smile formed on Eric's face as he placed his hand upon Diana's bosom. Her eyes glistened with effervescence as she gazed into his eyes.

"I can think of nobody better to father our child." Diana said as she began to weep happily.

Lora smiled as she stood up.

"Let the love you both possess last you for as long as you live, and beyond. For with out love--life would be meaningless. Never let it go, for it will help you out of the darkest days, and coldest nights, and let it help your child to grow in a world of peace and happiness." Lora kissed both of their hands, binding their love to one and other.

Belvera then stood up and approached the couple.

"Courage also forms the body and mind. It helps us face the fear and doubt that we face everyday. Never let it go, for it can guide you through the worst of times--through the greatest fears that threaten any sort of binding." Belvera then kissed both of their hands, binding their courage to one and other.

Moll then finally stood and approached the couple.

"Wisdom is the collective knowledge and intuition that we each have. It helps us become aware of everything around us and everything that will be around us. Without it, we would not be able to help each other through the day to day trials and tribulations, and with it, we can make a difference in others' lives." Moll kissed both of their hands, binding their wisdom to one and other.

The triad of sisters then joined hands.

__

"Today and forever

Let their happiness cease never

Through the dark and through the light

Bind them in spirit and sight

Guide them down life's path

Avoiding the evil's wrath

Courage, wisdom and love binds

Connecting all of marriages vines…"

"Hah, you may kiss her." Lora smiled ecstatically as she felt the love emanating from both lovers. Moll and Belvera also smiled in anticipation.

Eric laughed excitedly and took Diana in his arms. Gleefully, the newlyweds kissed passionately as glamorous scales floated through the air that Mothra produced for the celebration. Rose petals danced through the air, as they continued to kiss while the orchestra commenced to play a beautiful love melody.

Donny, Sahra and Cyndi clapped happily as well as the rest of the crowd while they gazed upon the newly wedded couple.

__

--Several Hours Later; Asuka Manor Banquet Hall--

Beautiful ribbons and garlands streaked over the top of the chandeliers hanging high over Asuka Gondo's banquet hall. The lights were dimly lit, so there was not too much contrast with the night outside.

The orchestra and choir played beautifully upon the stage at the front of the hall, as everybody dined at their selective tables. At the center table, sat Diana, Eric and their closest friends--the surrounding tables were her family and other friends.

Donny, Miki, Sahra, Cyndi, and the Elias were on stage with the orchestra, performing through the reception. They were either waiting for a chance to sing, or they were already in the orchestra playing.

Donny was already in the orchestra, playing his saxophone--finding comfort in the music instrument after the terrible event he had been through. Sahra was sitting at the edge of the first row, playing her flute along with the other flutists. And Miki sat at the piano, concentrative at her musicianship.

Eric and Diana kissed cutely and continued to watch their close friends performing on stage, ecstatic that they finally received a chance to display their talents.

As the musical piece ended, Cyndi slowly paced to the microphone.

"Um…good evening," she said very nervously, "My friend Donny Winter and I are going to sing "_My Heart Will Go On_" by Celine Dion, with Sahra Ward at the flute--and Miki Saegusa at the piano."

Cyndi took the microphone out of the stand and held it near her chest, as she glanced at the orchestra maestro, signaling him to begin. As he began to move his arms, Sahra began to play the beautiful haunting melody traditionally heard at the beginning of the song normally accompanied by the orchestra.

Cyndi wore a gentle smile as she felt the beat of the song and Sahra's melody, until her time came to begin to sing:

__

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…

Cyndi thought to herself as her beautiful voice echoed into the hall, just slightly louder than the orchestra. Sahra began to play the same melody she began with while the young woman handed her microphone to Donny--who reluctantly took it and held it at least a foot from his mouth. He began to sing an octave lower than Cyndi, an area where he was comfortable singing at. Cyndi sang the harmony voice to his.

__

"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…"

Donny took the words to heart….knowing that love really was sort of non-existent for him.

Sahra continued to play her flute melody that echoed into the audience as the singing ceased to resonate. In the crowd, Sahra could see a cloaked man standing near the corner, watching her play. Deep down she felt drawn to this person.

Donny and Cyndi then began to sing the climax of the song. Their powerful voices rained beautiful notes through the acoustically sound room.

__

"You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…."

The song concluded with their voices echoing off, as the orchestra finished the ending of the song beautifully.

The crowd applauded gratefully as Cyndi, Donny, and Sahra bowed while preparing for the next song.

"The next song we will be performing is the arrangement _"Walking in the Air" _from Celtic Women." Sahra announced excitedly as she held the microphone between the trio. Before the song commenced, Donny and Sahra picked up their instruments and played the opening to the Celtic Women show that was preformed--a song titled _"The Last Rose of Summer"_. The beautiful melody echoed made a crescendo all the way until _"Walking in the Air" _began.

Sahra held the microphone close, and sang softly--allowing her voice to echo into a special setting on the microphone.

__

"We're walking in the air…."

"Floating in the sky…"

"Floating in the air…"

Then Cyndi took over and began to sing the main lyrics.

__

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you…"

The orchestra took over gently as Cyndi ceased. She thought about Godzilla as she sang this song--imagining that she was flying and dancing in the air over the ocean, hoping to find him.

The Elias and Miki on the piano provided melodic accompaniment as the orchestra continued to play all the way until Sahra began to sing.

__

"Far across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills  
The forests and the streams

Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes…

__

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
Mountain floating by…"

After the orchestra preformed another little melody, providing instrumental support to the piece, both Cyndi and Sahra including Donny began to sing the climactic last verse.

__

"Suddenly swooping low, on an ocean deep  
Rising up, a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly…"

As the others prepared for the next song, Sahra leapt off from the stage and ran down onto the banquet room floor--her sight targeted on the cloaked figure in the corner, who also advanced towards her. As soon as she reached this person, he removed his hood quickly.

"JOE!?" Sahra cried as she literally jumped on him and hugged.

"I had no idea you were flying all the way over here from America." Sahra excitedly said.

"I wanted to surprise you…and you wouldn't think that I'd miss Diana and Eric's wedding." Joe replied in his soft-spoken voice.

It had been a long time since Sahra had last seen her husband, and it greatly gave her joy to see him surprisingly.

Sahra wrapped her arms around her husband and felt herself dancing with him romantically to the music that was currently playing. Donny had dawned the stage, and was singing _"May It Be" _by Enya.

__

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home….

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now…."

As the orchestra died away with the music, Donny smiled sweetly as he thought of the next verses. This was one of his favorite songs in the world, and he did a very good job of singing it in Cyndi's eyes, as well as the rest of his friends'.

__

"May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now…"

After concluding the song gently, Donny received a great deal of applause. The Psychic smiled and blushed--attempting to bow. When the applause died down, Donny stepped off from the stage to take a break from the singing as the orchestra played intermission music while the singers and lead musicians took a break.

Donny gazed around the room as he saw people dancing to the beautiful music.

Miki walked around the room slowly, observing the bustling people in the dimly lit area. She somberly crossed her arms as she went over to the buffet table, and observed the delicate cuisine that was prepared for the occasion. Assortments of vegetables and various little snack foods beautified the table before her.

As she slightly turned her head upwards, she caught a glimpse of Koji Shinjo on the other side of the table, putting some food on his plate. He tried to avoid her gaze but she knew better than to know that he did not notice her.

"Um…hi Koji." she whispered.

"Hey." Shinjo replied with a very soft voice.

"Um…I wanted to say that…I'm sorry if I angered you. I hope you understand that I was just concerned about Donny--and I realize that you kind of got jealous. I guess what I'm trying to say is--that I still……um…..love you." Miki murmured as she played with her own fingers nervously.

Koji gazed over at the young woman, a small smile formed on his face as he thought of her words

"It should be me that's sorry….I should not have been as possessive of you. I still love you as well, so much, and I always will." Shinjo replied as he circled around the table and stood next to the one he cared for.

Koji wrapped his arms around Miki and cuddled her warmly. Showing that he was not angry with her at all any longer. They had been dating for nearly thirteen years, yet marriage seemed to avoid them at all costs due to Miki's fear of that large of a dedication. But despite this set back, Koji still loved her with all his heart.

Donny wore a gentle smile on his face as he sensed Miki and Koji's emotions. He stared around the room, noticing that nearly everybody was dancing with another person. The Psychic even saw a few gay and lesbian couples around enjoying themselves while dancing to the music. As he walked around the room, some people tended to shy away from him--he could feel sensations of fear and distrust in their emotions--no doubt from what had happened with Z influencing his mind.

Donny noticed all of his friends enjoying themselves. As much as he wanted to enjoy Diana and Eric's wedding reception, he could not find the will to do so. Everybody had some sort of companionship--he became overwhelmed at the prospect of being alone. Not only was he now gay--and honest with it, but people would not even talk to him now because of the Z ordeal.

Instead of standing in the room, looking like a complete idiot (in his own opinion), Donny exited the building and stepped outside. Lake Ashino glistened in places under the starlight. It almost seemed too quiet when he realized that Biollante had no longer been looming out in the lake.

Donny proceeded to walk out onto the dock. A think blanket of fog covered the area around the wooden platform that extended a dozen meters into the water's interior. By the time he nearly arrived at the edge, Donny noticed a silhouette standing at the edge. A petite woman who's hair was flowing gently in the lake breeze. Judging by the hair's length, Donny instantly recognized her as Cyndi.

"Cyndi, are you okay?" Donny muttered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Cyndi, nearly startled, jerked her head upward as she felt the touch and heard the voice.

"Um…yeah, I guess." she replied somberly.

"No you're not my friend, I can feel the emotion of loss and emptiness in you…it's Godzilla isn't it?"

"Yeah….he wants me to leave him alone…..and he was the only friend I really ever had." Cyndi's voice grew crackled as if she was about to cry.

Donny wrapped his arm around her and stared out at the same point in the lake that she was.

"You feel alone….I know how you feel--not by my empathy, but by experience as well." Donny whispered hopelessly.

"What do you mean?" Cyndi asked.

"Well….nobody wants to really be around me now due to what happened when Z was in control of me. I committed such terrible acts that everybody fears and detests me. And all of my friend are in love with someone else….an emotion that I've really never felt for myself." Donny pondered as he stared off.

Cyndi patted him on the back and smiled.

"I'm not in a relationship either, and I do not fear you."

"Hah, I know. But I can sense that you have felt love at one point in your life…so even you have an experience that I have never possessed….and now that this mental possession thing took place…." Donny explained.

"I lost my only friend I ever had until now Donny. Godzilla meant so much to me, and now he doesn't even want to hear my voice. I too feel lost as well." Cyndi sighed.

"Yeah…he'll come around though, Godzilla has been going through a lot. Both Mothra and Biollante were unsuccessful at helping him cope with his loss regarding Modra's death. So he too…I guess feels as unloved as I do at the moment." Donny compared logically.

Cyndi wrapped her arms around Donny and hugged him warmly. She thought to herself of something that would help the situation.

"You know….you should always remember that you are loved, by me…by Sahra, Miki, Diana, and everybody else. Come, sing one last song with me." Cyndi smiled.

Donny wore a smile on his face as he glanced at Cyndi's cute smirk.

"Let's go." he whispered excitedly as both he and her raced back to shore, as if they were children again.

Back in the banquet hall, the orchestra was playing while Sahra preformed a song or two for the audience on her flute, before she noticed Donny and Cyndi entering the room from outside.

"Back finally….we still have that one song that you wanted to sing Cyndi." Sahra laughed as she sat her flute down and helped them onto the stage. Miki followed closely behind, sitting herself back at the piano. Koji and Joe sat next to each other near the stage as their lover's prepared to musically entertain the audience. Sahra climbed off from the stage and sat close to her husband, knowing what Cyndi had intended the purpose of this song to be for Donny's sake. The Elias too floated off from the stage and found themselves sitting near Sahra as well.

Cyndi stood at the microphone proudly and took it in her hand.

"May I have…your attention please." she addressed the audience.

Diana and Eric smiled as they stared at the stage with their hands grasping one and others', and the rest of the group presence immediately hushed.

"The past two years….have been very hard on….all of us…" Cyndi said, trying her hardest not to make her words sound choppy. She was feeling a bit more nervous now that everybody's eyes were glued onto her. "There has been so much death and destruction in our lives--I believe….it is important to remember that….we are all loved….and that we should not give up no matter what….barrier stands in our way. Our final song tonight is _"You Are Loved" _by Josh Groban."

"OH my gosh! I love that title, it so suits me!" Lora cried out ecstatically as she tried to jump up and cheer. Moll and Belvera covered their faces almost embarrassed by their sister.

Donny and Cyndi smiled at each other as they prepared to sing as the orchestra began to play the instrumental beginning. The particular beginning featured Miki playing beautiful chords on the piano. When the first batch of words came alone, Cyndi and Donny raised their voices in song.

__

"Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you…. Are….loved!"

The two Psychic singers held out that note in a decrescendo as the orchestra continued to play. Donny and Cyndi gave each other another smile due to the song's upbeat tempo's positive traits. Again, they proceeded to sing.

__

"Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I…I'll be there to find you

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you…are… loved…"

Donny and Cyndi literally began to enjoy themselves immensely as they continued to sing this hopeful song. The audience was clapping to the beat, and singing the words as well. By this point in the piece, the choir began to repeat the words that the lead singers sang up into the climactic portion.

__

"You are… loved…………  
Don't give up……  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Every one needs to be heard………  
You are loved…"

"Don't give…up…"

they and the choir concluded softly.

As the song began to end with the orchestral music softly concluding the song. Donny felt tears welling in his eyes as he gazed at his friends. Time seemed to slow down at that moment for him. He stared at Diana and Eric, who smiled at him with immense effervescence in their eyes--he then turned toward Shinjo, Sahra, Joe, and the Elias--who also did the same. Donny particularly noticed Sahra's bright smile. She gave a light nod and held onto Joe's hand tightly--assuring him that he too was not alone. His site then turned to Miki who slowly finished the song on the last note. She had a bright glowing gaze on her face as she stared at Donny's positively growing form. Finally, he felt Cyndi's hand rest upon his shoulder.

"That was for you my friend." she whispered as the audience cheered as the song concluded.

Donny nearly cried as he wrapped his arms around the young woman and hugged her warmly--the song's last few measures remained echoing in his mind at the moment. If there was anything that he had learned, it is that his friends were always the for him, and he could feel their love blossoming like roses covering the sky. For a moment while thinking of the thought, Donny could feel Erika's presence in the room, watching over all of them--reminding her friends that she'd always be there for them as well, no matter how far away she was.

The End

Kaiju Credits

__

Mayonaka -ookami/wolfprincess2007's

"Shezilla: The Cloning Project" -Cyndi

Musical Credits

These are just a few of the songs that have inspired me to write this story. A few of which I featured in the story at the end:

__

"You Are Loved"

-Josh Groban__

"May It Be"

-Enya__

"My Heart Will Go On"

-Celine Dion__

"Last Rose of Summer/Walking in the Air"

-Celtic Women

There are many other songs that inspired me, especially selections from the Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy, Godzilla vs. Biollante, and GMK.

DEDICATION:

I'd love to dedicate this story to my two good friends Cyndi and Sahra. They gave me the most inspiration to complete this very long piece of work, and I am grateful to them forever. hugs Thank you guys, very much.


End file.
